Civil War: Cuando la luz y la oscuridad chocan
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Creía que las cosas no podían ir a peor. Pero me equivocaba. Yo prometí a mi equipo que los mantendría vivos, y pienso cumplir esa promesa. El mundo cambia, y es hora de elegir un bando. Una vez más, aquellos que somos diferentes tenemos que entablar batalla entre nosotros. ¿Cómo acabará la esta guerra? (Crossover UCM/ X-men/ Netflix) Historia independiente protagonizadas por OC's.
1. Volviendo al hogar

En la sala de monitores la poca luz que había la emanaba el ordenador que había en la pared de la derecha. El resto de la habitación estaba llena de unos compensadores de datos que estaban ordenados y alineados a lo largo de la sala.

En la silla del monitor se encontraba un muchacho azabache estaba sentado que usaba el ordenador mientras que mantenía su semblante serio. Lo más extraño era que este chico ni siquiera le hacía falta tener las manos en el teclado para hacer que funcionase el ordenador. El chico poseía un potente pelo negro, un aspecto serio pero juvenil acompañado de la heterocromía de un ojo derecho que era de color azul a pesar de que el párpado y el pómulo creaban una cicatriz en forma de una línea perfecta.

-Entonces ella no puede salir por atrás, porque él está ahí. Después se va al baño y ahí se enciende un cigarrillo.-Se podían ir los pasos y la voz de un hombre que cada vez se hacían más fuertes hasta que el pelinegro notó que estaban justo detrás de él.-Pero entonces se da cuenta de que su jefa está en el cubículo de al lado, así que Mandy tira el cigarrillo al váter y zas…¡Empieza a arder todo!

Las risas de aquellos dos hombres inundaron la sala de ordenadores. De repente se pararon en seco y fue en ese momento en el que el muchacho supo que le habían visto.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?-Gritó uno de los guardias mientras que apuntaba al chico con una pistola.

-Eh, calma chicos. He venido porque la central quiere que haga un test de intrusión en vuestro sistema. Buen trabajo chicos. ¡Prueba superada!-Habló el azabache manteniendo

Los guardias estaban un poco más relajados porque el adolescente parecía que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero había una cosa que no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer un test de intrusión para una empresa que se dedica a crear sistemas informáticos para detectarlos?

-¡Eh! ¡EH!-Gritaron esta vez los dos hombres mientras desenfundaban sus armas.

El muchacho se limitó a voltearse un momento. Sin saber cómo toda la sala quedó a oscuras y lo único que se pudo oír los ruidos de dolor de unas personas. Cuando las luces volvieron se pudo ver al chico que iba vestido con ropa negra y a los dos guardias tirados en el suelo.

-Ross sabrá que he estado aquí, me largo.-Empezó a hablar solo el chico mientras se abría paso por la zona. A cada paso que daba el muchacho, las máquinas se iban encendiendo para poder ayudar al joven a salir de aquel lugar.-Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en Ross al presentarme. Me encandiló el maldito discurso de ventas. Sabía que haríamos algo revolucionario, pero esto estaba roto desde antes que Stark y el capitán se enfrentaran. Ahora es muy tarde y el gobierno nos tiene a todos los superhumanos con las manos atadas.-Terminó de hablar el muchacho hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un despacho de la planta superior.-Muy bien de momento estoy aquí seguro, pero tendré que encontrar una vulnerabilidad ya.

El muchacho cerró su ojo izquierdo y el azul del otro volvió a aparecer. Joel con eso era capaz de ver lo que él llamaba "El nexo". Toda la energía que producían las máquinas, todas las redes informáticas, toda la electricidad que fluía a través de ella…Todo. Parecía tentador el tenerlo todo al alcance de su mano. Pero no. Joel no debía malinfluenciar sus nuevos poderes. Lo primero era su seguridad. Lo único que podía hacer era utilizar eso a su favor, pero solo eso.

En cuanto el chico volvió a tener sus dos ojos abiertos. Unas persianas de acero que estaban bajadas se subieron por sí solas.

-Se acabó lo que se daba. Hora de irse.-En cuanto el chico se iba a dar la vuelta, una fuerte explosión hizo que la ventana se rompiera y el muchacho se puso a cubierto.-Joder. ¿Todo este jaleo solo por mí?-El azabache no perdió un segundo por lo que agarró su pistola con silenciador con linterna y salió por la ventana hacia el balcón, aprovechó esos pocos segundos para poder eliminar a dos tiradores que le tenían flanqueado. En un instante de confusión en el tiroteo, Joel subió a un tren en marcha que no parecía tener mucha velocidad para poder agarrarse. El chico se asustó un poco debido al sonido de varias balas que le silbaron los oídos.

Cuando por fin parecía que todo se había calmado, Joel se tranquilizó y se aseguró de que no le seguían. En cuanto el tren paró en la estación más cercana, el pelinegro aprovechó para bajarse del techo del tren y mezclarse con el resto de la multitud. Ya estando en el centro de Manhattan, el joven agarró su móvil y marcó un número. Ya era hora de informarle Steve de su situación.

-Joel, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó el antiguo líder de los Vengadores desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Steve. Solo quiero informarle de que he terminado.

-Ya iba siendo hora, hijo. ¿Tienes un plan de huida?

-He introducido un rastro falso en el sistema de Ross. En las próximas dos semanas, a usted y a la señorita Wanda les van a ver aparecer por Wichita…Amarillo…Tucson. Desaparecerán del mapa en algún punto de México.

-Mientras que vamos en la dirección opuesta…

-Sé que usted tiene un billete solo de ida desde Miami. Si las cosas se calman, me pondré en contacto contigo, pero…

-Tú cuídate, Joel. Y esta vez haz el favor de no meterte en líos.

El azabache no tuvo la oportunidad del ahora no capitán ya que el rubio ya había colgado desde el otro lado de la línea. Tendría muchas cosas que hacer, sería mejor no molestarle.

El chico no tardó más de una hora en llegar a un bloque de apartamentos. Abrió el portal, cogió el ascensor y en un momento ya es tuvo en lo que parecía ser un apartamento oscuro y sin vida.

-No serás bonito, ni acogedor, y está claro que no eres un hogar, pero estuviste ahí cuando más te necesite.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en una silla y una serie de tres pantallas se encendían.-Por la mañana tengo que quemar estos discos duros. Nunca tuve que usarlas. Supongo que es mejor ser un paranoico frustrado que uno muerto.

Las pantallas se apagaron y el adolescente se levantó para abrirse paso entre la oscuridad del sitio. Joel ya se había abierto paso hacia una pequeña cama en donde se desplomó aún con la ropa puesta. Si un hubiera sido por la luz de la calle, no se habría podido apreciar la cabellera roja que acompañaba a una esbelta figura femenina desnuda que se movía entre las sábanas.

-Has vuelto. Te echaba de menos.-Dijo la mujer mientras buscaba los labios del muchacho para poder besarlo.-En cinco horas tengo que irme. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo interesante?

Antes de comerlo ni beberlo, Joel tenía encima de él el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer pelirroja con las facciones de la cara de una diosa y unos ojos de un color esmeralda. Aquella fémina atacó inmediatamente el cuello del chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera esta vez?-Preguntó el chico a lo que la rusa paró el movimiento d su lengua.

-Dos semanas y media. Puede que más. Es por eso que necesito muy en falta lo que solo tú puedes darme.

-¿Y no prefieres mejor ver un par de películas, Nathasa?-Preguntó el chico con algo de tímidez.

La pelirroja le miró con una mirada que no reflejaba burla, sino melancolía. Melancolía porque los dos sabían cómo terminaba esa conversación.

Joel obedeció a quien antaño fue su maestra y ahora era algo parecido a su amante. El pelinegro no habló ni se movió, simplemente se limitó a que Nathasa le desabrochara el pantalón para poder mostrar su erección. Era una mujer hermosa, si. Pero la relación que ellos dos tenían se parecía más a la de una tragedia que a la de un romance. Hubo ocasiones en las que los dos se llegaban a unir durante estas sesiones de sexo, pero ahora…Ahora esto era un simple intercambio de fluidos entre dos personas que ni siquiera sabían cómo definir su relación.

Joel obedeció a su amante y siguió cada orden que le dio durante el coito. Lo último que hizo el joven fue acabar en la cara de Nathasa para que después ella se tirara sobre la cara con una sonrisa lasciva. Al menos uno de ellos había disfrutado aquello.

Más tarde los dos se fueron a lavar para que la pelirroja pudiese tener una media hora más de disfrute sexual. Se secaron, se vistieron y a las siete de la mañana Nathasa se despidió de Joel con un beso francés y un "Te quiero" con alegría. El azabache se quedó solo en aquel apartamento mientras que observaba cómo el sol salía por el horizonte.

Otro día en la vida de Joel Ackerman.

…..

En una luminosa habitación se encontraba una jovencita mirando la televisión. Esta chica parecía tener una edad similar a los diecisiete años, ojos castaños al igual que su pelo, piel en un tono adecuado. Tenía caracteres que le hacían ver muy atractiva y tenía un físico muy bueno para su corta edad. Lo único que habría que reprocharle era el no tener ese sedoso pelo más largo y tenerlo cortado de forma que pareciese que una vez había existido una cola de caballo.

La muchacha se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras que sostenía con inquietud entre sus manos una tarjeta que ya estaba raída por el tiempo que señalizaba el dibujo negro de un águila que estaba rodeado por un círculo. Las noticia de veían de ser muy interesantes pues la castaña no se veía muy distraída que digamos.

 _"Se lo puedo asegurar por completo. Nuestro gobierno no tiene ningún tipo de conexión con estos criminales que se han dignado a escupir a los acuerdos que han sido aprobados por ciento veinte países. Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos de esta organización es que uno de los sublíderes es el criminal conocido como Bucky Barnes. No duden en que no tardará en caer sobre él y sus colaboradores todo el peso de la ley. Veremos entonces si estás más abiertos a negociar."_

 _"Secretario Ross, ¿qué hay del Capitán America? ¿Qué ha sido de él desde que terminó la Guerra Civil?"_

 _"Lo siento, señorita. Pero eso es información clasificada. Ahora, sino les importa, tengo que irme."_

La adolescente reacciono de inmediato al oír. Tan rápido como un rayo, cambió el vial de el televisor para poner una partida con una IA de Mortal Kombat y agarró un mando para ponerse a jugar.

En la habitación entró una mujer que debía rondar los cuarenta años con las mismas características físicas que la chica solo que ella tenía un cabello más largo y con un castaño más oscuro.

-¡Hola, mamá!-Saludó la chica con alegría a su madre.

-Hola, Elisa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Preguntó la mujer mayor mientras que se acercaba a su hija.

-Nada en especial. Aquí, jugando un poco a Mortal Kombat.-Dijo Eli sin conociemiento de que su kombatiente en el juego había sido derrotado con un fatality.

La mujer miró que sobre la cama estaba aquella tarjeta que su hija llevaba guardando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin consultarlo, la madre cogió el mando de la televisión y puso las noticias que su hija había estado viendo previamente.

-¿Y estás segura que no estabas viendo esto?-Preguntó la mujer a Eli mientras que ella no respondía y seguía observando lo que decían sobre los héroes que sí habían accedido al acta de registro.-Vas a unirte a ellos, ¿cierto?

La muchacha se levantó y empezó a girar sus brazo para demostrar su robustez. Aquel miembro poseía una dureza bastante rara. Bastante inusual.

-Bueno, fuiste tú la que me dijo a mí que lo que necesitaba de verdad era pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, ¿no?


	2. De vigilancia con amigos

Era un nubloso y gélido día en el centro de Tokio. Incluso las grandes luces que desprendían las pantallas de los edificios eran colapsadas por la lluvia que caía sin compasión hacia la calle. En el paso de peatones, había tanta gente que se tapaba con un paraguas que parecía como si todo el mundo estuviese viniendo de un mismo funeral. Pero a pesar del estado del clima, en una enorme mansión que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Los jardines eran protegido con grandes muros de piedra blancos. La gente que vivía ahí tenía que ser muy adinerada pues en el mismo aparcamiento se podían encontrar siete coches de empresa idénticos. En el interior de la casa se podía apreciar una paz inmensurable: Las puertas corridizas estaban abiertas por lo que se podía ver cómo en el interior había mujeres bebiendo té, niños jugando en sus habitaciones, hombres que practicaban el noble arte del Kendo…

-Puta lluvia. Nos tenía que tocar justo hoy.-Dijo con descaro un joven castaño de piel tostada mientras que observaba la entrada de la casa con unos prismáticos.

En un piso que se encontraba exactamente en frente de la inmensa mansión. Se encontraban tres jóvenes de menos de veinte años vestidos con uniformes negros que se encontraban vigilando la casa del clan Yashida. No tendrían razón para hacerlo si no fuera porque la misma Mariko Yashida se lo hubiera solicitado a SHIELD. A pesar de que ella fuera la cabeza principal de la familia, seguía sin tener el control total de la familia. Algunos miembros seguían queriendo que la empresa un liderazgo más fuerte, uno que según ellos Mariko no podía dar.

Uno de los jóvenes era el azabache que ya conocíamos de antes que estaba mirando a través de la ventana del apartamento mientras hacía visible la extrañes de su ojo derecho. Al lado suyo se encontraba el castaño ya antes mencionado y detrás suyo estaba un pelinegro que tenía un peinado que rozaba el militar. Este último estaba comprobando todo el equipo tecnológico que habían traído a esa misión: Armas, equipos de reabastecimiento, tecnología…

-Tendrías que cuidar más esos comentarios, Jaime.-Le retracto Joel al castaño por su reciente comentario.

-Lo siento es que la lluvia a penas permite ver nada. Casi ni puedo ver lo negro de la puerta.

- _Aquí estamos igual._ -Se oyó una voz a través de la radio de los muchachos.

Debemos dirigirnos a un apartamento que era exacto al anterior solo que este daba al muro oeste de la mansión, seguramente para vigilar la puerta de atrás del garaje. Allí se encontraban otros tres jóvenes idénticos a los anteriores solo que estos consistían en un castaño, un pelinegro claro y un melenudo con cabellera oscura. Había sido el castaño quien habló por radio.

- _Mark, ¿qué tienes?_ -Habló Joel por radio al castaño

-Absolutamente nada, amigo. Desde aquí solo se puede ver a un montón de japoneses cruzando la calle y alguno que otro que se queda parado sin hacer nada. Es como ver la escena de Kaneki en Tokio Ghoul un millón de veces.-Dijo Mark haciendo que el pelinegro que estaba a su derecha se riera.

-Sabéis podría hacer que la lluvia parase, no me costaría nada.-Habló el pelinegro cuando paró de reír.

-Negativo Adrian. Si Silver Samurai está ahí dentro y sabe que venimos, el que milagrosamente pare de llover no nos ayudará a aprovechar el elemento sorpresa que aún poseemos.-Habló Joel por radio a sus camaradas desde el apartamento A.

- _Aunque eso no nos vendría nada mal a nosotros._ -Se volvió a escuchar una nueva voz desconocida en el canal.

Algo más alejado de allí, se podía divisar un edificio cuya azotea se componía por una serie de pilares de piedra perfectamente alineados. En dos de esos pilares se encontraban dos parapetos que cubrían a dos francotiradores. Estos soldados eran dos pelinegros, uno más robusto que el otro y más desaliñado, que llevaban puesto impermeables de color oscuro mientras veían a través de la miras de sus armas la mansión y el resto de la calle.

-Las miras se están empañando mucho. Y no me gustaría que se colara algo de agua por los orificios del rifle.-Dijo el desaliñado mientras que pasaba el dedo por el cristal.-Michael no se ha quejado aún pero sé que piensa lo mismo.-Afirmó mirando a su compañero de al lado.

-Descuida, John. Si las armas al final ceden hacérnoslo saber y os llevaremos dos nuevos rifles.-Dijo Joel a su compañero de vuelta a la radio pero volvió a prestar atención cuando el canal se abrió por un noveno integrante.

- _¡No te jode! ¡Deberíais verme a mí!_

En lo más alto de una de las torres de la ciudad, cuya única entrada a la calle era solo si se hacía una en picado, se encontraba un joven de pelo oscuro y cuidado que tenía potente mochila metálica que por su aspecto parecía ser muy pesada pero que el joven demostraba su ligereza al estar agachado en el borde del edificio.

-Aquí la altitud es muy alta y me cuesta un poco respirar.-Se quejó el joven mientras trataba de cobrar aire.

- _¡Hey! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?_ -Se abrió el canal de radio por última vez para el último miembro del escuadrón.

En un bosque que se hallaba en las afueras de ciudad se podía ver a un joven cuyo pelo combinaba el rubio y el albino. Aquel chico estaba debajo de un árbol tratando taparse de la lluvia mientras que secaba sus gafas.

-Aquí me estoy tragando todo el barro. ¿Y me podéis decir por qué tengo que estar aquí sí muy fácilmente soy capaz de entrar ahí a supervelocidad, reconocer el terreno y dar luz verde?

-Porque no sabemos qué tipo de sorpresas nos puede tener preparadas el viejo Yashida ahí dentro, Han. Recuerda que estamos reconociendo SU terreno.-Sentencio Joel ya cansado por las quejas de todos.

-Además, tú tienes un grave problema con correr sin pensar, amigo mío.-Dijo Mark al peliblanco haciendo que todos los que estaban en línea se rieran por aquella gracia.

-¡Callaos mirad!-Exigió Joel a sus amigos al ver que unos potentes vehículos se acercaban por la carretera principal.

Las puertas se habían abierto para dejar pasar a tres camaradas de soldados que ya habían comenzado a descargar diferentes equipos para poder desplegarlos en la casa a pesar de la confusión que pareciesen mostrar las mujeres y los niños, pues los hombres eran los únicos que comprendían aquella situación. Los muchachos reconocieron al instante a aquellos soldados. El blasón de sus corazas les identificaba como mercenarios de HYDRA.

-Debe de ser algo muy gordo como para que estos payasos se dignen a entrar en la casa.-Afirmó Mark mientras se iba preparando.

-¿Ordenes, Joel?-Habló esta vez Michael quien ya le había quitado el seguro a su arma.

-Mi equipo y el de Mark entraremos ahora. Atacaremos directamente la puerta principal, será mejor que nos vayamos haciendo con el sitio pasillo a pasillo. Los demás no hagáis nada aún pero estar preparados para una muy posible intervención. Robert, te encargas de ser la caballería aérea. Han, actúa alrededor del objetivo, que ningún civil se acerque por la casa. John y Michael, abandonar los rifles, infiltraros por el garaje y trataremos de reunirnos en la sala médica.-Sentenció Joel mientras que preparaba sus armas y se dirigía rumbo a la calle.-¿Algunas palabras, Mark?

-En las inmortales palabras, de JZ…Da igual que deidad guie mi vivir, pero Señor hoy no me dejes morir. Pero si mi hora a de llegar…

-…mi destino sabré aceptar-Terminó Joel la oración.-¡¿A muerte?!

-¡A MUERTE!-Gritaron todos al unísono.


	3. Daños colaterales

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, aunque resultó ser un beneficio inesperado ya que los golpes de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo lograron ocultar los pasos de Joel y sus compañeros mientras se ocultaban detrás de unos coches, acercándose cada vez más y más a la entrada principal.

En la misma puerta se encontraban dos hombres, uno armado con una katana y el otro sujetando un subfusil. El joven azabache sabía perfectamente que un ataque directo les ayudaría a usar mejor el elemento sorpresa pero el riesgo estaba en que al estar hechos los muros de hormigón sólido saber si adentro de la casa habría alguna sorpresa para los jóvenes.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que hacemos?-Preguntó Jaime al estar ansioso por entrar mientras sujetaba una espada similar a la del segurata de la puerta.-Quiero descubrir si el acero Yashida es tan potente como el mío.

-Aún no. Está bien, tenemos más o menos unos setenta y ocho objetivos a lo largo de la mansión. Más o menos a lo largo de treinta deben de ser civiles inocentes. Los otros son sujetos que hay que incapacitar. Está bien, Jaime utiliza tu telepatía y…-Joel podría haber continuado pero su compañero le hizo parar al ponerse de pie.-¡¿George, qué haces?!

-Ya hablaste mucho, al lío.- El joven de corte de pelo militar se dirigió hacia la puerta con un porte sereno. En cuanto los dos hombres le vieron a penas tuvieron tiempo de blandir de la forma correcta sus armas ya que una fuerte onda sónica les hizo salir volando a ellos y a la pared. Cuando Joel y Jaime pudieron volver a enfocar la vista pudieron observar que la pared ahora solo constada de un montón de piedras y granitos de color blanco. El azabache miró a George molesto ya que este último tenía un alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Ahora hay una entrada, ¿no?-Contestó el joven de escaso pelo al mirar la expresión de su camarada.

-No tenías que hacerlo así. Nos has expuesto mucho y… ¡Cuidado!-Una vez más el azabache paró su diálogo pero esta vez fue por el bien de su compañero.

Al observar que detrás de George avanzaban tres mercenarios de HYDRA, el pelinegro empujo a su compañero hacia un lado y sacó su arma, que estaba equipada con un silenciador y una linterna, y acabó con tres hombres haciendo que cayeran al suelo a causa de los rápidos y certeros disparos que se habían acabado de llevar. Después de observar los cuerpos de sus tres víctimas, Joel volvió su mirada hacia sus dos compañeros, George esta vez tenía una cara distinta a la de antes.

-Ah…Gracias. Ahora supongo que estamos en paz.-Le costó articular al principio a George.

-Esto, es por lo que hay que pensar antes de actuar, porque pueden pasar este tipo de cosas.-El azabache trató de enseñarles a sus amigos una lección de humildad pero entonces recordó su objetivo principal.-Da igual, sigamos. Hay que llegar al laboratorio y reunirnos con los demás.

El grupo de superhumanos empezó a correr a lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión hasta que Jaime se acercó un poco para hablar con Joel mientras seguían corriendo.

-Oye jefe, ¿porqué antes para matar a esos idiotas has utilizado la pistola y no has usado tus poderes?

Joel tenía mil y una razones por las que no explicarse y dejar a Jaime con la palabra en la boca pero en ese momento él quería que Jaime estuviese concentrado y permaneciese callado. Si la respuesta le haría cerrar la boca, está bien.

-Simplemente lo hago porque me ayuda a recordar todo lo humano que tengo que ser.

…..

En el interior del ala oeste de la mansión, un joven japonés de pelo negro agarraba con fuerza la herida de un compañero suyo que ahora yacía en el suelo mientras que el resto del sitio se encontraba como si hubiese pasado un huracán. Aquel pobre joven se encontraba llorando y con un montón de frustración en su rostro al no querer aceptar la muerte de su camarada.

-Vamos, Shino…Puedes hacerlo…Te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí te invitaré a una libre en el Karaoke. ¡Lo juro!-Hablaba el chico en su propio idioma al dejar salir más lágrimas de sus ojos.

De repente, unos potentes pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo. El joven se secó las lágrimas y agarró su fusil para prepararse en cuanto pudo ver una enorme sombra que se movía en su dirección. El joven temblaba como un flan y empezó a tiritar cuando descubrió que el origen de aquella sombra era nada más y nada menso que un monstruoso y enorme lobo de pelo negro que poseía a parte de un gran tamaño unos ojos que eran tan rojos como la misma sangre. Aquel animal parecía sacado de las peores pesadillas de una persona por lo que no es d extrañar que aquel muchacho se orinara encima en cuanto le vio.

El último acto de aquel chico trató de soltar un potente grito antes de comenzar a soltar toda la munición que tenía. Mas todo esto fue en vano pues aquella bestia se abalanzó contra él haciendo que su cuerpo se partiese por la mitad debido a la presión que ejercían sus tremendas fauces.

Una vez que el monstruo se calmó, este fue perdiendo tamaña hasta adquirir una forma humanoide y terminar convirtiéndose en un muchacho de pelo negro que vestía un uniforme de SHIELD y tenía un poco de sangre en su boca que estaba resaltada por una sonrisa. Acto seguido el joven sacó dos hachas de su cinturón y empezar a masacrar al resto de personal que se hallaba en la mansión. La diversión parecía no tener fin para el chico hasta que una terrible visión le hizo parase en seco.

Se trataban de unos veinte mercenarios que tenían sus armas apuntando y listas para disparar al chico. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que unos dos hombres de la retaguardia fueron eliminados. Uno por un relámpago y el otro por una llamarada de energía que le hizo desvanecerse. En cuanto los hombres se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con dos castaños que vestían uniforme de SHIELD: Uno de ellos estaba formando una red de rayos con sus dos manos y el otro tenía todo su brazo rodeado por llamas azules. Adrian y Mark eran sus nombres. La batalla entre los dos bandos duró apenas dos minutos. Varios hombres fueron calcinados de forma rápida pero dolorosa por uno de los agentes mientras que otros tuvieron en cierto modo mejor suerte y simplemente desaparecieron en cuanto una ola de fuego azul se les vino encima. Los últimos fueron eliminados por el joven de las hachas ya que les sorprendió descuidados cuando se habían olvidado de que él aún estaba detrás. El muchacho de pelo largo que aún tenía algo de sangre en su cara, les sonrió a sus camaradas por la reciente victoria.

-Os estaba reservando a estos.-Dijo el cambia forma refiriéndose a los cadáveres que quedaban y que aún soltaban alguna que otra chispa de electricidad.

-¡Qué considerado, Elías!-Respondió Adrian, quien era el causante de tales resultados.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran seguir hablando, un mercenario armado con un potente lanzallamas abrió fuego sobre ellos. Cuando el hombre pensaba que esos chicos ya eran pasto de las cenizas, paró su sorpresa. Resultó que todo el fuego había sido almacenado por Mark en una única bola de fuego que levitaba sobre sus manos.

-Buen intento pero creo que aún tenéis que mejorar vuestra estrategia.-Dijo Mark antes de lanzar la esfera de llamas hacia aquel sujeto haciendo que saliera disparado.

Acto seguido los tres jóvenes siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio, en donde se encontraban sus otros tres compañeros de escuadrón esperándoles.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-Preguntó Jaime quien ya blandía su espada con impaciencia.

-Es que hemos tenido ciertas…complicaciones.-Respondió Mark con una sonrisa picara.

Sin decir más palabras los jóvenes se prepararon para posiblemente enfrentar a quien sería el jefe final. Jaime blandía su espada mientras que el cuerpo de Mark se volvía energía pura del Teseracto. George crujía sus nudillos mientras que Adrian creaba un pequeño tornado en su mano. Y Elías ponía una cara de furia animal mientras que el brazo derecho de Joel adquiría una coraza que le terminó poniendo una armadura tecnológica que le cubrí hasta el hombro y al mismo tiempo su ojo adquiría una heterocromía azul.

Los seis jóvenes derribaron la puerta y pusieron una pose de combate al observar cara a cara la armadura de Silver Samurái. La última batalla con el líder del clan Yashida. A aquel viejo no le bastaba haber sobrevivido a una lucha brutal con Lobezno. No. Tenía que poner su confianza, sus avances y su dinero en HYDRA.

Sin embargo los muchachos empezaron a sentirse ridículos pues habían paso cuatro minutos y la armadura no se movía. Joel pudo entrar en los sistemas y vio que el traje estaba totalmente vacío.

-Vaya hombre, qué fastidio.-Dijo Elías enfundando sus dos hachas.

-Debió irse hace tiempo. Seguramente que lo que quería es que entrásemos en este asalto para hacerle ganar tiempo en su escape. De todos modos no creo que haya tenido suficiente tiempo para limpiar todo su disco duro. Elías y George, venid para revisar el ordenados principal. Los demás registrad si por aquí está el adamantium de contrabando. Jaime, intenta abrid la armadura.-Ordenó Joel a sus camaradas mientras se dirigía al ordenador.

En cuanto Joel llegó pudo observar que en la pantalla se encontraba una cuenta atrás de tiempo que se encontraba en un minuto y medio. Elias y Jaime no lo comprendieron pero Joel adquirió una expresión de horror y dirigió la mirada hacia sus camaradas.-Jaime había abierto la armadura y en la cabina del piloto había pequeñas esferas de metal que empezaron a parpadear. Lo mismo les pasó a Mark y Adrian que se lo encontraron en unos enormes cajones que ya estaban abiertos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y entendieron la terrible situación en la que se habían metido. Bombas de adamantium. Totalmente indestructibles. Pero eso no era lo peor. Absolutamente toda la casa estaba hecha por así decirlo de madera, tela y papel. Sin contar el jardín y mucho menos la otra porción de productos inflamables que habría a lo largo de la mansión.

La situación se podía definir de la siguiente manera: En menos de un minuto el aire se convertiría en fuego.

-¡Venid todos aquí! ¡RAPIDO!-Pidió Mark mientras empezaba a formar un campo energético que les comenzó a rodear a todos. Probablemente esa era la única oportunidad que tenían para sobrevivir.

-¡Espera, antes tengo que cerrar todo este sitio!-Dijo Joel pero fue llevado a la fuerza por sus compañeros hacia el escudo antes de que sus poderes pudieran tener ningún efecto.-¡No, no, no, NO!

…..

En la aún lluviosa calle, Han y Robert se encontraban a un lado del paso de peatones mientras el agua aún les seguía dando de lleno.

-Todo el camino está sin ningún peatón-Inquirió Han mientras se ponía las gafas para que el agua no se le metiera en los ojos.

-El cielo también está limpio.-Añadió Robert mientras miraba la mansión.-Oye, hace tiempo que ya no oigo ruido, creo que ya podemos entrar y sacar a los civiles para…

Exactamente un segundo después de decir eso, un potente estruendo se oyó del lado de la casa y hizo que los dos chicos se giraran a ver cómo acto seguido una inmensa llamarada destruía la mansión y a su vez…a todos lo que estaban dentro de ella.

…..

 **POV Joel**

No veo nada. Nada de nada. ¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿En serio voy a morir? ¿En esta tierra que no es la mía? No puede ser. No lo acepto. Este no era mi destino. ¡Esto no tenía que suceder de esta forma!

Ahora puedo ver algo. Pero tan solo son imágenes que produce mi mente. Veo a mi madre. Es curioso que me acuerde de ella, ya que hace más de tres años que no nos hemos visto. Ahora veo a Nathasa, y aunque ni siquiera yo soy capaz de creérmelo, la veo sonreír, pero sonreír como lo hacía antes. La veo en el momento en el que yo y John éramos sus alumnos y cuando los dos estábamos realmente enamorados el uno del otro.

Esto último sí que soy incapaz de creérmelo. Estoy viendo en este mismo instante al capitán y creo que a su lado está la señorita Wanda. ¡Y no lo eso! También estaba ahí en señor Barnes Es curioso que en el momento en el que posiblemente me reuniría con mi creador viera a las tres personas que me dieron a mí y a mis amigos una oportunidad a mí y a mis amigos.

Fue en ese momento en el que supe que no estaba muerto. ¿Queréis saber cómo lo supe? Puede que el choque de la explosión me hubiera ralentizado pero fue en aquellos momentos de alucinación en los que por una sola vez desde que conseguí mis nuevos poderes en la guerra civil, no estaba conectado a una red. Fue ese nuevo golpe, esa invasión de datos, ese bombardeo de información…lo que me hizo volver a la tierra de los vivos aunque mentiría si dijera que no querría haber estado un poco más de tiempo en el limbo.

Lo que me tapaba la luz resultaba ser un trozo enorme de madera y unos cuantos escombros de metal. El cuello me dolía bastante por lo que decidí mirar hacia abajo. Estaba encima de un montón de cenizas, barro negro, y pedazos de madera. Tuve suerte que ninguno de esos se me clavara en el cuerpo. Mi traje estaba totalmente manchado y mi chaleco estaba bastante rasgado, sin contar que mi pistola se había quemado.

Ojala nunca hubiera levantado la cabeza. Puede que si me hubiese despertado en el hospital o en una camilla médica, podría haberme ahorrado alguno de los problemas anteriores o incluso podría haber previsto el mal que estaba por venir.

Ya no estaba la casa. Ni los muros. Ni tampoco los jardines. Había fuego por todas partes, a pesar de que la maldita lluvia aún siguiese cayendo y el que los bomberos ya habían empezado a hacer su trabajo. Ya no había absolutamente nada de nada. Pero lo que vi a continuación realmente me dejó helado.

Notaba que mi cara estaba llena de tierra, así que decidí pasarme las manos por la cara. Cuando las miré pude ver que a parte de algunos polvos y tierra, también había tres pequeños blancos que se asimilaban a pequeñísimas piedras y que sin duda me habían dejado marcas en la cara.

Pero por desgracia, yo sabía que aquello no eran piedras. Nathasha me enseñó a cómo reconocer visualmente restos humanos que han sufrido daños ígneos. A cómo reconocer de qué lugar provenían esos restos para poder realizar una autopsia favorable.

Así que sí, pude reconocer que aquellas piedritas eran en realidad fragmentos de huesos humanos que sin duda en algún momento pertenecieron a la espina dorsal de alguien. Pero el asunto no terminó ahí, no. El destino decidió que yo tenía que saber todo lo que había pasado ahí. Saber todo lo que habíamos hecho yo y los chicos…Saber que la espina dorsal a la que pertenecían esos huesos era la de un bebé que probablemente tendría menos de once meses.

Una de las cosas que no podía reprocharle a aquella lluvia es que ocultó mis lágrimas en el momento en el que me colapsé.


	4. Aceptando responsabilidades

El inmenso garaje de la mansión albergaba una enorme cantidad de coches. Aunque eso no era de extrañar ya que en sí los Yashida eran miembros de la mitad del patrimonio de Japón, incluso en los libros de historia se cuenta que durante los tiempos de la tercera dinastía fue el mismísimo emperador quien les nombró regentes del imperio. En verdad esta gente no tenía ningún problema para abrirse camino por el mundo. Lo tenían a sus pies desde el nacimiento.

A uno de los guardias que vigilaba la zona le pareció oír un ruido en una zona apartada del garaje. Mientras que el japonés se iba a investigar aquel lugar que estaba tan aislado como oscuro, los mercenarios le cubrían mientras se acercaban a su posición.

Casi en una fracción de segundo, el guardia fue atraído por medio de un empujón hacia aquel lugar. Todo el sitio quedó en completo silencio ya que lo último que se oyó fue el grito seco del guardia antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Cuando los dos guardias se preparaban para quitarles el seguro a sus rifles, una figura vestida de negro salió del rincón y acto seguido derribó a los dos mercenarios, que acababan de empezar a abrir fuego contra el sujeto. con lo que parecían ser unos barrotes de puntas de acero con los que consiguió abrirle una brecha en la cabeza a uno de los soldados. En cuanto la figura se puso recta se pudo distinguir a un joven de pelo negro que llevaba un chaleco que acompañaba a su uniforme negro de SHIELD. Aquel agente iba armado hasta los dientes pues entre su arsenal se distinguían: Dos pistolas cuyas fundas colgaban del cinturón a cada lado, dos paquetes de dardos que se encontraban a cada extremo de la hebilla, un trabuco de dos cañones en un costado y al lado una ballesta ligera que se hallaba sin desplegar, sin contar las demás bolsas de municiones y un cuchillo cuya hoja era tapada por las bolsas. En la espalda del chico de pelo desordenado habían tres objetos: Una escopeta que carecía de culata sino que se agarraba directamente del mango, una especie de hoz y un amarre que sujetaba las dos armas y también un cinturón repleto de diferentes tipos de granadas.

Después de que el muchacho revisara su equipo, dirigió su vista hacia su antebrazo y pudo comprobar que había dos pequeñas aperturas en su carne y su piel que de algún modo se estaban rellenadas por unas nuevas.

-¿Solo dos tiros en la muñeca?-Empezó a hablar solo el pelinegro.-Bueno, se puede mejorar la actuación.

Ya que el chico estaba distraído viendo su autosanación, fue incapaz de poder notar que se estaban acercando cinco mercenarios más hacia él y que ya estaban listo para abrir fuego contra él. Por suerte para el chico, aquellos hombres fueron abatidos por unas balas cuy estruendo fue detenido por el silenciador del fusil del que provenían estas.

Cuando el primer joven miró en la dirección de la que habían venido esos tiros, del túnel del garaje salió un nuevo agente de pelo castaño oscuro y piel un poco más clara que el primero. Este nuevo muchacho vestía con un uniforme idéntico al del pelinegro solo que el suyo variaba por el tipo de equipo que poseía: Una escopeta y un rifle amarrados a la espalda, un revolver al costado de su chaleco. Un M16 con silenciador, mira automática y cargador amplió que se amarraba al otro extremo y por último una sola pistola que se sujetaba del mismo modo que las duales que pertenecían a su camarada.

-Asombroso, muy bien hecho Michael.-Exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido por la precisión de los disparos de su compañero.-Está claro que la fortuna sonríe a tu puntería.

-No es fortuna, sino destreza John.-Reclamó el castaño oscuro.-Tú fíjate en mí y aprenderás algo.

El azabache de nombre John hizo un gesto de asombro por el reciente comentario de Michael.

-¿Perdona? ¿No crees que será al contrario?-Señaló John a sus tres primeras víctimas.-Una actuación limpia y perfecta. Sin deslices. He podido utilizar el sigilo y el elemento sorpresa a mi favor y he logrado llevar a cabo mi objetivo sin llevarme ningún alma por delante. Tú en cambio…

-Yo en cambio me he limitado a seguir órdenes y he llevado a cabo mi objetivo de la manera más militar posible.-Terminó Michel tratando de ocultar su enojo a su compañero.-¿Cuándo dejarás de darme lecciones?

-Lo haré cuando me escuches. Además, alegra esa cara.-El pelinegro le dio a su migo una palmada en la espalda para animarle.-Esta noche brindaremos por un trabajo bien hecho.

-Sí supongo que sí. Por cierto, ¿no tienes calo…

El castaño fue incapaz de acabar su frase ya que acto seguido ya que sintieron un potente temblor que iba acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. Los jóvenes supieron que aquello debía provenir de una explosión, una muy potente si la habían sentido ellos que estaban en el subsuelo. John pudo observar durante unos momentos que la puerta que llevaba arriba estaba abierta. Una fuerte luz se iba adornando junto a las escaleras y pronto estaría junto a ellos dos. John sabía que en unos segundos la ola de fuego les arrasaría, o por lo menos a Michael. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Por la parte de Michel, todo pasó muy rápido. Su camarada le atizó una patada tan fuerte que le hizo volar hasta la pared de espaldas. Acto seguido pudo ver a John corriendo hacia él y cubriéndole con dos escudos antidisturbios que les había quitado a los cadáveres de los mercenarios. Los siguiente que ocurrió no se puede explicar muy bien. Michel solo notó cómo si todo el aire se colapsase en contra de él para finalmente sentir sobre él un peso real.

…..

 **POV John**

La primera vez que mi factor curativo me ayudó, no podía creer cómo se sentía mi nueva piel. Era como la piel de un bebé cuando respira por primera vez, no se siente como nada en este mundo. Tan suave y nueva como si crepitara. Nunca tocada por ninguna otra cosa hasta ese momento, sabes. Nunca herida por nadie. Pero este don se puede llegar a convertir en una maldición muy fácilmente. Un factor curativo significa que puedes empujar los límites mucho más. Y mientras juegas con la inmortalidad…otras personas pagan el precio. Lo divertido es que cada vez que crece piel nueva sobre la que fue cortada y rasgada, cada vez que sientes el vibrar y el roer de los huesos que se vuelven a colocar…Es como si consiguieses una nueva vida . Te sientes un poco como una nueva persona. Y eso lo quieras o no esto te termina pasando factura. Por suerte, yo aún tenía tiempo. Conocer al maestro Logan y a Wade me hizo ver hasta dónde estaban los límites. Nuca me habían atravesado la cabeza con un cuchillo y lo habían dejado ahí, nunca me había tirado desde una altura de más de veinticinco metros, nunca me habían cortado una mano y me había vuelto a crecer otra. Ni tampoco nunca me habían triado una bomba atómica encima. Tengo que admitir que el que me incineraran durante tres minutos seguidos y que se me cayeran kilos de hormigón encima era lo más hardcore que me había pasado hasta ahora.

Lo primero que pude sentir fue el tacto de la hierba y el insoportable calor que producía el humo. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, y fui capaz de observar que mi chaleco ya no estaba, lo único que cubría mi torso era mi camiseta que también estaba algo chamuscada. Conseguí girar mi cabeza hacia un lado, y pude ver a mi amigo y compañero. Al menos lo había logrado, había salvado a Michael. Tengo que admitir que no era el menor de los planes, pero había funcionado y eso era lo importante. No pude hablar porque de alguna manera se me agotaron las fuerzas para eso. Es muy posible que aspirara mucho fuego y se me asaran las cuerdas vocales.

Mi carne aún se estaba curando y las quemaduras seguían siendo bastante graves pero a pesar de eso fui capaz de alzarme un poco y verlo. Ver lo que había pasado y más adelante lo que nuestra incompetencia había provocado.

-¿P-Pero…qué hemos…hecho?-Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir antes de desmayarme de nuevo.

…..

 **POV Mark**

A duras penas fui capaz de sacar a rastras a Jaime y a Adrian pues ellos habían acabado al lado mío. El escudo de energía había resistido al final lo suficiente como para protegernos. Menos mal que tenía a mi disposición la energía del Teseracto, un simple escudo elemental formado de fuego, tierra, aire y agua hubiera resultado impotente frente tal impacto.

Llevé a los chicos hasta la acera de la calle, afuera de la casa, donde ya se habían empezado a congregar una gran cantidad de vehículos: Policías, bomberos y la Interpol ya estaban presentes. Pronto los idiotas de la central ya se enterarían si no se habían entrado ya, y entonces creo que seremos nosotros quien desearíamos que la explosión nos hubiese matado. Pero lo que habíamos hecho, lo que habíamos hecho no tenía nombre.

Estas atrocidades no están sacadas de ninguna película de terror. Se trata de historias de la vida real, de sucesos que no hace mucho saltaron a los titulares de los periódicos en cierto país latinoamericano. Sin embargo, ese país no es ninguna excepción en el mundo de hoy. Los actos de crueldad están a la orden del día. Atentados terroristas, bombas, asesinatos, disparos, asaltos y violaciones no son más que una pequeña parte de ellos. Vez tras vez, los medios de comunicación presentan gráficos informes de atrocidades, y muchas personas ya no se escandalizan al ver las imágenes o al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Fue en ese momento en el que me pregunte: "¿Qué le está pasando a este mundo? ¿Es que se ha perdido todo respeto por los sentimientos y la vida del prójimo? ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en un mundo como este?".

La mayoría de la gente no cree que estos casos de extrema violencia y crueldad sean obra de un espíritu maligno. Muchos piensan que la verdadera causa hay que buscarla en nuestra propia naturaleza, en nuestros instintos más oscuros. Otros le echan la culpa a un grupo exclusivo de ricos y poderosos que supuestamente llevan décadas conspirando en las sombras para dominar el mundo. Y también están los que achacan toda la injusticia y sufrimiento a los distintos gobiernos y dirigentes. Mi mente se volvió a llenar de incógnitas: ¿Qué piensa? ¿Por qué abundan tanto la maldad, la crueldad, el salvajismo y el sufrimiento a pesar de los esfuerzos por eliminarlos? ¿Por qué parece que los seres humanos, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias, siguen avanzando hacia su propio exterminio? ¿Hay algún responsable detrás? ¿Quién domina realmente el mundo?

Todo eso fluyo a través de mi mente en el momento en el que vi aquel páramo en llamas. Realmente lo habíamos hecho. Los habíamos matado a todos. Recordé en ese momento las palabras de Joel. _"_ _Más o menos a lo largo de treinta deben de ser civiles inocentes. Los otros son sujetos que hay que incapacitar."_

Nuestros poderes, nuestra responsabilidad.

…..

Cuando el diluvio ya había terminado y el frío había sido sustituido por el calor que ya había sido antes narrado, el escuadrón ya estaba reunido en lo que quedaba de la puerta principal de la mansión.

John era sostenido a duras penas por Michael. Jaime, Adrian y Elías se encontraban en una ambulancia cercana con mantas encima de ellos mientras respiraban con unos dispensadores de oxígeno. George, que se encontraba algo mejor, se hallaba hablando con varios policías que estaban ansiosos por oír una buena explicación. Los ya mencionados eran los que en su mayoría estaban más sucios agotados y traumatizados. Eso no se podía agregar a Ian y Robert que les había tocado la función de redactar el informe de la misión, las últimas palabras de este serían: Sin supervivientes.

Por último Joel se encontraba de rodillas enfrente de los escombros de la casa y sostenía entre sus manos aún aquellos pequeños pedazos de hueso. A su lado estaba Mark que había hecho acopia de fuerza para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Joel se levantó y miró a los ojos a su camarada.

-Silver Sámurai. Creía que comprendía su indiferencia pero no podía llegar a creer el alcance de su crueldad.-Dijo el azabache indignado.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo un hombre puede llegar a sacrificar as u propia sangre por sus ansias de poder? Iremos por él, sufrirá por lo que ha hecho.-Sentenció Mark lleno de ira.

-No. Nos lo advirtieron. Debimos ser más precavidos. Bajamos la…Bajé la guardia durante un momento. Y esto es lo que ha pasado. La muerte de estas almas será algo que nos acompañe hasta el fin de nuestros días.-El azabache volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los huesos de su mano.-Algunos eran solo niños.

Los dos amigos se quedaron observando durante un rato más. Aquellos chicos hubieran apreciado mucho más esos momentos, en los que estaban todos juntos y unidos, pues ni siquiera serían capaces de prevenir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Este no era el final, solo el principio de algo mucho más grande y grotesco. Era el comienzo de un duelo. La campana de aviso. La chispa que prendía la mecha…El primer cañonazo que se daba antes de que comenzase una guerra que enfrentaría a héroes contra justicieros, libertinos contra librepensadores. Amigos contra amigos.


	5. Revelación

El grupo de diez muchachos estaban concentrados en la sala de espera que estaba ubicada en el pasillo que daba al despacho del secretario del gobierno, el general Ross. Habían oído hablar de él, gracias a Ross el escuadrón había tenido que dar la cara ante las cámaras. Fue el mismo día en el que Jaime, Elías, George y Adrian entraron en el grupo. Al parecer una de las nuevas iniciativas que daban los acuerdos de Sokovia era la unión de diversos equipos de superhumanos a los que se les darían distintas funciones bajo todo tipo de organizaciones sobre el país. Ross pensó que Joel y el equipo serían un buen ejemplo ya que a pesar de haber formado parte de la anterior guerra civil haría más énfasis en el hecho de que cualquier justiciero solitario no podría sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo en el que las leyes heroicas actuaban tan seriamente. Los jóvenes odiaban al general por los dos tratos que les daba: El de estrellas de cine y el de mascotas de circo, sin contar el factor amenazante que ellos ejercían sobre otros países. Joel era el que detestaba más a Ross ya que sabía cómo les veía realmente. Una día pirateó las cámaras de su oficina y le oyó decir la siguiente frase: " _No hace falta tener un campeón para la humanidad. Lo que hay que tener es un cargador de balas de plata. De esa forma no tendremos que rezar por la misericordia de los monstruos_ ". Joel se comió la cabeza con aquella declaración y en su mente no se dejaba de formular la siguiente pregunta: ¿Era una bala de plata o un campeón?

-¿Qué creéis que nos van a hacer?-Preguntó nervioso Elías que al igual que sus compañeros iba vestido con ropa normal. El joven de pelo oscuro parecía preocupado por el destino que les esperaba.

-Vete tú a saber. Lo más seguro es que vayamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida en prisión. Espero que todos tengamos un pulso firme porque no pienso ayudar al que se le caiga el jabón en las duchas.-Inquirió Mark, tratando sin éxito que quitarle la mínima presión al asunto.

-¿Prisión? ¿Estás de broma, verdad?-Cuestionó incrédulo Robert.-Yo me preocuparía más de que quieran ejecutarnos. Hemos hecho esto en suelo extranjero, fijo que los japoneses ya estén reclamando nuestras cabezas. Quizá incluso están enviando las espadas para hacerlo.-Sentenció el aéreo del escuadrón.

-Yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso.-Sugirió John con astucia mientras se limpiaba las uñas sobre la ropa.

-Tú no te rías, listillo. A ti te toca la peor parte. Lo más probable es que lo único que hagan es experimentar con tu cuerpo hasta que ya no les seas útil. Puede que te encierren en un agujero hasta que encuentren la manera de matarte o decidan convertirte en su esclavo.-Contestó con un tono de enfadado Mark.

-Oye, tú también podrías tratar de tener una mejor actitud. ¿No Mark?-Respondió el pelinegro con el mismo tono a la declaración del castaño.

-¡Oh, perdón! ¡Los siento por no tener una visión más positiva para ti! ¡Qué importa, solo hemos matado a cuarenta personas!-Exclamó Mark en un tono sarcástico y elevado.

-¡Oye, a mí no me hables de esa forma, chaval! ¡No olvides quién ha salvado a un compañero y quién ha recibido encima varias toneladas de hormigón!-Contentó John ya sonando furioso.

-¡Genial, me alegro mucho! ¡Se ve que después de todo no eres un completo inútil!

-¡Oye por mí vete a la mierda Mark!

-¡Que te den por culo, John! ¡No me pongas las manos de encima!

Los dos jóvenes agentes se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se empezaron a dar una serie de empujones el uno al otro. Sus otros compañeros no parecían que fuesen a pararles y así hubiera sido si cierto azabache no hubiese intervenido en las escena.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?-Entró fuerte Joel para tranquilizar a sus camaradas al mismo tiempo que ponía sus brazos para que se separasen.-Aquí no le va a pasar nada a nadie porque ninguno de nosotros es culpable de nada. Nos tendieron una trampa. Puede que seamos culpables de algunos errores, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Yashida sea el auténtico cosechador de estas almas.-Sentenció el tecnopata mientras hacía que sus dos compañeros se sentasen mientras se dedicaban a lanzarse miradas asesinas entre sí.

Casi en ese mismo instante la puerta del despacho se abrió y se pudo ver la figura de un hombre afroamericano, con un parche en el ojo y vestido con un abrigo de licra negra. Han se lanzó de su asiento para arrodillarse delante de aquel hombre mientras que justaba sus dos manos y en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse algunas lágrimas.

-¡Por favor, director! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No haga que nos mate, no ha sido culpa nuestra, lo juro! ¡Por favor!-Suplicó el semi-peliplateado mientras que sus compañeros no se podían creer la actuación que estaba dando el velocista.

-¡Han, para de una vez, jodido estúpido de mierda!-Rugió el castaño mientras que contenía sus ganas de darle un golpe a Han.

Lo que hizo Nick a continuación fue levantar al chico del suelo y darle un bofetón con el que incluso se le secaron las lágrimas.

-Han, cállate. Ahora, entra ahí y acepta lo que te venga…como un hombre.-Nick no cambió en toda esa frase, ni siquiera cuando el joven le dijo un "Sí, señor".-Y lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Entren, ahora.-El hombre observó cómo cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón, pero aprovechando que Joel era el último en entrar aprovechó para decirle algo.-He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano, te lo juro.

El azabache no contestó sino que dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el despacho y continuó su camino.

…..

Cuando todos los jóvenes estuvieron reunidos, el general Ross les ordenó que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa al mismo momento que una enorme pantalla holográfica aparecía y unas imágenes empezaban a reproducirse. El escuadrón reconoció inmediatamente esas imágenes.

-Espero que estén orgullosos acaban de manchar los acuerdos de Sokovia. Han mancillado los principios por los que han sido creados y han hecho ver a la gente que el mundo es un lugar incluso más peligroso. Pero al menos han hecho algo bien, ¿saben? Han hecho más fuerte la hipótesis de la ONU: Los superhumanos son peligrosos, tienen poder ilimitado y sin supervisión.

-¡Oiga, esos videos ni siquiera no de nosotros! ¡Son de los Vengadores y eso fue hace casi cinco años!-Exclamó Mark.

-¿Usted se da cuenta de que la Tierra estaba siendo atacada, verdad? Esos videos son de ellos salvando el día.-Coraboró Jaime con su amigo.

-Personas morían mientras tú citas "Salvando el día".

-¿Ustedes no dispararon una bomba nuclear cuando atacaron los Chitauri?-Cuestionó con intriga Han, que había decidido hacer lo que su director le había ordenado.

-¿Sí, eso que iba a hacer? ¿Bañar a Nueva York con abrazos? Sea serio con nosotros, general.-Sentenció de forma soberbia John ante su superior.

-Veo que a pesar de todo ustedes siguen sin comprender el porqué tienen que ser coordinados.

-Pues no, no lo entendemos, vosotros sois los que sois más imprudentes de todos.-Dijo Adrian al empezar a hartarse de aquella regañina.

-¡Eso! ¡Vosotros tenéis por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de la culpa de que Ultron fuera creado!-Exclamó George.

-La ONU no lo ve de vuestra misma manera, jovencitos.-Sentenció nuevamente Ross.

-Sí, ya. Pues puede decirle a la ONU que Joel y yo quedamos en empate con Vision. Además, ¿qué nos van a hacer? ¿Jubilarnos? Somos demasiado valiosos para usted, Ross. No les quedan más metahumanos en SHIELD y que yo sepa el tema con los Inhumanos no va muy bien que digamos, ¿no?

El secretario dirigió la vista hacia el azabache que había sido nombrado, quería saber si el chico tenía algo que decir.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Joel? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

El chico de pelo negro siguió manteniendo su mismo semblante, sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Después de todo...él era el líder.

-Lo que yo opino es que usted podría eliminarnos si quisiera o si nos rebelásemos también nos podría esclavizar de alguna manera. Pero usted y yo sabemos que una mente y cuerpo cautivos no son muy funcionables. Ahora, usted sabe perfectamente que esto no ha sido culpa nuestra pero como tiene que salir de esta son que le salpique la mierda imagino que usará el hecho de que no estábamos bien entrenados, o que no teníamos el equipo correcto…o que somos unos inútiles.¿No?-El joven azabache dio todo ese discurso antes de ponerse de pie y mirar directamente a los ojos del general.-El gobierno olvida miles de cosas todos los días. Usted va a hacer que esto sea otra cosa que se olvide, ¿cierto, Ross?

El secretario se quedó expectante ante el semblante del muchacho. Cuando por fin se dio por vencido, decidió devolvérsela a Joel. No…Devolvérsela a todos.

-De acuerdo, vosotros lo habéis querido. Creéis que lucháis contra los tipos malos ahí fuera...pues os voy a mostrar lo que es ser malo de verdad.-El general mostró esta vez en la pantalla videos de los miembros del escuadrón.-Bien, como ignorarán a juzgar por la ausencia de felicitaciones, su equipo cumple hoy seis meses. Hoy han completado el periodo de prueba pero al mismo tiempo han completado también un…examen.-Sugirió de forma misteriosa el anciano y sonrió ante la ignorancia y preocupación que los chicos parecían tener.-¿Qué, no lo sabían? ¿Joel no se los dijo? Él estuvo al tanto de que al mismo tiempo que completaban esas misiones se iría tomando nota de sus habilidades, movimientos, poderes y carencias que cada uno poseía. De esta forma se pudo llegar a forma diez planes de defensa diferentes en caso de que alguno de ustedes perdiera el control o se rebelara.-Ross sonrió nuevamente al ver la expresión de horror de los chicos ante aquella revelación.-Ahora, los planes están diseñados tanto para incapacitar como para matar. Pero pueden estar tranquilos, no tiene porque pasar nada siempre que sean buenos y obedientes, ¿no?-Terminó el general y recogió su maletín y se dispuso a irse.-Espero que sean más educados la próxima vez, yo procuraría no salir a la calle estos días. Los noticieros seguro se cebarán con ustedes.

Ross les dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca cuando cerró la puerta y les dejó solos. Robert, siendo controlado por su ira, agarró un cenicero cercano y lo aventó contra la puerta por la que se había marchado su superior. Después de eso, Mark se levantó con fuerza de su silla y se dirigió al ahora sentado Joel. Cualquier cosa podía pasar a continuación, la mente del castaño estaba muy turbia y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por castigar el acto que había hecho su camarada. Había roto la confianza del equipo. Les había ocultado un secreto del que las vidas de todos dependían. Y lo pero de todo y lo que era más frustrante, había vendido a sus amigos.

-Ahora mismo de lo que tengo más ganas es de golpearte. Pero eres mi amigo así que te daré la oportunidad de que te justifiques.-Amenazó el castaño al azabache.-¿Porqué accediste a que nos espiarán y estudiaran nuestras debilidades?

-Lo que hice no requiere de ninguna justificación. De ser necesario lo volvería a hacer.-Contestó secamente Joel.

-No. Te conozco y sé lo que puedes hacer, podrías haber borrado o falsificado esos datos si hubieses querido. Tenías un motivo para hacerlo, cuéntanoslo.-Sentencio de manera ruda Mark, sintiendo como las fuerzas que le contenían se iban agotando.

-Como individuos y aún más como grupo, somos demasiado poderosos como para no tener un seguro contra cualquier posible abuso de nuestro poder.-Respondió finalmente el tecnopata dejando a sus compañeros realmente dolidos por el terrible abuso de confianza que acababan de tener.

-Usamos nuestro poder para proteger al mundo, siempre lo hemos hecho.-Trató de negar Jaime a su amigo ya que en el fondo no quería aceptar que todo aquello estaba pasando.

-¿Y si alguna vez lo usamos para otro propósito?-Joel se puso de pie y dirigió primero su mirada hacia Mark y luego hacia el resto de sus camaradas.-Sin son incapaces de ver el peligro que representamos fuera de control, no necesito un interrogatorio. No pertenezco aquí.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Joel se dio media vuelta y se fue. Algunos de los nueve miembros del escuadrón conocían tan bien al azabache que sabían lo que aquellos significaba: Ellos no le habían echado, se había ido él.


	6. Un nuevo amanecer

Era una sala de monitores amplia y oscura. En la silla principal se encontraba una figura la cual era imposible de ver debido a la poca luz. Aquel sujeto se encontraba mirando una pantalla en la que una carpeta de archivos. Cuando esa carpeta fue abierta las demás pantallas fueron rellenas con las fotos e imágenes de los ocho muchachos de los que tanto hemos oído hablar.

-Son muchos talentos. Sin ningún duda estamos en el amanecer de una nueva época dorada. ¡Cuántos diamantes en bruto!-La extraña figura se volteó y fue capaz de observar que había aparecido un hombre vestido con ropa de laboratorio.-¡Oh, eres tú! Dime, ¿todo está yendo como estaba previsto?

-Sí señor, el que había solicitado saldrá del cuartel en una hora y luego se dirigirá a su casa. Si sigue su rutina habitual recogerá el correo del buzón antes de entrar a su apartamento. Sería un buen momento para dejar el video.

-Fantástico, ve preparando todo para el rodaje.-Después de dar esa orden el sujeto se fue preparando para decir unas cuantas palabras a la cámara que se iba colocando enfrente de él.-Qué ingenuo ha sido Ross, esa es una de las cosas que nunca pude soportar de él. ¿Por qué hacer que un lobo se comporte como una oveja? ¿Un por qué hacer que hacer que un dios se comporte solo como un mortal?

…..

El sonido penetrante del despertador inundó los sentidos de la chica y Eli fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta estar completamente despierta. Elisa no se encontraba bien, eso estaba claro. El poco sueño, las duras noches y esas constantes pesadillas que no paraba de tener no la permitían tener su cuerpo listo. Pero a pesar de todo eso la muchacha se alzó de la cama vestida con su camiseta de tirantes negras y unos pantalones grises cortos. La chica empezó a caminar hasta la pared mientras se acomodaba la intimidad que era molestada por su prenda. A pesar de que llovía y aquella mañana trajo una luz gris acuosa, la castaña fue capaz de mirar directamente a su poster de _Keep Clear_ mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el muro mientras que con la otra se frotaba el rostro.

-Despejen…Lo intento.-Habló para sí misma la chica en un tono que era casi imposible de detectar.

Acto seguido, Elizabeth prendió las luces de su cuarto y este fue iluminado dando la impresión de que aún era de noche. El cuarto era realmente sencillo ya que constaba de una cama, uno armario, una mesa para el ordenador y un montón de ropa sucia que seguramente Elisa volvería a utilizar. Encima del montón de prendas se encontraba un felino de color blanco que también hizo acto de bienvenida a la mañana. La muchacha casi no tuvo tiempo de asimilar la llegada del nuevo día ya que el teléfono empezó a sonar invadiendo nuevamente sus sentidos.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Ya esta…Vale, estoy despierta. Dios…-Maldecía internamente mientras agarraba el teléfono y los descolgaba.-¿Sí?

-Hey, tontita. Soy yo.-Dijo una voz femenina que hablaba desde la otra línea.

-Hola, cielo.-Contestó la chica mientras se quitaba los pantalones para dormir y se ponía unos vaqueros que tenía a mano.

-Yo también te quiero Chica Maravilla, pero no me llamabas así desde la primaria.-Dijo en respuesta la otra persona desde el aparato.

-No te emociones, se lo estaba diciendo al gato.

-¡Oh vaya! Lo había olvidado. Sigues prefiriendo a tu estúpido gato que lo de verdad. ¿No Eli?

-Bueno, al menos el gato vuelve. Y no te deja colgada después de haberte metido mano con la primera de turno. ¿No lo crees, Lydia?

Mientras que la chica decía todo aquello, iba caminado con sostén mientras se dirigía hacia un mueblecito encima de su cama en el que había libros, trofeos y una foto enmarcada en la que ella salía ella abrazando a un chico. La joven de diecisiete años no dudo en volver a dejar tirada aquella imagen donde la había encontrado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún suspiras por ese cabrón infiel? Olvídala tía, hay un millón de hombres ahí fuera.

-Yo no quiero un millón, solo uno. El hombre perfecto.-Sentenció la chica mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que aún contenía líquido.-Pero tranquila, ya sé que no existe. ¡Aghh!

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Lydia por el sonido de molestia que había dado su amiga.

-Nada, es que he encontrado una foto tuya.-Contestó Eli mientras sostenía en su mano otra foto.

-Así…¿Qué tal estoy?

-Fatal.

-Pues debe ser una foto antigua. Escucha, tienes que traerme el bólido para la revisión de los seis meses. Lo antes posible.

-Negativo. No la necesito.-Dio de repuesta Eli tratando de cambiar de tema. Sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Lo peor de tener una amiga que trabaja en tu taller es que ella se entera de cuantos puntos te quedan en el carnet de conducir.

-Si me baso en el historial que tiene tu madre ya sé cómo conduces, Chica Maravilla.

-Lydia. Yo voy en scooter a trabajar a una cafetería, no voy volando en un caza de combate para alguna misión secreta.-Respondió Eli al mismo tiempo que se apartaba el teléfono de la oreja y se ponía una camiseta blanca que había encontrado tirada por el suelo.

-Ya. Bueno, espero que hagas lo correcto y me traigas tu moto al taller. No quiero ser yo la que tenga que darte de baja. ¿Entiendes? Te veré esta noche.-Dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.

Eli no hizo nada sino que acabo de vestirse colocándose encima una sudadera negra y un chaleco largo del mismo color para protegerse de la lluvia. No esperaba mucho de aquel día. Puede que hubiese un poco más de tráfico o que el jefe le diera menos por saco que otros días o que alguno de los clientes no se le insinuara tanto hoy. Esos eran sus pensamientos iniciales antes de que saliera por la puerta de su casa y un hombre le apuntara con un arma.

-Dame la pasta…-Cantaba el hombre mientras se reía de forma esquizofrénica.

Eli no hizo nada sino que mantuvo su semblante tranquilo y se tomó unos momentos para observar a su atacante. Era un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba ropa raída y una especie de cartel que mostraba lo que parecía ser una foto del pasillo. Elisa no tenía que porque preocuparse de nada. Tan solo era otro imbécil drogado con un arma bonita que utilizaba el truco de la mirilla falsa. El viejo método de los ladrones del sur Brooklyn.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, no?-Preguntó la chica, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de burla.

-Sí. Venga, vamos. Dame la pasta-ta-ta-ta…-Exigió el supuesto ladrón mostrando su tartamudez y el tenso pulso con el que sujetaba el arma.

-Es una Colt-1911. De fibra de carbono ligera. Modelo de asalto de carga neutral. Es una verdadera lástima que no esté cargada.-Dijo la castaña haciendo que el ladrón se pusiera recta como un palo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo que no está cargada?

-Tienes que…apretar ese pequeño saliente del mango para cargarla.-Dijo Eli señalando con su vista hacia dónde tenía que estar el seguro.-Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo. Tendrías que oír un click.

Al instante, el click se oyó y el hombre volvió a reír de forma descontrolada mientras volvía exigir sus demandas. Pero para su desgracia, en un rápido movimiento de la pierna de la joven, el arma acabó volando sobre sus cabezas y siendo rápidamente agarrada por Elisa.

-Esta es un arma muy peligrosa. Será mejor que dejes que te la guarde yo. No te impo…-La chica fue incapaz de terminar la frase ya que el ladrón había salido huyendo. Elizabeth no fue capaz de contener un suspiro de decepción. Aparte de que este idiota iba a hacer que llegase tarde al trabajo, tampoco la había dejado lucirse.

…..

Mark llegó a su apartamento agotado e incapaz de dar un paso más. Lo odiaba todo. Odiaba a SHIELD. Odiaba a Ross. Odiaba a Fury. Y odiaba sobre todo a Joel. Él era su amigo y le había vendido por lo que solo él creía justo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que nadie le había quitado nunca a él la razón. Pues para Mark siempre había sido igual en todas las situaciones en las que había estado con él. Siempre a la sombra de Joel. Todo el tiempo: durante la instrucción, durante el servicio a la agencia, durante la Guerra Civil…Todas las malditas veces. ¿Y por qué? Mark tenía más poder pero sin embargo nunca protesto porque a él le nombraran líder del escuadrón y siempre confío en que tomara las decisiones correctas. Y ahora…En el momento en el que todos necesitaban desesperadamente a su líder…Él les dejo de lado.

El muchacho fue incapaz de contener su ira y empezó a desordenar todo el lugar. La destrucción hubiera continuado de no ser que cuando los sobres del correo cayeron al suelo, hubo uno que pesada anormalmente más como para ser algo que dejara el cartero.

En el interior de ese sobre había un dispositivo de pantalla. Cuando el castaño decidió encenderlo, unas pequeñas letras aparecieron en el aparato que Mark apenas logró a leer.

-Quédate como estas…

Automáticamente las fue iluminada por una potente luz azul. Gracias al susto, el joven soltó la pantalla y dejó que esta cayera al suelo, provocando que de esta saliera un microfilamento y iluminara toda la habitación para luego empezar a hablar con una voz robótica.

- _Resultado: Mark Sevenson. Espacio seguro. Inicio del mensaje._

Mark podría fácilmente haber iluminado aquel aparato con un rayo de su mano, pero en vez de eso decidió comprobar lo que aquella cosa que le tenía que mostrar. El muchacho agarró nuevamente el aparato y vio que en él se mostraba lcara de un hombre. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que él, tenía ojos verdes y poseía fuertes facciones de cara. A demás de contar que debía ser una década y media mayor que el chico, había algo en él que le parecía familiar.

-Hola, Mark. Sí, sabemos quién eres. Tú y el resto de tus amigos. No tienes porque preocuparte por nada, tu identidad seguirá a salvo. Me llamo Helios y tenemos algo en común: Según el gobierno ninguno existe. Por favor, préstame atención porque este mensaje no se repetirá. Antes de nada quiero dar mis condolencias por la operación fallida en Japón. Yo y varios de mis colegas damos gracias porque tú y tus amigos se encuentren bien. Sin ninguna duda este incidente no ha sido en absoluto culpa vuestra y el entero culpable de esta masacre es Yashida. Ahora lo que nos trae a ti y a mí aquí. Represento a una facción mundial que tiene como objetivo fundamental la protección del mundo y sus territorios por igual. El proyecto que tengo desde hace tiempo es la formación de una liga de superhumanos. Por desgracia…me está costando encontrar voluntarios. Fue entonces cuando pensamos en ti. En tus asombrosas cualidades y en lo mal que las estás usando. Eres un dios entre insectos, que nadie te diga lo contrario. Lo único que pido es que nos dejes ser tus mesías. Tienes un gran poder, Mark. Un poder que podemos ayudarte a dominar por completo. Lo único que te pedimos es un compromiso que nos favorecerá a ambos. Apodérate de la carpeta de archivos que has visto hoy. La que contiene la supervivencia de ti y de los tuyos…Naturalmente no puedo obligarte a tomar una decisión pero piensa en esto. Cada vez que ocurran incidentes así, tendrás a los líderes de SHIELD enmarronados y gastando una fortuna de los contribuyentes, como ahora mismo. Hay que pagar el silencio de el país, pagar por la destrucción, borrar recuerdos, reubicar a vuestras familias y cada vez será más difícil. Más y más y más dinero y llegará el día en que se cansen de ti. De acuerdo, si aceptas a nuestra propuesta te pagaremos el triple de tu actual salario anual. Una vez que hayas cumplido tu misión lo sabremos e iremos en tu ayuda. Los héroes no se han ido, Mark. Tú aún sigues aquí. Puedes lograr grandes hazañas o seguir siendo un perro de presa.

La pantalla se apagó y se pudo contemplar el rostro de asombro del chico. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

…..

 **POV Joel**

Me encontraba en mi apartamento, alrededor de varias bolsas negras que llevaban todo tipo de cosas: Comida, ropa, suministros…Todo lo que me fuera a ser necesario para emprender mi viaje. ¿Que a qué venía todo esto? He muerto. Hoy precisamente, he muerto por dentro. Mi cuerpo ya no da para más experiencias y más sufrimiento. No me malentendáis, no soy ningún cobarde. No estoy huyendo de mis problemas. Pero tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo, no soy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. He descubierto que no amo realmente a la mujer con la que estoy, he visto morir a personas inocentes; inocentes que no he sido capaz de proteger y he sufrido el peor de los sacrificios al traicionar a mis compañeros. Lo único que les puedo decir es que lo siento. Sé lo que he hecho y sé que les lastimé. Yo hice esas cosas y acepto la responsabilidad, pero en verdad que lo siento. Ya no puedo más, estoy cansado. Es por eso que he decidido acabar con todo de una vez. Al principio pensé en la salida rápida de la pistola pero sabía que de esa forma solo haría más daño a los que aún me querían. El día que le confesé mis sentimientos a Nathasa ella estaba en la misma posición que yo y tenía la misma idea en la cabeza. Además, no quería que se hiciera vieja velándome.

Hoy me voy de la ciudad. De una u otra forma haré que la muerte me encuentre. Presentaré mi dimisión a SHIELD y me iré donde me guíe el viento. Pero parece que hay alguien que no me lo va a poner tan fácil.

-¿Qué te parece Arabia como primer destino? También podríamos aprovechar para ayudar a los refugiados.

John. Se encontraba detrás de mí y llevaba encima una mochila de equipamiento con una bolsa enorme a la cintura. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Acaso…se quiere venir conmigo?

-No hace falta que me traigas más suministros…con tres bolsas me basta.

-¿Y qué quieres que coma yo?-Hizo una pausa para mirarme. Mi expresión ya hablaba por mi persona.-No, no me mires así Joel. Que yo pienso ir adonde vayas tú.

Negué con la cabeza. Esto no podía ser cierto, no quería que lo fuera. Él no tenía que hacer esto por mí.

-No…Es hora de que nuestros caminos se separen.

-Joel. Yo le hice a nuestra maestra un juramento aprendiz y como postillón de que no te dejaría. Y perdóname pero no pienso abandonarte en el momento más difícil de tu vida.

John estaba a punto de agarrar una bolsa para poder llevarla él pero entonces le detuve. Era momento de acabar con esto.

-John, por favor, mírate. Estás pasando por lo mismo que yo y solo te preocupas por mí. Eres libre. Mis decisiones ya no te afectan.

-No, no, no, no. No Joel, esto no funciona así. Los vínculos no…no desaparecen así cuando a uno le apetece. Y ahora menos que nunca. Juntos hemos perdido nuestras almas…y juntos iremos hasta el final.

Fui capaz de notar que en sus ojos ya se estaban empezando a formar pequeñas gotas de agua. Esperaba que él se echara a llorar porque de lo contrario lo terminaría haciendo yo.

-John…¡Voy a buscar la muerte! Me embarcaré para luchar lejos de aquí, en cualquier guerra en cualquier lugar.

-Bueno, pues razón de más para que yo te acompañe. Para que encuentres tú esa muerte que tanto buscas…más tarde que pronto.

Volví a negar con la cabeza. Esta conversación estaba yendo por un rumbo que a mí no me gustaba nada.

-No. Será muy peligroso. ¡Y tú quieres vivir! No vas a venir. ¡Y no hay nada más que hablar!-Sentencie mientras me empezaba a dar la vuelta.

-¡Claro que hay que hablar! Que no voy a dejar que tú cruces solo esa puerta. Voy a ir contigo. Y si hace falta me voy a poner delante de la bala de una ametralladora o de un misil…para salvarte a ti la vida. Por mi santa estampa que voy a hacerlo.

Tenía que detenerle. No podía permitir que viniera conmigo. Nos habían instruido como a hermanos. Si le pasaba cualquier cosa…no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡No! ¡John!

-¡No, ni "John" ni hostias! ¡Que no pienso dejarte solo! Porque más que tu compañero yo…yo soy tu amigo. Y no voy a permitir que te mueras, ¿me oyes? No voy a permitirlo.

Visualicé la situación durante un momento. Tenía unas esposas a mano, podía derribarle y dejarle encaramado al radiador sin que le diera tiempo a seguirme la pista. Pero él mismo lo había dicho. Era mi amigo, seguramente el único que realmente tendré de verdad. Tenía que hacer lo correcto por más que me pesara y sabiendo las consecuencias que podían traer mi decisión.

…..

 **POV Mark**

Sí, sí y sí. Mi respuesta era sí. Lo haré. Me da igual que muera o que en el fondo esto sea una trampa, no pienso vivir más así. Mi muerte no será la única y antes de que me hagan nada destruiré la carpeta. Mi muerte no será la única y este será el último secreto que pueda guardar SHIELD. Yo puedo salvar el mundo. Llevo toda mi vida al servicio de los grandes, de los que tiene el poder. La guerra no es más que un juego para ello, en cambio los muertos son nuestros. A mí me han tratado como a un arma y he tenido que tragar toda su mierda. Pero se acabó. Ahora se arrodillarán ante mí. Nadie va a evitar que yo vengue a este mundo…Nadie.

Ha llegado el momento, estaba frente a la entrada de la central. No llevaba mi uniforme y era mejor, esa ropa ya no significaba nada para mí. Levante las palmas de mis manos y las apunté hacia mi objetivo. Solo había hecho esto dos veces y no había salido bien. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen…a la tercera va la vencida. Empecé a sentir cada átomo de oxígeno, cada partícula de aire…Ahora solo faltaba el toque final. Me pareció curioso en ese momento. Como algo tan puro y vital como es el viento y el aire que lo produce puede llegar a convertirse en algo tan destructivo.

-Quémate…


	7. Comienza el duelo

Joel y John llegaron corriendo y suspirando a la puerta del cuartel. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban aún en el apartamento cuando ocurrió eso. A pesar de que ellos habían tomado la decisión de dejar SHIELD atrás…algo les ataba aún a comprobar qué era lo que había pasado ya que la explosión fue tan grande que directamente fue una ola de fuego que se levantó hasta el cielo. Dos explosiones en menos de veinticuatro horas…no podía ser coincidencia.

Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron allí, se encontraron con el resto de sus camaradas que al parecer se encontraban a salvo. El edificio había sido destruido por completo ya que a pesar de que las paredes y ventanas del frente de la entrada estaban demolidas, el interior de los pasillos estaban en llamas ya que incluso se había quemado el sistema de extintores. Joel, se percato de que las cámaras estaban en el mismo estado y no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Quién sería poseedor de tan maño poder?

-Joel, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿qué ha causado todo esto?-Preguntó Han trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al tecnopata.

-No…No lo sé. Todas los sistemas han dejado de funcionar al mismo tiempo, como…Como si de repente el aire se hubiera convertido en fuego.

-¿Pero cómo es eso po…

Adrian fue incapaz de continuar ya que a continuación se empezaron a concentrar en el cielo varios helicópteros de noticias que tenían las cámaras y los micrófonos apuntando hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Una cosa más para la lista. Ya solo falta que nos culpen de que haga frío.-Pensó Joel, recordando las palabras de Ross.

Pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho. Ya que acto seguido de una de las plantas destruidas del cuartel salió una figura de entre las llamas. Los chicos la reconocieron al instante…era Mark. Bajo volando hacia la calle donde se encontró con el resto de sus camaradas, no llevaba puesto su uniforme y en su mano sujetaba una carpeta de archivos. Joel reconoció al instante esa carpeta. Era en la que estaban descritos los datos del escuadrón y de paso también los planes de contradefensa contra ellos.

Aunque los pensamientos del chico deberían estar centrados e porqué su compañero querría esa información, su mente fue inundada por solo dos preguntas: ¿Por qué hacerlo de esta manera? Y ¿Cómo ser capaz de hacer esto? Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer nada, Mark empezó a hablar. El elemental tenía en su rostro una expresión serie nunca antes vista y el tener detrás un incendio no hacía más que hacerlo más atemorizante y terrorífico.

-Usaron estos datos para crear planes que nos destruirían.-Habló con una voz potente mientras levantaba la mano con la carpeta aún sujeta.-¿Por qué? Porque le tienen medo a nuestros dones. Porque…somos diferentes. La humanidad siempre le ha temido a lo que es diferente. Pero vengo a decirles, a decirle al mundo: ¡Hacen bien en temernos! ¡Somos el futuro! ¡Nosotros heredaremos esta tierra! ¡Y no dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro destino! Se supone que verían una demostración del poder que pueden ocasionar. ¡En cambio de eso yo les he dado una diminuta muestra de la devastación que nuestra raza puede desatar contra la suya, utilizando la mínima parte de mis poderes! ¡Que esta sea una advertencia para el mundo! Y a vosotros, mis hermanos, os digo esto: Basta de ocultarse. No más sufrimiento. ¡Han vivido escondiéndose en las sombras y con miedo durante demasiado tiempo! Salgan. Únanse a mí. Luchemos juntos en una fraternidad de nuestra especie. ¡Un nuevo mañana da inicio este día!

Todos quedaron petrificados ante las palabras. Cada uno quería contestarle pero todos compartían una misma cosa en ese momento. Estaban asustados. Asustados por su amigo y compañero que al parecer había tenido una reacción. Una reacción que no hubiera sido esperada en ningún tipo de circunstancia. Pero parece que Joel no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en esta situación.

-Mark, para. Por favor, detente y hablaremos. Prometo hablar sobre todo lo que he hecho. Pero por favor, para.

Al castaño eso le sonó lo más parecido a una súplica o ruego, tanto que se echó a reír no solo por aquello sino por la expresión que tenía su compañero en ese momento. ¡Sería posible que por una vez, el gran Joel estuviera sin palabras!

-¿Qué te ocurre, tío? ¿Ningún comentario agudo? ¿Ninguna amenaza? Me decepcionas.

-Por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Yo he sido el que lo ha causado. Podemos zanjar esto tú y yo. Aquí y ahora. Pero solo si te calmas.

-¡Intentas detenerme! ¡Y me estás respetando! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy una amenaza!-Mark paro de hablar para que en su cara se reflejase una expresión de odio.-¡Tú nos has traicionado! ¡No te mereces amigos! No te mereces a nadie…-El chico se detuvo de nuevo para tranquilizarse y seguir con su declaración de intenciones.-Pero me has dado una idea…

…..

 **POV Mark**

-…pelea conmigo.

Le sentencié haciendo que se sorprendiera. Dos de dos, hoy es mi día de suerte. Veamos si podemos convertirlo en tres de tres.

-¿Q-Qué? No. No pienso hacerlo.-Me contestó.

Ahora se ha puesto nervioso. En serio, ¿quién es este tío y dónde está el verdadero Joel? No, espera. Está jugando un juego mental conmigo. Claro. Si cree que las paranoias que esa zorra rusa le ha enseñado le van a servir contra mí, va listo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No eres tú el que ha dicho que zanjásemos esto aquí y ahora, eh?

-Sabes que no lo haré. Mark por favor, hablemos. Esto no es necesario.

Me acerqué a él hasta que estuvimos el uno enfrente del otro. Ese trayecto me resultó bastante duro ya que tuve que estar todo el tiempo aguantándome la risa. Menuda se está a punto de llevar.

-Hablar…esa es siempre tu primera opción.

Conseguí acertarle una buena patada en el abdomen que le hizo caer al suelo mientras daba una voltereta de lado y acababa un metro alejado de mí. El primer golpe es mío, si consigo seguir como hasta ahora el combate será mío.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Creía que tu visa era perfecta, ¿no te cansas de eso?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a él y le veía escupir sangre.-Oh perdona, tal vez debí informarte. Verás la manera en la que hice esto es revelando uno de mis secretos más guardados. Puedo mezclar los elementos. Soy capaz de hacer que mis brazo tenga el aspecto o las características físicas de la roca. Al igual que también puedo hacer que las partículas del aire se conviertan en fuego. Escuece, ¿verdad?.-Me quedé enfrente de él mientras seguía arrodillado. Así debieron ser las cosas siempre.-No lo hagas más difíc…

No pude acabar. Tal vez lo subestime. Cuando iba a darle una nueva patada el cabrón me agarró de la pierna para luego hacerme palanca y que yo terminara en el suelo algo aturdido. Joel debió usar eso ya que en un segundo ya lo tenía encima de mí. Por suerte fui capaz de levantar la otra pierna y darle un puntapié en la espalda para que se me quitara.

-Una cinta, no está nada mal. Se ve que en la instrucción aprendiste algo más aparte de cómo es el cuerpo de la Viuda.

No me respondió sino que se limpio la sangre de la boca y se preparó para esta vez sí enfrentarse a mí. Así me gusta, quiero darle una lección como se merece. Agradezco eso al igual que también agradezco el hecho del que ninguno de los chicos se haya entrometido. Es mejor así, no lo quiero en medio de esto. Aún.

Vino hacia mí sin saber que mi defensa contra él ya estaba preparada de antemano. Pobre iluso. Sabía que trataría de golpearme la cara en primer lugar, esa es la razón por la que mi bloqueo con el brazo me funcionó y por lo que fui capaz de darle un nuevo golpe. Este fue solo en el pecho y tan solo le hizo retroceder un poco. Me confié mucho en ese momento y eso fue mi perdición. Joel apartó mis brazos con los suyos consiguiendo darme de lleno un cabezazo que me hizo retroceder más que a él.

Lo que después me sorprendió mucho ya que parece que ambos tuvimos la misma idea. Las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no? Ambos levantamos nuestros brazo derecho y sí, los dos recibimos el mismo golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo. Cuando los dos nos recompusimos, decidí mirarle y valorar la situación. La batalla no estaba aún del todo a mi favor pero al menos seguía teniendo ventaja.

-Eres muy listo, te lo tengo que admitir. Lo has conseguido. Tu objetivo siempre es igualar las cosas y lo has hecho, los dos estamos sangrando pero…¿quién lo hace más?

Se me ha partido el labio, me cae sangre de la frente y creo que mi nariz también ha conocido días mejores. Pero él...No sé si los demás se habrán dado cuenta, pero esta hecho una completa mierda. También le cae sangre del la frente pero su nariz echa borbotones rojos por uno de los agujeros, su boca no deja de escupir sangre y parece que le he abierto la cicatriz del ojo derecho.

Me volví a poner en guardia, esto va bien. Si juego bien mis cartas era posible que terminase con esto en unos o dos golpes. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me di cuenta de que su ojo adoptó aquella rara heterocromía azul y más tarde de cómo todo su cuerpo era rodeado por placas metálicas hasta que formó un perfecto traje mecánico que combinaba los colores negros con salientes de luz de color azul oscuro.

Parece que quiere que termine así.

…..

 **POV Joel**

Se terminó. Tengo que darlo todo. Si quiero detener a Mark, debo usar todo mi poder para ello. Mi traje es resistente pero yo no lo soy. La tecnología es tan fuerte como lo sea yo, y el hecho de que este sangrando dentro del casco no ayuda mucho.

-Está bien, como quieras.-El cuerpo de Mark adquirió el color y la esencia del teseracto convirtiendo todo su cuerpo es esa energía.-Lo haremos por las malas.

Decidí que tenía que hacer mi maniobra de forma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Concentré toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir como el poder se iba haciendo presa de mí. Los detalles azules de luz de mi traje ahora se volvieron rojos potentes. Lo había conseguido. Había alcanzado mi modo ceniza, me grado de poder más alto. Mark se había percatado de eso.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Tan rápido? Creí que usarías esto solo como último recurso pero…adelante. Será más divertido así.

Empecé a formar una esfera azul en mi mano derecha. Luego esta se volvió roja para finalmente ser rodeada por una humareda negra. Podía acabar con esto de un solo golpe. Pero tenía que ser ahora, cuando aún tenía fuerza. Mark parecía querer corresponderme. En su mano se empezaron a concentrar lo que parecían ser varios elementos: Fuego, roca, aire, agua, metal…Todos. Tenía que hacerlo ya. Tenía que salir bien.

-Mark, última oportunidad. Abandona y déjame ayudarte.-Le ofrecí antes de hacer nada. En verdad no quería hacer esto.

-No veo un motivo mejor para hacerlo. ¡Que el mejor de los dos cante alabanzas del otro!

Los dos saltamos y mientras nuestros ataques se iban acercando pude ver en el rostro de mi amigo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. ¿Acaso el estaba disfrutando con todo esto? Nuestros manos se juntaron el impacto fue tan devastador que creó un destello blanco haciendo que yo quedase cegado.

No me desmaye, para milagro mío. Mi traje había resultado dañado. El cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y rasguños, mis casco estaba algo chamuscado y el cristal que cubría mis ojos se había ido, dejando estos al descubierto. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras el humo se iba disipando y pude ver a los chicos con una expresión de susto en sus rostros.

Ojalá lo hubiera entendido. Cuando me día la vuelta me encontré cara a cara con Mark algo herido pero definitivamente en mejores condiciones que yo. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado confuso para defenderme. Así que espero que comprendáis la paliza que me lleve a continuación. Los golpes y descargas energéticas no me dolieron tanto como el ser capaz de ver de quién venían.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me encontraba tirado en el suelo, sin mi casco y el resto de mi traje completamente destrozado y dejando espacios libres en la armadura. Mark vino hacia mí y me miró fijamente. Estaba buscando la muerte pero en ningún momento visualicé la idea de que esta me encontraría a mí en la forma de mi amigo.

-Esto es justicia. Esto es lo que te mereces.-Su cuerpo volvió a su estado normal y se arrodilló junto a mí para poner una de las piernas sobre mi pecho.-Le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo, no estás hecho para ser un héroe. Voy a vengar al mundo, Joel. Pero tú…Tú no lo vas a ver.-Sus manos empezaron a concentrar electricidad mientras que yo empezaba a hacerme a la idea de mi destino.-Tranquilo, no temas. No voy a mancharme las manos de sangre contigo. Pero voy a evitar que seas capaz de observar el nuevo mundo que ayudaré a crear.-Sus manos se fueron acercando lentamente hacia mis ojos. Por favor, no. Cualquier cosa, pero eso no.-Quizás con una vuelta a La Cuna puedas recuperarlos…

Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de que las orbitas de mis ojos fueran aplastadas por los relámpagos de sus dedos. Podría pasarme horas y horas definiendo cuál doloroso fueron esos segundos pero lo resumiré así: Un nuevo destello blanco cegó mi mirada pero después de eso…Pura oscuridad.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Si has pensado que la escena en la que Joel y Mark chocan sus ataques es parecida a la escena en la que Naruto y Sasuke chocan el _Rasengan_ y el _Chidori_ , ¡felicitaciones, te has ganado un premio!


	8. Hasta la próxima

…..

 **Hace cuatro años y medio**

 _El helitransporte se dejaba caer desde el cielo mientras en la plataforma marítima se podían observar a cuatro muchachos que cargaban su equipaje para abordar aquella maravilla mecánica. Entre los jóvenes se distinguían a un castaño y un pelinegro que observaban juntos la base voladora de SHIELD. La que sería su casa durante los próximos meses antes de que les eligieran un destino._

 _-¡Eh!-Llamó el chico de pelo marrón para sacar al que tenía a su lado de sus pensamientos.-Ahí cabría el barrio entero._

 _Una vez que los chicos entraron y fueron a sus habitaciones, Mark se tardó unos minutos para poder observar la hermosa vista desde el aire que les permitía la base aérea._

 _-Creo que voy a tener que conseguirte un regalo de despedida.-Dijo el castaño a su compañero mientras este organizaba sus cosas._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? No es una despedida, estoy a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la casa.-Corrigió Joel a su amigo tratando de ignorar lo que entendió de verdad._

 _-Joel, mira este sitio. Aquí no se detiene el tiempo. Es lo tuyo, acabo de llegar y ya lo sé. Un día…tú ocuparás ese abrigo y ese parche._

 _El azabache trató de buscar una solución rápida para ese dilema. La idea era atractiva pero…¿de verdad quería que esa fuera su vida?_

 _-Solo…Voy a estudiar aquí…A trabajar.-Respondió de forma muy dudosa._

 _-Parece que estés en casa.-Le contestó Mark haciendo que él y Joel se miraran y sonrieran para finalmente reírse._

 _-Podría ser la tuya también. Podrías trabajar conmigo. Si un día llego a dirigir SHIELD…¿Quién me cubrirá las espaldas?_

 _…_

Volvemos al presente y al momento en el que nos quedamos.

Joel se quedo en el suelo tendido mientras gemía y se recuperaba de el inmenso dolor que acababa de sufrir hacía pocos segundos y que no cesaba. El otro joven que una vez fue su amigo acercó su rostro al suyo para que oyera bien todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Siéntete afortunado porque esto no es todo lo que te mereces. No tenía por qué ser bueno contigo. Podría haber hecho otra mezcla de elementos. Una mezcla poderosa.-Mark hizo una breve pausa para acabar con su sentencia.-Te lo advertiré solo una vez: Mantente fuera de mi camino. En todos tus años por vivir, en tus momentos más privados…Recordarás que yo fui el único hombre que te venció.

Mark se levantó, dejando al azabache en el suelo y al borde de la pérdida de conocimiento, limpiándose la sangre de la cara y dirigiéndose al grupo con una sonrisa confiada. Tenía motivos para tenerla, lo había conseguido. Le había salido todo a pedir de boca.

-Esta sociedad no nos aceptará, pero podemos crear la nuestra propia. La humanidad ya ha jugado sus fichas…Ahora nos toca a nosotros.-Mark hubiera continuado con su discurso pero en ese momento el cielo nocturno fue iluminado por los focos de un helicóptero que estaba aterrizando allí y se le habían las puertas en respuesta de la atención de los jóvenes. Era esa. La señal de la que Helios le había hablado.-A vosotros, mis hermanos, os vuelvo a decir esto: Basta de ocultarse. No más sufrimiento. ¡Han vivido escondiéndose en las sombras y con miedo durante demasiado tiempo! Salgan. Únanse a mí. Luchemos juntos en una fraternidad de nuestra especie. ¡Un nuevo mañana da inicio este día!-Mark hizo una última pausa para coger aire y terminar con su monólogo.-¿Quién está contigo?

Los muchachos restantes se quedaron mirándose entre ellos durante unos momentos. John, por su parte, ya había tomado su decisión pero a pesar de eso…Algo le detenía. El chico era incapaz de sacar el arma que tenía en el cinto y tomar acciones. ¿Acaso tendría…miedo? Quizá por lo que le acababa de pasar a su camarada al mutante le había inundado una sensación de terror.

Lo que paso después podría definirse con muy pocas palabras pero será mejor que al igual que el destripador, vayamos por partes: Adrian no miró a nadie sino que dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a su compañero. Si conocierais la historia que hasta ese momento ellos habían tenido no os parecería tan extraño pero ese es un tema para otro día. Dos nuevos muchachos dieron una paso al frente, se trataban de Elias y Jamie. Mientras tanto, John y Michael se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella despedida. George fue el siguiente que se dirigió a Mark y el que dudó un poco antes de continuar con su andar hacia el castaño. El último en irse fue Robert que antes de proseguir se limitó a darse la vuelta y ver a John, Han y Michael con melancolía. Sería la última vez que les miraría así. Mark estaba a punto de emprender el camino hacia su libertad pero se detuvo para hablar con sus ex-compañeros.

-A Vosotros os diré lo mismo que a Joel. El que no estéis con nosotros no significa que no estéis contra nosotros. Pero en el momento en el que el cielo se parta y empiecen a llover las balas…tomar la decisión correcta.

Mientras los seis jóvenes subían al helicóptero, los otros tres iban en la ayuda de Joel. No era la mejor despedida de todas, eso estaba claro. Pero tranquilos, esto no era un adiós…era tan solo un hasta luego.

-Joel. Tranquilo, te llevaremos a un hospital.-Decía Han mientras trataba de de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-Hey tío, relájate. Tú mírame, ¿vale? Mírame.-Hablaba John al mismo tiempo de que cargaba a su amigo.

-No…No creo que eso…vaya a ser un problema.-El azabache le incorporó como pudo y miró hacia delante pensando que era allí donde estaban sus amigos.-No puedo ver.

John no pudo contener la estupefacción que sintió cuando miró a su amigo a los ojos. Lo que una vez fue negro(O azul) ahora poseía un color plata blancuzco acompañado con un leve colorido rojo.

…

Ya estando en el helicóptero, la atmósfera del grupo recién creado era bastante oscura y confusa. Llevaban ya unas cuantas horas ahí metidos y el hecho de no saber muy bien a donde iban solo empeoraba las cosas. Mark sabía que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y dio la voz de la razón.

-Decidme, ¿sabéis quien construyo la nave Apolo 11, la de la luna?

-Sí.-Contestó Adrian.-Tu madre.

El intento de broma del pelioscuro lo único que consiguió fue relajar ligeramente la atmósfera. Mark volvió a sus primeros pensamientos y prosiguió.

-La respuesta es no. Pero sabéis quién es Neil Amstrong, ¿verdad?-El silencio de los chicos fue la respuesta que el elemental necesitaba.- Y Buzz Aldrin. Los primeros que pisaron la luna. Rostros famosos. Contratados. Para conquistar un sueño que no era suyo. Un sueño de otra persona, de algún científico que seguramente murió sin un centavo. Sentándose en un bar, contándole a la gente que él les envió a la luna. Cuando hoy hemos salido del despacho de Ross fue eso en lo que pensé. En que ese iba a ser yo. Y tú, Adrian. U tú, Jamie. ¡Y todos los demás! Pero entonces, alguien me contacto. Me dijo que se llamaba Helios y que quería nuestra ayuda para poder salvar al mundo. De que esta vez nosotros sí que seríamos los héroes. Lo único que quería a cambio…era esto.-Agitó levemente la carpeta de archivos que tenía en su mano.-Esto…Y tendríamos la salvación a nuestro alcance. Así que para responder a las preguntas que os hacéis en estos momentos: Este helicóptero es de la organización a la que pertenece y nos vamos a encontrar con él.

Los presentes atendieron a cada palabra que salió de la boca de Mark pero solo uno fue el que tuvo el valor para reprimirle.

-Pero…¿Y si este tal Helios no es más que la otra cara de la misma moneda? ¿Y si su plan es controlarnos? Que seamos sus supersoldados privados.-Habló Jamie agitado y dejando salir el exhaustación por los últimos sucesos.

-Pensé en eso. Y si ocurre lo que dices nos defenderemos y pelearemos.-Contestó Mark de forma muy confiada.

-¿Esa es tu opción para todo?-Preguntó George de forma muy descarada.

-Pues sí. Ya estoy harto de vivir así. De ser un maldito…peón.-El castaño dejó salir algo de furia en sus palabras.-Prefiero vivir como un hombre libre antes como un siervo. La pregunta de verdad es: ¿Estáis conmigo en esto o no?

La respuesta era sencilla. Sí o no. El helicóptero estaba aterrizando, aún tenían una oportunidad para escapar. Pero Mark tenía razón. Un momento de dolor merece la pena por toda una vida de gloria. Y un día en libertad merecía la pena por el resto de una vida de servidumbre.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Sí habían empezado esto juntos, lo terminarían juntos.

Una vez que las puertas del helicóptero se abrieron, los jóvenes fueron cegados por la luz de una mañana polar. Se encontraban en el corazón de una cordillera polar, el mejor escondite por si querías esconderte…Pero el peor sitio para huir.

Mark fue capaz de reconocer a un hombre castaño vestido con una bata de laboratorio al borde de un precipicio muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Cuando los muchachos se acercaron pudieron comprobar que el abismo tan solo consistía en una pequeña caída que daba a la entrada de una base militar oculta entre las paredes del hielo. En la entraba se encontraban aproximadamente un número de doscientos soldados organizados en líneas de veinte perfectas. Todo estaba preparado como si se estuviera esperando la llegada de alguien. La suya.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Mark de forma instintiva.

Helios no respondió, sino que se limitó a ejecutar la acción que los soldados de abajo repetirían. Arrodillarse ante los recién llegados.

Los seis chicos se asombraron con aquella demostración de lealtad. ¡No podían creérselo! ¡Les respetaban! ¡Temían su poder! Se comportaban como si aquellos chicos fueran dioses entre insectos.

-Y así es como tiene que ser.-Pensó Mark.

…

En una sala de hospital vacía que solo era iluminada por la luz de una leve lámpara, John se encontraba hablando con el médico mientras que Han y Michael estaban sentado en unos de los asientos cercanos.

-Dígame doctor, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Jovencito, no sabría decirte. Sus retinas están como grava aplastada. Pero…su corazón esta disparado. Es como el corazón de un caballo de carreras. Los calmantes le han ayudado a relajarse, por ahora déjenle descansar.

Después de que John le agradeciera al doctor, un nuevo personaje entró en escena. Se trataba de un chico alto, de tez blanca, pelo castaño y con características fuertes. Iba vestido con ropa oscura y vaqueros negros. Aquel joven sacó una placa de su bolsillo que los chicos reconocieron al instante, era la misma que tenían ellos.

-Disculpen, agente Charles Grant. Tengo que…-El joven de pelo marrón hubiera continuado pero entonces fue abasallado por el trío de muchachos.

-Por fin, alguien que nos ayude. Escucha, hay que iniciar el escaneo facial. Aquel helicóptero tenía tecnología de camuflaje. Podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo.-Habló John.

-Eh…Yo tengo que…

-¿Han reconocido ya ese vehículo? Parecía más un trasporte de tropas que un vehículo de transporte. Esagente tiene que estar preparada.-Interrumpió esta vez Michael.

-Yo…

-¡Tienen que llamar al director Fury! ¡Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer!-Exclamó Han.

-¡Disculpen!-Terminó gritando Charles haciendo que todos le prestaran la atención.-Trabajo para el general Ross, él es el que me ha mandado aquí. Vengo para interrogarles como principales testigos del incidente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Cuando todo esto haya acabado rellenaremos todos los informes que quieras pero ahora tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.-Dijo John.

-Te equivocas. Yo y SHIELD tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. Ustedes no…Ustedes no tienen autoridad en este asunto.- Sentenció el Cataño alto con algo de rudeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó John muy molesto ya que iba entendiendo por donde iban los tiros pero no quería aceptarlo.- Nuestro amigo está ahí sin ojos, nuestros otro amigo se ha ido con otros seis después de explotar nuestro lugar de trabajo. ¡Y tú nos dices que no tenemos autoridad! ¡¿De qué coño hablas?!

-Verán…Desde ahora en adelante…Ustedes ya no son agentes de SHIELD.


	9. Un cero que nunca acaba

_..._

 _Hace un año._

 _Nathasa despertó a causa del ruido que provenía del piso de abajo. La rusa se levantó de la cama y bajó con calma las escaleras, a pesar de no llevar su arma con ella y llevar puesto un pijama, la agente de SHIELD seguía manteniéndose en guardia y alerta bajo cualquier tipo de situación que se pudiera llegar a presentar._

 _Cuando la pelirroja se encontró abajo, pudo comprobar que había alguien en la terraza del apartamento, y que ese alguien era efectivamente Joel Ackerman. La mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta de la terraza y observó cómo el azabache se mantenía expectante mirando al cielo._

 _-¿Qué lo que te pase?-Preguntó sin rodeos Nathasa._

 _-Nada, es que…Tan solo estaba pensando un poco.-El pelinegro hizo una pausa.-Bueno de hecho, estaba pensando en cómo estoy últimamente._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? Estás perfectamente._

 _-No me refiero a eso.-Joel dudo por un segundo.-Lo que pasa es que…No paro de darle vueltas a una cosa. No dejo de pensar en que…Cuanta más gente llegue a salvar, más enemigos me crearé. Que pase lo que pase, alguien más poderoso que yo podría cambiarlo todo. Y sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo en que me enfrente a una persona con más poder del que yo pueda superar.-De nuevo otra pausa.-Y sé que la única manera de la cual yo podría salir bien parado de esa…es que me convirtiera en algo pero…En algo mejor.-Joel terminó aquel monólogo con un tono que reflejaba algo de nerviosismo._

 _Nathasa puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para tranquilizarlo. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente._

 _-Joel. Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees…No solo dolor e ira. También está el bien en ti, lo he visto. Y cuando puedas acceder a él, conocerás un poder que no tendrá rival. Eso es lo que yo creo.-Habló la mujer con una sonrisa formada en sus labios._

 _El joven soltó trató de fingir una sonrisa, no le gustaba ignorar la realidad._

 _-¿Y qué pasa si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si lo que en realidad mi destino es convertirme solamente una máquina de matar y causar dolor?_

 _-Entonces…¿No crees que por lo menos merecerías saberlo?_

 _…_

En un bosque de China, un viajero era visible a partir de los árboles y de las sombras que estos producían. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos diecinueve años aproximadamente. Castaño de pelo corto sin flequillo, ojos negros y con una ligera barba de pelusa que se debía de haber estado formando a lo largo de dos semanas. Llevaba puesto un abrigo azul con una capucha negra que era del mismo color de sus pantalones. Aquel chico tenía una mirada que simbolizaba cansancio pero al mismo tiempo perseverancia.

Dando unos pasos más el viajero terminó llegando a una pequeña aldea asiática. Nada del otro mundo. Debían de ser como unas cuatro o cinco casas hechas con pura madera del bosque. Pero lo único que estropeaba la armonía de aquel pueblo era algo que también molestaba a sus ciudadanos.

El viajero se acercó a lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquel lugar debía de haber sido embestido por algún tipo de tempestad o tifón a juzgar por el estado de las casas y el enorme árbol que había ahí. El viajero se acercó a uno de los ciudadanos y trató de comunicarse con él como pudo.

-Disculpé, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó el viajero de forma interesada.

-Un árbol fue levantado cuando ocurrió lo de la tormenta. Pesa demasiado no podemos moverlo ni siquiera siete hombres juntos.-Contestó el pueblerino chino.

El viajero puso la mochila que cargaba en la espalda en el suelo y lo siguiente que hizo fue poner las palmas de sus manos que estaban cubiertas por guantes sobre el tronco. Los aldeanos le tomaron por loco al principio y otros se empezaron a burlar de él porque creían que era el típico occidental que trataba de hacerse el fuerte enfrente de los demás.

Pero todas esas burlas y pensamientos se acallaron cuando el tronco comenzó a moverse como si nada. Aquel chico arrastró el árbol caído hacia una zona alejada del pueblo como si fuera de puro papel. Los aldeanos se quedaron asombrados por el poder que poseía aquel viajero. El primer aldeano se acercó hacia el joven una vez que ya había acabado con el tronco.

-Joven…M-Muchísimas gracias…L-Le pagaremos por lo que ha hecho.-Habló entrecortadamente el aldeano causado por la expectación.

El muchacho lo que hizo fue poner una mano sobre el hombro del pueblerino para que se tranquilizara.

-Señor. No necesito dinero alguno, solo me hacen falta dos cosas. La primera es comida, voy hacia Beijing y las provisiones se me han acabado. Si no es demasiada molestia me preguntaba si podían darme un poco de arroz.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No lo dude! Le daremos arroz y pescado suficiente como para ir y volver a Beijing dos veces.-Contestó el asiático.

-Se lo agradezco. Lo segundo es…que lo que acaban de ver aquí no ha pasado. Ustedes han movido el tronco y yo nunca he estado aquí.-Sentenció de forma ruda el viajero, rudeza que el aldeano notó.

-Por supuesto no lo dude, no diremos nada. Pero…al menos a mí…Me gustaría saber el nombre del héroe que nos ha ayudado.

El viajero se quitó los anteojos y el pañuelo que tapaban la mitad de su rostro para mostrarle sus facciones al aldeano.

-Me llamo Matt Garethy.

…

Volvemos a la sala de espera del hospital, la situación puede continuar desde el mismo punto de dónde la dejamos.

-¿Cómo qué ya no somos agentes de SHIELD? ¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó un enfadado John al muchacho castaño que acababa de aparecer hace poco.

Charles sacó de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser un dosier lleno y se lo entrego a los muchachos.

-En estos documentos está redactada el despido que ustedes han sufrido de SHIELD hace poco. Tres horas para ser exactos. Las causas han sido mal comportamiento y una ética poco profesional. Pero podéis estar tranquilos, seguís siendo agentes del gobierno y en estos documentos también están vuestros nuevos destinos. Vuestros sueldos tamp…-Charles fue incapaz de continuar ya que sin que se diera cuenta el dosier voló por los aires por encima de él.

-Métete el despido por el culo y de paso dile a tu jefe que por nosotros se puede ir a joder.-Le contestó John a punto de estallar de furia.

-No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando. Nuestro amigo Joel es el novio de…-Han también fue incapaz de continuar pero esta vez fue debido a que recibió un ligero puntapié de parte de Michael.

-Bueno sin duda no querría estar en una situación como esta pero me temo que os estáis equivocando. El agente Ackerman aún esta de servicio. Es más, tiene que venir con nosotros. Será atendido en un hospital de SHIELD.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Está muy grave! ¡No te lo puedes llevar!

-Chicos…Tengo órdenes. La ambulancia ya está ahí fuera. Tenemos que irnos.-Argumentó Charles empezando a abrirse paso hacia la sala del hospital. El problema fue que notó cómo una mano se posicionaba en su pecho y le detenía. Aquellos tres chicos no le iban a permitir que se llevara a su amigo.-Tíos, esto no es necesario. Habéis estado bajo mucha presión y acabáis de pasar por un experiencia muy difícil. Provocar una pelea no es lo que queréis.-Charles trató por tercera vez el intentar avanzar pero de nuevo fue detenido. Al chico ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia con aquellos sujetos y no quería perder más el tiempo. Tenía órdenes que cumplir y le estaba permitido utilizar la fuerza si alguien ejercía resistencia.-Antes de empezar os lo preguntaré para que no digáis que no os di la oportunidad. ¿Estáis seguros de que os queréis subir a este tren?

-Chu chu…Capullo.-Se le oyó a Han susurrar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación podría contarse en un suspiro pero al mismo tiempo se necesitaría una eternidad entera para poder explicarlo.

Una potente onda de energía naranja apareció de la nada y hizo que los tres ex-agentes de SHIELD fueron lanzados hacia atrás y terminar casi al final del pasillo. A los jóvenes les basto con ver que Charles permanecía en el sitio para confirmar que esa onda energética había provenida de él. Normalmente en una situación así el líder del escuadrón elaboraría en pocos segundos un plan de ataque y uno de reserva para que el objetivo fuera derrotado en una operación elaborada en la que el trabajo en equipo era lo que contaba. Pero ya que Joel no estaba aquí, la única respuesta que se les ocurrió a los chicos fue el ataque individual y directo.

Han se lanzó a correr por el pasillo, durante ese trayecto consiguió darle un fuerte empujón al castaño que tuvo que encaramarse a la pared con una mueca de dolor. Cuando Han llegó al final del pasillo era volver al otro lado e ir dándole golpes sin parar hasta que cayera. Pero el segundo golpe nunca llegó. Gracias a la fuerza de velocidad, Han pudo ser testigo a cámara lenta de lo que pasó. Cuando estaba a tres pasos exactos de acertar el segundo golpe una especie de pantalla de luz se creó delante de él y le hizo desplomarse en el suelo. Esta vez no se levantó.

Charles se recompuso y se volvió a poner recto para proseguir con su camino, tan solo tenía que cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde estaba Joel. Un pasillo que John y Michael protegían.

-Vamos…La cosa no tiene porque ponerse.-Dijo el castaño intentado tranquilizar a los chicos.

Al instante en el que habló, los dos muchachos sacaron de sus chaquetas unas Beretas y apuntaron hacia Charles con intención de disparar. Pero el joven de estatura no reaccionó ante una acción tan agresiva ya que se limitó a reírse de ello.

-Adelante, disparad.-Les invitó a hacerlo mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

John y Michael no era estúpidos, sabían que si mataban a un funcionario de SHIELD lo pagarían caro. La cabeza y el corazón eran sitios prohibidos así que lo mejor sería apuntar a las piernas para evitar que siguiera andando.

Fijaron, apuntaron y…Nada. Las balas no salieron. Los chicos comprobaron nerviosos si los seguros estaban puestos y al comprobar que no oyeron la risa de Charles.

-Chips de anulación. Parte de vuestro equipamiento tiene dispositivos que anulan su utilidad. Vivimos en un mundo de graves amenazas y hoy en día las armas tienen que ser más seguras para minimizar el riesgo que puede llegar a haber.-Habló el castaño alto.

El pelinegro se limitó a soltar el arma y a hacer que su compañero hiciera lo mismo para luego crujir sus nudillos. "Cuando lo demás falla, lo clásico es lo que siempre nos puede llegar a salvar la vida". Era una frase que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo de su maestra.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó el pelinegro mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

-Como siempre.-Contestó Michael.

Los dos chicos se lanzaron contra Charles. El combate no duró mucho al principio ya que una enorme pared energética bloqueaba sus puños. Los jóvenes inútilmente trataron de romperla a puñetazos pero al no servir de nada comenzaron a placarla. Charles solo se limitó a observar como aquellos dos tontos se hacían daño a ellos mismo, pero pudo ver que su pared no se estaba rompiendo pero sí moviéndose hacia él. La estaban empujando. Al no querer saber lo que pasaría al final, hizo que la pared se volviera a hacer una onda energética que les lanzó aún más fuerte que la primera vez y chocaron de forma muy fuerte contra la pared. Michael no se levantó pero debió de ser gracias a su factor curativo que John pudo articularse con dificultad. Cuando vio que Charles estaba pasando a su lado trató de lanzar un puñetazo que fue detenido.

-Lo siento mucho, pero os lo advertí.-Dijo aún sosteniendo el puño de John y mirándole a la cara. Un aura naranja comenzó a rodear su mano hasta que su antebrazo se convirtió en pura energía.- Esto posiblemente te duela.

Cuando John cayó al suelo, lo último que vio con su mirada ensangrentada fue a Charles entrando en la sala donde estaba Joel y su mano débilmente moviéndose hacia él.

…

El joven azabache se levantó de golpe de la cama respirando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque no podía ver nada pudo comprobar por medio de sus sentidos que tenía que estar atado a una cama, pero las ataduras parecían de de plástico y el colchón en el que estaba tenía barrotes de metal alrededor de suyo por lo que era una cama de hospital. Sin duda debían de haberle drogado con algún clase de morfina especial ya que el dolor que antes inundaba sus córneas se había convertido en un simple pico de ojos. Ojos que ya no tenía.

-Teníamos miedo e que el shock te hiciera retirarte los vendajes.-Se escuchó una voz a la derecha del chico. Una voz potente pero al mismo tiempo que convencía. Una voz que solo podía pertenecer a un hombre. Nick Fury.

-Director. ¿Q-Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Preguntó Joel sin mucho conocimiento de lo que había pasado hace unas horas. No sabía si había sido verdad, una ilusión o una pesadilla.

-Tus amigos te llevaron a un hospital pero Ross te quería cerca así que mandó a un agente a buscarte. El resto creo que ya lo sabes.

-Oh…Oh Dios…No.-Lamentaba el joven al mismo tiempo que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.-La discusión con Ross, Mark, la base…Todo.-¿Qué he hecho?

El chico comenzó a derrumbarse en la cama. Se podía ver como los vendajes se comenzaban a mojar y algunas gotas salían por debajo de ellos. Los lagrimales e los habían dejado intactos.

Joel notó cómo una mano se posicionaba sobre su hombro.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. No había modo de que te hubieras podido prever a esto. Por lo que sabemos alguien se puso en contacto con Mark al poco tiempo que salisteis de la base, encontramos un dispositivo comunicador en su apartamento. Estas personas debían de haberos estado monitorizándoos, debieron aprovechar el estado en el que os encontrabais y el elemento sorpresa para hacer su jugada.

-No, fue por mí. Ross les confesó lo que había hecho. El que había permitido el análisis de nuestros poderes. Se fue con esa gente por mi culpa.-Joel levantó la cabeza y usó una de las manos que Nick le había liberado para secarse las lágrimas.-Director, quiero ir por ellos. Déjeme traerlos de vuela. Soy consciente que me afecta demasiado y que posiblemente este es un asunto de Los Vengadores. Pero por favor, debo hacerlo.

-¿Debes o lo necesitas? Contéstame a esa pregunta y podrás unirte a una comisión de contraataque ahora mismo.-Sentenció Nick, no iba a dejar a ningún hombre meterse en una misión tan difícil sin antes saber sus intenciones.-Se va a librar una guerra, ya no es un buenos contra malos. Nuestra prioridad ahora es detener a esta gente, recuperar lo que se han llevado y si podemos. ¡Solo si podemos! Traer a Mark y a los demás de vuelta!

-Es precisamente por eso. Tokio, Ross, la base, Mark, el escuadrón…Usted sabe esto. Mi madre se alistó a SHIELD a raíz de lo que pasó con el KGB, pero ella no conocía a nadie en Rusia, solo se puso el uniforme y cumplió con su deber. Ahora me toca a mí hacer esto. Esta es mi guerra. Yo he iniciado y debo de ser yo quien lo termine.-El azabache respondió de una manera rotunda.

Aunque Joel no pudo ser consciente pero Nick sonrió por su respuesta. Era un buen agente y no le sorprendería de que llegara lejos en ese mundo. Podía contar con él para esa misión y de hecho lo iba a hacer igualmente. En este tipo de ocasiones lo mejor es dejarse llevar por los instintos.

-De acuerdo, estás dentro. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora? No va a bastar con curarme, necesito un cuerpo nuevo. Algo que pueda hacerle frente a Mark.

-No solo eso. Varios de tus hombres se han ido, necesitas un equipo nuevo. Intentaré que Han, John y Michael se reintegren pero no bastará con cuatro.

-¿Podría comenzar un reclutamiento improvisado?

-¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, niño? ¡Ya los tenemos seleccionados!

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_ _Si alguien quiere saber más acerca del personaje de Matt le recomiendo que se vea la película_ **Chronicle: Poder sin límites**. Se tardará en hacr referencias a la película así que por si alguien quiere averiguarlo por sí mismo puede ver la película para no hacerse spoiler más adelante.


	10. El comienzo del reinicio

…

 _Hace doce años_

 _La tenue luz de la habitación apenas eran visibles los rostros de aquellos que estaban dentro de ella. Lo que sí era notable era la figura de una mujer vestida con una camiseta negra que se encontraba sentada en una silla con una pose de aburrimiento mientras que dos hombres estaban de pie mirándola fijamente. La mujer era de cabello negro azabache corto con dos pequeños mechones a cada lado, no tenía que tener más que unos treinta años y el fuerte color negro en sus orbes la hacían terriblemente hermosa._

 _Ross, un Ross algo más joven pero exactamente el mismo bastardo. Era uno de los hombres que se encontraba de pie y el estar de pie lo hacía parecer más intimidante pero a pesar de eso y de que en ese momento estaba sosteniendo una especie de funda de espada, con ella aún dentro, la mujer no poseía ningún tipo de importancia hacia él sino que empezó a jugar con su propio cuerpo al inclinar su cabeza hacia tras de la silla._

 _-¿Esto es algo al estilo Roy Orbison o qué?-Le preguntó Ross a la mujer sin recibir ninguna respuesta de ella.-Sabes, mi padre me dijo que Roy llevaba esas gafas para superar el pánico escénico. Vale, una pregunta… Respondo sí y te dejaremos libre con la espada._

 _-¿Quién coño es Roy Orbinson?-Preguntó sin miramientos la mujer al mismo tiempo que ponía un sonrisa en su rostro joven dejando notar que había una tirita en su mejilla izquierda que seguramente estaría ahí por la misma razón que los vendajes de su brazo derecho._

 _-Responde no, y adiós a la espada. Iras a la cárcel y seguirás siendo esa niña tonta que le gusta jugar con espadas samuráis.-Ross trató de controlar su enojo al ver que su prisionera no mostraba ningún signo de importancia hacia el tema.-Mira, ¿eres de SHIELD? Sí. ¿Te has metido en medio de mi operación sin tener autorización? Sí. Se te va a tratar como un problema gubernamental. Sí. El conjunto de los hechos de deja distintas opciones. ¡Para mí eres un soldado enemigo! Implica rendición… Guantánamo si me cabreas. A menos que…_

 _-¿Vas a ir al grano de de una vez? Lo digo porque en unas hoy mi hijo va a cumplir cinco años y la verdad, no quiero perdérmelo._

 _-De acuerdo agente Ackerman, le dejaré irse a ver como su hijo apaga las velas si me metes en SHIELD. Dame sus técnicas y acceso a tu escuadrón entero. Eres mi puerta de entrada.-Empezó a explicar Ross con cierto nerviosismo e impaciencia en su voz._

 _-Oye tú. A mi niño le gusta el tema de las caricaturas japonesas, ¿crees que haría bien en regalarle unas figuras de su serie favorita?-Le preguntó la agente Ackerman al soldado que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio.-Oye, gilipollas que te estoy hablando._

 _-Joder…Mira, ahora mismo tengo poder absoluto. Dame algo, señala en la dirección correcta. Nombres, ubicaciones…Te lo puedo asegurar Anna, te conviene tenerme de tu lado.-En ese instante el teléfono que Ross tenía en el bolsillo fue encendido y el hombre lo sacó para responder la llamada.-¿Sí? Sí, soy yo…Sí la tengo aquí, no está por la favor de colaborar…Iba a…¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Esta mujer se puso en medio de una operación mía y…Claro que sé quién es…P-Pero…¿De verdad? De acuerdo…Sí, ahora mismo._

 _Ross finalmente cogió el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar mientras mostraba una cara que expresaba resignación pero al mismo tiempo que estaba preocupado por algo._

 _Anna se levantó de la silla sin que nadie dijera nada y se limitó a arreglarse la camiseta para salir por la puerta._

 _-Supongo que ese es el tipo de cosas que pasan cuando un simple general se enfrenta a una mayor. Pasad una buena noche, chicos.-Dijo Anna antes de dejar a Ross y a su soldado solos en la sala._

 _Una vez fuera del centro de comando, Anna se encontró en medio de un desierto de asfalto sin ningún tipo de vista de civilización a la legua, sin dinero y apenas abrigada para la noche que era. Por suerte para ella, su jefe siempre estaba allí._

 _-Hay que ver qué aspecto tienes, parece que acabas de venir de la guerra. ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu esposo y a tu hijo así?-Preguntó Nick mientras arrojaba una chaqueta de cuero a las manos de la mujer._

 _-Por ellos soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso de ir a Nueva York andando.-Respondió Anna mientras se ponía la chaqueta y dejaba ver en ella el símbolo de un lobo._

 _-Hay seis horas desde Wyoming hasta Nueva York, por suerte para ti te he traído el coche.-Habló el director de SHIELD cuando le dio a Anna las llaves de un jeep.-Cuídate. Y dales mis recuerdos a Michael y a Joe._

 _-¡Es Joel, Nick! Siendo el director de absolutamente todo deberías al menos saber cómo se llama mi hijo.-Corrigió la mujer desde la lejanía del vehículo._

…

Era una enorme habitación decoraba como si fuera el salón para que acudiera un rey o un emperador. Pero en cambio de eso albergaba a un grupo de seis chicos comiendo mientras que un adulto de pelo castaño y ojos azules les acompañaba en una mesa cercana a la suya. Mark no pudo ignorar este hecho y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

-Chicos, creo que no hemos agradecido a nuestro anfitrión como es debido.-Habló el joven de pelo marró a sus camaradas.

-¡Sí! ¡Por usted, doctor! ¡Por él, hurra!-Alabó Elías mientras que levantaba su vaso como el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡HURRA!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

Cuando el doctor Helios también correspondió al brindis, uno de los participantes adoptó una actitud seria y decidió que ya había sido suficiente celebración por hoy.

-¿Cuándo tiene pensado contarnos qué carajo hacemos aquí, doc?-Preguntó de forma seria Jamie.

-Jamie, hoy no es momento para hablar de eso.-Contestó Mark al sentir que el ambiente de la velada acababa de cambiar.

-Pero…es para eso que nos han traído aquí, ¿no? Para darnos las respuestas a las preguntas que siempre nos han negado. A abrir nuestras mentes. Y llegamos aquí y aparecen este tío con un ejército que se arrodilla ante nosotros. ¿Por qué?

Mark estaba a punto de volver a reaccionar pero entonces el chico sintió una mano en su espalda que le indicaba que se sentase en su silla. Helios se puso enfrente de todos y cogió fuerza en la voz para que le oyeran bien.

-Es comprensible, yo también tendría preguntas si estuviera en vuestra situación. Os lo diré todo. Os hemos traído aquí porque vosotros fuisteis seleccionados. Todos vosotros. Vuestros poderes, vuestras habilidades, vuestros ideales…Eso os hacía perfectos para la tarea que tenéis por delante. Podéis ayudar a la gente de verdad, enseñarles…Abrid sus mentes a la verdad oculta.

-¿A qué se refiere con abrid sus mente, doc?-Cuestionó Adrian debido a la poca comprensión que obtuvo del discurso.

-A mostrarles la verdad de aquellos que los controlan.-Helios pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de sus invitados.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Creías que SHIELD os lo había enseñado todo?

…

Nuestra historia tiene que llevarnos ahora a un lugar en el que nuestros héroes ya habían estado hace bastante poco. Japón, Tokio. El atentado en la mansión Yashida había sido realmente trágico pero un efecto positivo tuvo, al menos para la policía de allí. La tragedia hizo que todos los criminales entraran en pánico e hizo que varios se volvieran bastante descuidados durante sus huidas. En cuestión de unas pocas horas la mayor parte de la escoria de Japón ya se había movilizado pero hubo unos cuantos que se quedaron atrás.

Unos agentes entraron en la comisaría con un prisionero esposado. Se trataba de un chico en sus diecinueve, bastante atlético con los ojos de un color negro rojizo que le hace imponer respeto, su peinado era uno medio desordenado y con color castaño tirando al negro. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta roja con una cazadora de cuero negro con detalles blancos y un estampado de un dragón occidental peleando con uno oriental en la espalda, también tenía unos jeans azul oscuro y unas converse all star de cuero de color rojo y negro con blanco su piel es ligeramente clara no mucho y con un tatuaje tribal en el brazo izquierdo llegando al cuello. Aquel joven estaba muy sudado y parecía bastante agotado, la parte de debajo de sus ropas estaban mojadas en algo que parecía ser aceita a juzgar de cómo olía, también eran visibles algunos ligeros cortes en su cara.

El muchacho fue colocado en un silla delante de un oficial, para que le tomaran declaración.

-Apellido y nombre. Y si puedes hacerme el favor en ese mismo orden.-Exigió el oficial.

-Yumiya. Takeo. Me lo puso mi madre.-Trató de reir el joven de ojos marrón rojizos.

-¿En serio te crees que puedes bromear ahora, chico? Espionaje industrial, falsificación industrial, actividades ilegales…No hay narco, mafioso o déspota en Tokio con el que tú no hayas tratado. A sido tu amigo, tu amigo del alma, el que nos ha llevado hasta ti. Y no por él, es más fácil seguirlo que a ti.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo es aquí el servicio de lavandería? Es que creo que mi ropa necesita un buen repaso.

-Niño…¿Te estás enterando o has perdido la cabeza? Aparte de todo esto, has estado involucrado en más de trescientos casos de carreras ilegales, hay suficientes pruebas para condenarte a variar cadenas perpetuas. ¡Vas a pasar los próximos diez años de tu vida yendo de una celda a los tribunales antes de que siquiera empieces a cumplir la condena!

Takeo ni siquiera se dignó en responder sino que mantuvo su semblante cómico en su rostro para que luego el oficial le dijera a los dos agentes que se lo llevaran a la celda más cercana. Una vez ahí dentro, el joven Yumiya se apoyó contra una de las paredes de hormigón y se limitó a hacer un repaso de qué era lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había salido mal.

…

-¡AHHH!-Gritó Joel al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama de hospital.

En ese momento entró a toda prisa una mujer de aspecto asiático que rápidamente fue a ver qué le ocurría al azabache.

-Joel, soy la doctora Helen Cho, necesitas más sedantes. Voy a administrártelos.-Habló la experta en biología ignorando que le muchacho se encontraba completamente ciego.

-¡Doctora! ¡Doctora Cho, no puedo ver! ¿Dónde está?-Joel se esforzó para buscar algún signo de vida hasta que su mano se encontró con otra que no era la suya. Era una mano suave y femenina.-Por favor, no me deje solo.

Helen dejó su mano izquierda socorriendo a la del chico mientras que su derecha administraba los calmantes necesarios para que Joel se calmase. Una vez que el miedo abandonó al muchacho, este entendió la situación en la que estaba y soltó, algo avergonzado, la mano de la doctora.

-Eh…Perdón, es que…Tenía mucho miedo. Creo que tenía una pesadilla.-Trató de explicarse el chico.

-Bueno, ya está todo bien. La próxima vez que le vayas a agarrar la mano a una chica deberías hacerlo con algo más de delicadeza.-Quiso burlarse la mujer de lo que acababa de pasar.-En realidad venía a hacerte un chequeo cuando he oído el grito. ¿Con qué has soñado?

-Ha…Ha sido con mi madre.-Respondió Joel volviendo a poner nervioso al recordar lo que había visto en su sueño.

-Tranquilo…¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso la echas de menos?-Preguntó Helen de forma más cariñosa y receptiva.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir…Ella…Se largó cuando yo tenía ocho años. No he vuelto a saber de ella.-Joel quiso abandonar rápidamente ese tema por lo que decidió recordarle a la doctora Cho el trabajo que había venido a hacer.-Bueno…empezamos a hacer ese chequeo del que decía?

Acto seguido, Helen empezó a analizar las partes que habían sido golpeadas o dañadas durante su pelea. Joel mientras tanto trataba de ocultar su sonrojo ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado a que una mujer que no fuera Nathasa le inspeccionar o simplemente le tocara. La última parte que Helen se esforzó en revisar fueran los ojos del chico.

-Como yo pensaba. Las córneas están absolutamente quemadas pero el ojo en sí está bien.-Explicó la doctora mientras volvía a meter su linterna en su bata.

-Menos mal, el ojo derecho lo perdí el año pasado absolutamente. Fue gracias al Extremis 2.0 que lo pude regenerar junto con varias partes más.-Añadió Joel.

-De hecho es lo que te está ayudando ahora. El Extremis está haciendo que las zonas golpeadas se curen el doble de rápido. Tu cuerpo estará como nuevo en cuestión de horas y tus ojos pueden ser sanados por mi Cuna de Regeneración.

-Genial. Necesito que mi cuerpo normal para que hagamos el trabajo de verdad.-El silencio le indicó a Joel que Helen no debía de haber captado muy bien lo que acababa de decir.-Doctora, tengo una tarea muy grande entre manos, y para llevarla a cabo necesito ser algo más…Necesito tener algo más dentro de mí. Tengo que actualizarme.

-Joel…Yo…No sé…Tu cuerpo normal está en perfectas condiciones y seguramente con un poco de entrenamiento VR…

-Doctora. Usted ha visto mis heridas y sabe que yo no he sido suficiente. La próxima vez que me las vea con el tío que me ha hecho esto, algo me dice que su cuna tendrá mucho que regenerar. Si es que todavía queda algo de mí. Usted y yo sabemos que el Extremis no es lo más avanzado en biotecnología. En eso usted es la pionera, Helen. Por favor, mejóreme. Ayúdame, para que yo pueda ayudarles.

La asiática dudó durante un momento pero al final miró de frente al muchacho y le respondió.

-Está bien, ¿qué tenías en mente?


	11. Actualizándose

….

 **POV Matt**

Por fin. Estoy agotado, hambriento y decir que estoy a punto de desmayarme es quedarse corto. No puedo quejarme, yo he decidido esto. El Tíbet estuvo bien, pero ojalá hubiera podido durar un poco más. Al principio pensé que ese sitio podría convertirse en un nuevo hogar para mí, que podría ayudarme a responder las respuestas que me abrumaban y me llenaría de conocimientos. Pero eso no era más que una simple quimera. Durante los primeros meses los monjes estaban maravillados conmigo, había algunos que incluso me llamaban maestro, pero fue a partir de ese momento en el que las cosas empeoraron. Me miraban con otros ojos, como si estuvieran mirando a algo que no era de este mundo, a un monstruo. En parte tenían razón. Y como en este cruel mundo lo raro no pasa desapercibido, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Vinieron a buscarme.

Después de lo de Seatle, era normal que quisieran saber quién era en realidad y lo que era de verdad. Nunca esperé que serían capaces de incluso remover cielo y tierra tan solo para dar conmigo. Me oculté durante mucho tiempo en Europa y habrían sido unas grandes vacaciones si hubiera podido estar más de dos días en un solo lugar. Me moví en progresión: Inglaterra, Francia, España, Italia…Rusia fue difícil pero al final ni la nieve pudo mantenerme oculto, Pasar Turquí y Siria fue lo más difícil de todo. He pasado los dos últimos años de mi vida huyendo. El martes pasado cumplí diecinueve años y lo celebré cruzando la frontera china. Fue…emocionante.

Espero que este sea mi último destino, China podrá mantenerme fuera del radar durante algún tiempo, espero que el suficiente. La gente esperaría verme en alguna ciudad como Nueva York o Tokio, en cambio Beijing es tan evidente que apenas salta a la vista.

Acabo de llegar, camino por la calle y mi cuerpo pide a gritos un tazón de arroz, quitarme la mochila y tumbarme en el primer colchón que vea, pero hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas la cabeza. ¿Realmente he hecho bien en ayudar a aquella gente del pueblo? Lo sé, tan solo era un árbol pero a pesar de eso no puedo ignóralo. Por increíble que suene, el hecho de que puede que me pillen por eso me asusta menos que el de reconocer que por una vez he hecho algo…algo bueno con este don. He tenido impulsos como estos antes pero siempre me las he arreglado para suprimirlos y ignorarlos pero no sé…Quizá ya es hora.

Debería para un poco y empezar a vivir, aún estoy a tiempo.

….

Nuestra historia nos obliga una vez más a transportarnos a un nuevo lugar. Esta vez nos encontramos en New Orleans una morena se encontraba en su habitación meditando, las paredes eran negras con los muros morados al igual que la cama, tendría un gran ventanal, candelabro negro, alfombra purpura, closet, mesa de noche, biblioteca y espejo negros con dorado y un sillón morado también, todo en aquella sala era calma... Hasta que un molesto ruido interrumpió su paz y no pudo evitar maldecir al que la estuviese llamando por teléfono.  
-Marone ¿quién habla? -contesto la llamada  
-Sharly ¿estás libre? Necesitó que vengas  
-Es mi día libre ¿para qué me necesita, jefe?  
-Unos juegos han venido preguntando por ti  
-Tsk…-Se quejó la chica.-Hoy no estoy para nadie.  
-Vamos linda, no solo eres una pasante en el noticiero, eres la sobrina de la alcaldesa, tienes que dar una buena imagen  
-Roger, a mi me importa una...  
-¡Sharlene! ¡El lenguaje!  
-Nah... Como sea, el punto es que yo no tengo que comportarme como una muñequita solo porque a mi tía se le haya ocurrido meterse en la política, así que créeme cuando te digo no me importa si es la mismísima reina de Inglaterra quien me busca, hoy es mi día libre y punto  
El hombre suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.  
-Bien, como digas ¿al menos vas a venir a cenar con nosotros?  
-Sí, puede que sí, lo pensare...  
Tras eso la joven colgó soltando un suspiro, ya le habían fastidiado el día. -Tener una vida normal y tener entre tus manos una venganza es a veces realmente agotador.

….

Joel y Helen no tardaron en llegar, en el cuartel general de SHIELD se podía encontrar todo lo que existiera pero incluso lo que no existía. El joven pudo observar con sus propios ojos una sala repleta de artefactos con los que ni él mismo había soñado.

-Así que… Este es el Cuarto Rojo, ¿no?-Afirmó con una pregunta el chico.

-Así es, tienes ante tus ojos la colección de la tecnología más peligrosa de la Tierra y…Un momento, tú sabes lo que es esto…¿Desde cuándo?-Cuestionó la genetista.

-Desde la primera vez que me puse en línea con SHIELD y me conecté a cada computadora del planeta.-Joel se apoyó sobre y se limitó a mirar. Sus ojos ya habían sido sanados así que no habría ningún problema.-¿Aquí también hay cosas alienígenas, no doctora?

-Sí Joel, incluso hay tecnología tan incomprensible que se ha catalogado como futurista.-Helen se puso seria y decidió que ya era de ponerse manos a la obra.-Podría llevarnos días hablar de lo que está aquí pero sería más prudente ponernos a trabajar. Finalmente estás en la tienda de abarrotes, ¿qué hay en tu lista de la compra?

-Mucho. Si el hardware queda obsoleto hay que actualizarlo, necesito algo más que simplemente el Extremis.-Joel se paró un momento y se puso a meditar lo que tenía entre las manos. Las decisiones que tomara ahora serían de vital importancia para el futuro. La próxima vez que se enfrentara a Mark las condiciones las pondría él.- Empecemos por el inventario que quiero, sé que soy capaz de crear cualquier tipo de máquina pero necesito tecnología específica para un combate. Respecto a mi exo-traje…Sé que la fuerza y resistencia viene de mis propios miembros mejorados pero sacrificaría todo eso con tal de poder ser un poco más ligero. Sé que no puedo ser normal pero preferiría verme un poco más humano en vez de cómo un tanque.

-Eso puede arreglarse, tu exo se forma alrededor de tu cuerpo pero podríamos hacer que simplemente saliera de él. Que tú fueras el traje.

-No creo que haya suficiente Extremis como para hacer eso realidad, doctora.

-Es cierto, y tras…el terrible fallecimiento de la doctora Hansen las últimas alteraciones que se han hecho del Extremis han sido muy denigrantes. Pero eso no es problema, no necesitaremos Extremis, usaremos en lugar de eso Nanites.

-¿Nanites?-Cuestionó Joel al no entender lo que Helen había dicho.

-Así es, Nanites. Es un nuevo tipo de nanotecnología. Pero esta en lugar de otras no es necesaria ser implantado por vacuna o cirugía, se trata simplemente de una especie de organismo que entra en nosotros como un átomo forma parte de nosotros.

-Y eso, ¿qué me haría a mí? ¿Alterarán en algo mi cuerpo?

-No exactamente. Se necesitará una inmensa cantidad de Nanites para ti, necesitamos que esas máquinas formen parte de tu código genético y entonces…

-Entonces yo tendré el control total. Creí que ese tipo de tecnología era solo un sueño, una infección de nanomáquinas.-Joel paró nuevamente para pensar el aquello, su poder iba a incrementar de forma considerable por no decir ilimitada. Perp, ¿era una buena idea?-Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a cómo funciona la red pero si puedo eludir las protecciones y eludir el control maestro podré hacerlo todo con ella.

-Si lo ponemos en funcionamiento, tendrás el control de todas las transformaciones tecnológicas que existan. Pero…-Aquella palabra que dijo Helen dejó helado al azabache, siempre tenía que haber un pero.-La forma en la que se alterará tu cuerpo será muy radical. Te estás arriesgando a morir.

-Sí bueno… Supongo que eso es lo que tiene ser el héroe.

….

 **POV Takeo**

La cuatro paredes se están convirtiendo poco a poco en mi pequeño infierno personal. Necesito salir de aquí, tengo que irme de esta celda y al menos echar a correr. Dios, así que esto es lo que siente un claustrofóbico, qué horror.

La mitad de la gente que me conoce suele cometer el error de que estoy loco o que uso las carreras para simplemente darme una paliza a mí mismo. Sin embargo, la otra mitad piensa que tan solo he cometido el error de que he nacido en una época equivocada. Imaginan que me sentiría como encasa en un campo de batalla antiguo, clavándole a alguien un hacha en la cabeza o tal vez en un circo romano matando a otros gladiadores a golpe de espada.

La realidad es que…tan solo me gusta. Me gusta sentir cómo la adrenalina me bombea por todo el cuerpo, como el sudor inunda mis ojos y concentra mis sentidos. La velocidad…Para eso me subo todos los días a un coche y compito. Para eso me juego la vida eludiendo a la policía y siguiendo una vida de crimen. Para eso vivo, para correr.

Esta gente, la policía, ya me han cogido. Me tiene acorralado y encerrado. Es por eso que aún no me han quitado la ropa y me han dado la de un preso. Por esa razón también me están dando comida decente aunque no tengan motivos para hacerlo. Quieren que me torture a mi mismo al mantener mi rutina diaria antes de que me den el golpe final al meter en el agujero del que nunca saldré.

-Maldita sea, Kenji…¿Por qué has hecho esto?-Digo en voz alta.

Ignoro todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Joder, el es mi amigo, le conozco desde que era un niño…Pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si le tuviera delante.

Entonces unos policías llegan y me sacan de la celda para llevarme a otro sitio. Sé lo que viene ahora, van a interrogarme. Quieren que les cuente absolutamente todo, todo lo que sé. Incluso si no supiera que si cuento algo, el jefe Matsumoto iría a mi casa y liquidaría a mi familia, seguiría sin decir nada.

Me sientan de forma fuerte en la silla y me esposan a la mesa. Supongo que ahora empezarán las amenazas y las intimidaciones. Después de eso comenzarán las torturas. Espero a que aparezca un tipo enorme por la puerta pero no aparece nadie. Espero un poco más, y veo como alguien entrar. Estoy preparado para todo excepto para esto.

-Hana…-Susurro mientras me quedo contemplando cómo mi hermana se sienta enfrente de mí.

….

Los jóvenes entran en la sala monitorizada seguidos por Helios. Una vez dentro, comprueban que esta enorme sala está repleta de distintas mesas de trabajo y maquinaria para perfeccionar distinta tecnología. Mark se queda contemplando aquello y finalmente elimina las últimas dudas que le quedaban de su decisión, esta gente realmente está preparada para lo que se propone. Mientras tanto, el resto de jóvenes se quedan mirando una serie de seis cabinas de cristal que están guardando una serie de trajes.

-Bonitos, ¿verdad?-Afirmó Helios mientras miraba los trajes.-Pero todavía no están terminados. Las especificaciones técnicas no están al tanto. Necesitábamos esto para poder terminar los sistemas de armamento y el equipo de cada uno.-Siguió hablando el doctor mientras sostenía en una mano la carpeta de archivos que Mark había traído.

-Entonces…Todos estos son…-Comenzó a hablar Adrian.

-Exacto, vosotros. Esto es mucho pero necesitamos muchísimo más para derrocar a SHIELD. Aunque Mark ya ha hecho bastante, Joel ya ha hecho que se pongan unos contra otros.-Dijo Helios al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Entonces…Nadie quiere acabar el trabajo, ¿no?-Cuestionó Jamie mientras revisaba su traje. Era negro con detalles verde valyrio.

-No necesitamos ningún mártir, necesitas paciencia y ver la imagen a lo grande.

-Yo no la veo a la grande. Tengo una imagen realmente pequeña, y la saco, y la miro. Cada día.-Sentencio el chico mirando directamente a los ojos del doctor.

-La mayor parte de vosotros se crió como huérfanos, he visto los archivos.

-Los archivos no son la imagen, ni siquiera son la mayor parte.-Inquirió Jamie.

-Jamie…-Llamó Mark a su compañero para que aquella conversación no continuara.

-¡No! Por favor, deja que diga lo que piense.-Helios tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.-Sé que no os conozco y lo que sé de vosotros lo sé por lo que he visto en un papel. Pero os aseguro que realmente os necesito, vosotros sois la siguiente generación. Sois aquellos que están destinado a llevar a la humanidad a la siguiente etapa-El doctor se acercó a los chicos y atrajo a Mark y a Jamie.-Marcus, tú y yo les haremos daño, pero Jamie, tú los destrozarás desde dentro.


	12. Ya no quedan opciones

….

 _Hace diez años_

 _En la autopista de Manhattan se podía observar que entre la inmensa cantidad de vehículos que destacaba en circulación era una camioneta negra que se movía con bastante soltura a lo largo de la carretera._

 _En su interior, se encontraban dos sujetos. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre, que era el que conducía, debía de rondar los treinta años, poseía unos rasgos fuertes y aguerridos que acompañaban sus ojos marrón oscuro que acompañaban a su barba y su pelo que era del mismo color pero tenía mucho más orden el segundo que el primero. La mujer era de cabello negro azabache corto con dos pequeños mechones a cada lado, no tenía que tener más que unos treinta años y el fuerte color negro en sus orbes la hacían terriblemente hermosa. La mujer se encontraba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta mientras se acomodaba un traje táctico oscuro que iba acompañado por un chaleco que ocupaba su torso y parte de sus hombros._

 _-Yo podría darle información, Mayor. ¿Estamos hablando del titiritero?-Preguntó el hombre del que había que destacar que tenía un traje idéntico al de la mujer.-¿El pirata cibernético?_

 _-Bueno, no sabemos mucho de ello tampoco, Jack.-Empezó a hablar la mujer llamada La Mayor.-No sabemos la edad o sexo de este. Creemos que ella o él es americano y que es la primera vez que es la primera vez que se presenta aquí. Lo que sí sabemos es que este tío está en la lista de los más buscados internacionalmente en la que se incluye la evidencia de terrorismo._

 _-¿Y a qué viene ese nombrecito?-Preguntó Jack._

 _-Por qué hace tiempo que entre sus múltiples trabajos se menciona en varias ocasiones el prototipo de un cuerpo cibernético. El capullo quiere hacerse inmortal, en pocas palabras.-La Mayor terminó de ponerse el traje y se dispuso a preparar el arsenal que usaría.-Aunque imagínatelo…Nuestros cuerpos son resistentes pero no son eternos. Si con cincuenta años pudiéramos mantener las capacidad de uno de veinte sería un verdadero pun tazo._

 _-Ahora ya creo que estás desvariando demasiado, Mayor. Cuando usted y yo éramos niños solíamos pensar en eso como ciencia ficción.-Habló tratando de explicar el hombre._

 _-Sí, y nuestros padre creían que el hombre nunca iría más allá de los límites de un avión y fíjate lo que pasó con la NASA. Aunque para mí todo esto no es más que un susurro.-La Mayor preparó una pistola 9mm que no dudó en cargar para luego ponerse en una funda atrás.-Lo que me recuerda, que aún estás utilizando esa antigualla de recortada modificada. Tienes que dejar de pensar que la automática te va a fallar aunque la lleves._

 _-¡Oiga, me gusta mi arma, sabe!-Se quejó Jack mientras volvía a poner sus brazos en la carretera._

 _-Bueno, protegerte con el mejor armamento es mejor que tus preferencias en pistolas.-Hablaba Ana al mismo tiempo que alzaba un subfusil que empezó a amartillear.-Además, estarás arriesgando mi culo, tendrás que utilizar una mejor arma._

 _-Sí, Mayor.-Contestó Jack antes de volver a hablar para esta vez preguntar algo.-Tengo una pregunta que hacerle desde que comencé: ¿Por qué pidió a un tipo como yo que estaba tan fuera del sistema?_

 _-Pues porque necesito a un tipo como tú.-Respondió La Mayor dejando confuso al hombre.-Numero uno, eres un soldado honesto que no dudo en neutralizar a su oficial al mando para que una misión tuviera éxito. Dos, nunca te pasas de la raya, ni siquiera conmigo. Tres, el hecho de que admitieras que abandonaste a tus dos hijos me da a entender que sabes lo que es la responsabilidad. Y por último, después de mí eres el cabrón más impredecible que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra.-Ana se quedó esperando pero todo lo que obtuvo de Jack fue un silencio.-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Verás, si todos actuamos de la misma forma seríamos predecibles y siempre hay una forma de ver las situaciones. Lo que está claro a la vista está también claro para el individuo. Es simple, demasiado especializado y serás realmente débil. Es muerte lenta. Muy lenta._

…..

 _Hace seis años_

 _En la inmensa pero sencilla tienda, el silencio era tan grande que se podía creer que no había ser en este mundo que pudiera interrumpir la paz de aquel sitio. O al menos se podría por no ser por los pasos de una muchacha de once años que surcaba los pasillos de manera alegre mirando todo lo que había. La niña no dudó en coger de un recipiente lleno de patatas pringles rojas y abrirla como si nada. La chica se llevó una a la boca mientras el bote era agarrado contra su hombro. Más tarde, la joven cogió un refresco del refrigerador que tragó para que le ayudara a tragar la comida. Lo último que la niña quiso poseer fueron unas gafas de sol con carcasa rosa que se decidió ponerse._

 _La joven se limitó a verse en un espejo mientras seguía tragando. Era tal la concentración del infante que no se dio cuenta de que el dependiente de la tienda que tenía las manos sobre las caderas y miraba a la niñita algo molesto._

 _-¿Hola?-Le llamó el dependiente a lo que la niña se dio la vuelta y terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca pero sus mofletes se desprendieron tanto que un poco de refresco terminó resbalando por su mejilla.-¿Sabes que eso se paga, no?-Preguntó el dependiente pero gracias a que luego pudo reaccionar rápido fue capaz de ponerse delante de la chica cuando intentó escapar con las cosas por el pasillo de la derecha.-¡Eh! Venga niña, ya te has divertido bastante. Dame._

 _El dependiente le quitó a la joven el bote de patatas y el refresco muy fácilmente pero fue en el momento en el que le puso la mano encima para quitarle las gafas, la niña le dio un tirón y dejó al hombre en el suelo mientras gruñía y levantaba su puño con intención de golpearle. El golpe se hubiera llevado a cabo si uno hubiera sido detenido por otra mano. En cuanto la jovencita se dio la vuelta se encontró con el rostro enojado de un hombre de pelo grisáceo oscuro de sus mismas facciones y ojos._

 _-¡Eso no está bien! ¡No puedes hacer eso, Laura!-Logan levantó a Laura del suelo y le agarró de la mano con las gafas aún puestas mientras agarraba el saco de comida que había comprado. Antes de irse se limitó a pillar unos cuantos puros y mirar al dependiente que aún seguía aterrorizado en el suelo.-Lo lamento mucho. Es mi hija, ha…pasado poco tiempo fuera de la incubadora._

La joven de diecisiete años abrió los ojos de golpe para luego volver a encontrarse en aquella celda, en aquella cama con aquella ropa de presidiaria. Laura se sacudió la cara para luego mirar de frente a la pared que tenía delante.

-¿Acaso tenías una pesadilla?-Preguntó una chica en la litera que estaba encima de la de Laura.

-Sí. Era eso, una pesadilla.

-Dime, ¿tu sueño era peor que esta prisión?

-Bueno…En mi sueño aparecía mi padre así que yo diría que sí.

….

La sala había permanecido en silencio durante la media hora en la que Takeo y Hana habían estado ahí sentados. Ninguno quería hablar pero al mismo tiempo tenían que soltar todo lo que tenían dentro y lo que les estaba carcomiendo.

-En fin…Y, ¿qué tal estás?-Preguntó el castaño a su hermana mayor.

-¿Eso es lo único que preguntas después de esto? ¿Que qué tal estás?-Respondió con enfado la chica.

-A ver…Hana, tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas. No soy, quién tú crees que soy.-Trató de explicar el corredor.

-Takeo, tienes diecisiete años no seis. Y no hace falta que me expliques nada de nada, la policía ya lo ha hecho.

Aquella sentencia hizo que el castaño enseguida se quedara helado. No esperaba que fueran a ir a por su familia tan pronto. Aquello no iba pero que nada bien.

-La policía vino a casa poco después de que te arrestaran. Pero tranquilo, no fue por eso por lo que nos enteramos, no. ¡Fue porque pudimos ver con nuestros propios ojos cómo usabas la ciudad como circuito con el coche del abuelo por la televisión! ¡Por Dios, te dio ese coche para que lo usaras! ¡Y los has estado utilizando durante todo el tiempo para esto!-La joven adulta se quedó expectante esperando una respuesta pero tan solo vio cómo su hermano pequeño agachaba la cabeza y miraba para abajo.-Has estado haciendo esto durante los tres últimos años…Carreras ilegales, contrabando, drogas…Casi me da un ataque cuando la policía me paso la lista.

-¿Cómo están papá y mamá?-Preguntó Takeo dejando a Hana parada en seco.

La joven adulta dudó si contestar o no pero antes que nada trató de recordar que ellos dos seguían siendo hermanos. Nada iba a cambiar eso.

-Mamá hasta ahora no deja de llorar, no es que no pueda creérselo es que simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Y papá…no salió de su estudio en toda la noche, no ha comido ni ha dormido…Está estático.-Hana sintió una leve satisfacción al ver que la cara de Takeo empezaba a espantarse.-La policía nos dio algo para que firmáramos. Un documento. En él ponía que si firmábamos ni nuestros padres ni yo…teníamos conciencia de lo tú hacías por lo que a partir de ahora tú ya no eres asunto nuestro.

-Espero que lo firmarais.-Sentencio el castaño a su hermana mayor.-Hana, yo me metí en ese lío yo solo pero no quiero ocasionaros problemas. Esto es cosa mía.

-La cosa no termina ahí, Takeo.-Dijo la joven adulta preparando el estocazo final.-Resulta que llamé a una amiga mía que trabaja en la fiscalía y ella me dijo que el gobierno ha arreglado el asunto para que en el juez no te trate como a un menor de edad así que por ahora la pena si sales culpable sería…

-…De quince a veinte años, y eso si me lo monto bien solamente.-El corredor empezó a oír cómo los pasos de unas personas por el pasillo. Se acaba el tiempo.-Hana, escúchame. Te quiero, diles a papá y mamá que también les quiero y que no hice esto por la familia…sino que lo hice por mí. Os quiero, ¿vale? Os quiero con toda mi alma.

Takeo se puso de pie para que los guardias le llevaran de vuelta a la celda y cerró los ojos para no ver la cara que tendría su hermana. Cuando la puerta se oyó abrir lo siguiente que sintió el joven fue el tacto de sus muñecas libres y tocando su cazadora. Los guardias le habían quitado las esposas y le habían dejado libre.

-¿Me…Me van a soltar? ¿Soy libre?-Preguntó el joven a los agentes con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por mí puedes ser libre donde a ti te dé la real gana pero ya no en Japón, niño.-Habló uno de los agentes mientras extendía un documento sobre la mesa. Hana y Takeo no lograron procesar lo que significaba la palabra clave del papel: Exilio.-Tienes suerte de que los americanos te hayan pagado la fianza…Pero hasta que no te den los documentos de expiación ni se te ocurra poner un pie ni en Tokio ni en Osaka.-Amenazó el agente.

-Un momento…Por favor, enséñenme esos documentos.-Habló Hana que no lograba entender la situación.

-Lo siento señorita Yumiya pero no estamos en posición para seguir dando información. Ahora tú, aséate un poco que hoy viajas en primera clase.

-¿Viajar? ¿Adónde?-Preguntó Takeo.

-A América. Por lo que sabemos le perteneces a SHIELD ahora.

….

Fury entra en el bar sucio y destartalado y empieza a buscar a su objetivo en la barra. Ahí está, una figura baja pero robusta, vestida con una ropa y oscura y con una capucha para que no puedan reconocer su edad. Nick se acerca al chico y le mira la cara que está como siempre si no fuera por los vendajes que le tapan cierta parte.

Tranquilo, jefe. Son tan solo uno rasguños, ¿tienes un cigarro por ahí?-Pregunta el chico de pelo oscuro.

-No pienso darte nada de tabaco John y no he venido aquí para eso, ¿no?-Preguntó el líder de SHIELD mientras se sentaba en la barra y pedía una copa. Nick quiere saber lo que le ha pasado a uno de sus chicos.-¿Vas a explicármelo?

-Un problema con uno de los agente de Ross.

-¿No te habrás cabreado con ninguno, no?-Cuestionó Nick pensando en lo peor.

-No, pero tardaré mucho en olvidar esto. Y el que me hizo esto ya sabe lo que es una pelea, te lo puedo jurar.-Sentenció John con una mirada seria.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a explicar que ahora quieres formar parte de esta operación después de la que montasteis en el hospital.-Preguntó Nick para luego oír un leve golpe en la mesa de parte del pelinegro.

-¡No tienes que explicar nada! ¡Diablos, yo he estado en esto desde que antes que existiera!-Reclamó John después que levantarse de la silla y prepararse para irse.-Estaré en el cuartel por la mañana, llevaré a Michael y Han. Mark se ha llevado casi todo lo que alguna vez conocí, no dejaré que lo que queda se vaya a la mierda. La sangre va a correr. Será como los viejos tiempos, los malos tiempos. Los días de todo o nada, volvieron. Ya no quedan alternativas, yo me voy a la guerra. Estoy preparado.

-Oye, el correccional fue un infierno para ti, será de por vida esta vez. No tomes una decisión tan precipitada en un momento así.

-No el infierno es despertarse cada día sin saber qué y por qué estás aquí. Fue necesario que todo se derrumbara pero ya he salido del infierno…Sé lo que tengo que hacer.-Sentenció antes John antes de salir por la puerta del bar y dejar a Nick solo en la barra

-Puede que no vaya a tener al mejor equipo del mundo pero sin duda tendré al más diabólico.-Pensó el líder de SHIELD.

….

Jamie se encontraba tumbado en la cama. La habitación que le habían asignado era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Su pose sería de lo más normal si no fuera por la vestimenta que lo delataba. Quiso probarse el traje nuevo para comprobar su comodidad pero eso no cambiaría la molestia de que por muy novedoso que fuera el traje, este seguía sin sentirse como su uniforme. Aquel uniforme que se había dejado en casa junto con sus artilugios. Lo único que le quedaba de aquello era su arma, un arma que llevaba y había llevado a todas partes y que seguiría llevando hasta el día de su muerte.

Su traje era bastante cómodo, tenía colores negros que combinaban con detalles de verde valyrio. Tan solo era un traje de licra normal y corriente que tenía una banda verde oscuro al costado que le hacía parecer un monje shaolin. El chico sabía perfectamente que esa nueva vestimenta simbolizaba que jamás volvería a reunirse con su uniforme nunca en la vida. No iba a ponerse a llorar por aquello pero como cualquiera estaba aterrado ante lo desconocido y agradecía el haber podido llevarse al menos una mínima cosa de su mundo con él.

-Bonito traje.-Se oyó una voz que provenía de la puerta, en cuanto el castaño fue a mirar se encontró con la figura de Mark sonriente que se posaba sobre el marco de la puerta.-No, lo digo en serio. Tu traje es más culto, el mío es bastante guay pero a primera vista parece que con él voy a conquistar Chian.-Bromeó el joven a lo que su amigo no respondió.-Tío, ¿qué leches te ocurre? ¿Por qué has estado así desde que vinimos?

-Mark, ¿te das cuenta de que con esto nos hemos dejado fuera de circulación para todo el mundo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Sugirió el joven con un tono no muy amigable.

-Pues seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora, pero con muchísima más libertad. Buscar a los indeseables y enfrentarnos a los malos.-Contestó Mark mientras se hacía a la idea.

-Ya no tengo mi uniforme…


	13. Tambores de guerra

…..

 _Hace ocho años_

 _En una habitación de un hotel común en una calle común situada en una ciudad común cualquier cosa es capaz de pasar, y más si esta ciudad no es otra que Roanapour. Aquí puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, desde traficantes, chulos hasta espías charlando en un hotel. Cualquier cosa._

 _-¿Petit? ¿Te refieres como Philiph Petit, el famoso equilibrista?-Preguntó un hombre de rasgos chinos que tapaba con las gafas de sol que llevaba._

 _-Así es Lee. Soy el resultado de una hermosa unión entre él y una estudiante de diecisiete años de Kioto.-Contestó una chica que debía rondar los veinte años. Poseía una cola de caballo mediaba que era castaña pero tenía cierto color rojizo._

 _-Vaya, pues que guay ha tenido que ser el crecer con un padre así, ¿no?-Preguntó otro joven que era afro americano._

 _-Desde luego, hubiera tenido una hermosa infancia…De haber tenido padre._

 _La conversación hubiera continuado de no ser porque de pronto entraron dos nuevos sujetos por la puerta de la habitación. Si había algo que un miembro del escuadrón Grey Fox debía saber es que siempre había que estar firme cuando La Mayor o el segundo al mando Jack estaban presentes._

 _Ana preparó su voz y su actitud para lo que debía informarles a los suyos._

 _-De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No estamos aquí de vacaciones ni para hacer turismo. Estamos Roanapour, la capital del crimen. Aquí no hay que dar más de dos pasos para encontrar prostitutas y niños jugando en la misma calle. Si el infierno existe es probable que queráis ir allí cuando esta misión acabe.-Ana se detuvo para ver que sus subordinados entendían de lo que les hablaba.-Escuchad, la misión de esta división de SHIELD es librar al mundo del tecnoterrorismo…y el único modo de poder hacerlo es permaneciendo unidos._

 _-Nadie es imprescindible.-Añadió Jack como sentencia._

 _-Exacto. Todos y cada uno de vosotros estáis preparados para morir por la causa. Pero mi trabajo es garantizar que todos sobrevivís.-Habló Ana y podría haber continuado de no ser porque uno de sus subordinados empezó a sollozar._

 _-Silencio, James…-Trató de callar otro hombre de tez europea que hasta ahora no había intervenido._

 _-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el joven._

 _-Nadie se quedará atrás. No mientras yo esté aquí. ¿Entendido?-en el momento en el que Ana preguntó aquello todos contestaron con un rotundo sí.-Maravilloso, ahora ir saliendo. Haremos un breve reconocimiento por los alrededores, tenemos que conocer el que será nuestro hogar durante un año. ¡En marcha!_

 _Cuando todos se empezaron a ir, La Mayor paró al citado James para hablar con él antes de que Jack se fuera por la puerta._

 _-Eres el novato, ¿eh?-Preguntó Ana de forma sutíl._

 _-Sí, señora. James Carter, antes era policía de Los Ángeles._

 _-Sé que estás nervioso, James, pero el equipo está contigo, ¿vale?-Le tranquilizó Ana antes irse ella también._

 _-Sí, señora. Haré lo que esté en mi mano.-Contestó James mientras observaba cómo su superiora se marchaba y miró a Jack, quién aún se encontraba allí.-¿Es siempre tan genial?_

 _…_

La sala de control de la cadena televisiva había quedado totalmente en silencio. El trabajo de esta gente era bastante sencillo: Vigilar los monitores de programación y actuar de forma manual en caso de que ocurriera algún tipo de problema con la señal de la cadena. Sencillo y nada complicado, el trabajo ideal pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo terriblemente aburrido.

-Jones, por favor, ¿podrías traer un poco más de café?-Pidió uno de los responsables del monitor principal a otro.

-En seguida, jefe.-Respondió el citado.

Jones no tardó ni medio minuto en llegar hasta la salida. Pobrecillo, ojalá hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para sorprenderse cuando abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente de la puerta salió un joven de unos diecisiete años que portaba una vestimenta oriental negras con detalles rojos que iba acompañada por una pañoleta roja que le tapaba la cara.

El chico expulsó lo que parecía ser una especie de gas de su mano e inmediatamente dejó inconsciente a Jones y en pocos segundo a todos los de la sala sin que pudieran reaccionar de alguna manera.

Mark sonrió por debajo de la pañoleta e hizo pasar a Elias para que se pusieran manos a la obra. El susodicho entró vistiendo sus nuevas ropas que no iban más allá de lo simple. Una gabardina negra que tapaba lo que parecía ser una coraza con chaleco y unos pantalones de commbate.

-Vaya, no creí que fuera a ser así de fácil.-Inquirió el chico de pelo castaño.

-Elías, amigo…Esta gente no son más que simples vigilantes de señal que cobran una mierda al mes por estar sentados aquí durante nueve horas seguidas. No van a morir por defender las malditas pantallas. ¿Por qué crees que solo me han enviado a nosotros dos?

-Pues a ti porque tú eres el que tiene que hablar y yo seré el músculo de apoyo.-Contestó el metamorfo.

-Sí, será por eso. Ahora vayamos al lío. ¿Seguro que me verá todo el mundo?-Preguntó Mark con entusiasmo.

-Hombre, en todo el mundo no pero lo más seguro es que en toda América en parte de Europa te puedan ver.-Contestó el otro chico mientras preparaba la cámara y calibraba el equipo.-Ahora, ¿listo para hacer historia?

…..

Jamie caminaba por la galería de celdas al tiempo en que acompañaba al doctor Helios. El castaño ni siquiera sabía qué estaban haciendo en ese lugar. ¿Qué habría en un correccional femenino que interesara al bueno del doctor?

El joven apartó esos pensamientos de su mente una vez que llegaron a la celda seleccionada, al poco tiempo apareció una celadora que parecía no estar de muy buen humor.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño quiere el gobierno de una chica como Laura Kinney? Espero que no piensen ponerla con otros. Es la primera chica que he conocido que prefiere estar en una celda de aislamiento.-Habló la mujer mientras abría la puerta de la celda.

La puerta se abrió y se pudo contemplar a la prisionera que albergaba. Se trataba de una chica de unos diecisiete años con una cabellera castaña y un lunar en la mejilla. Vestía con el típico mono de presa solo que se había quitado la parte de arriba para atársela a la cintura tan solo tapándose con una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Los celadores no tardaron en colocar a Laura en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios, acto seguido Helios apareció en la sala. El hombre ganaba cierta actitud si le quitabas la bata de laboratorio y le ponías en vez de eso un traje.

La chica no podía estar más confundida, ¿quién era este hombre?

-Pero qué ven mis ojos, pero si es Lobezno. Y ahora es traficante.-Alabó de forma extremadamente sarcástica Helios.-Así que tú eres Logan Junior, ¿me equivoco?

-No sé de qué coño me hablas, ¿quién narices eres tú?-Preguntó rabiosa Laura.

-¿Te digo algo? Creía que estabas en Fenix pero entonces un amigo que tengo en la policía de Texas me llamó y me dijo que encontraron a tres camellos muertos muy cerca de la setenta y cuatro. Sé que no es nada inusual; pero le faltaban una mano, un pie y una mejilla a los tres. Así que creen que fue un tigre que se escapó o que había sido Freedy Krueger. Pero uno es un animal y es otro es ficticio, no conduce. Y fue en ese momento en el que me enteré de que a una hermosa chica la detuvieron en la estación por posesión de drogas. Tiene relación, ¿no crees, Laura?

-No me asusta tu mierda de imitación de la Gestapo, así que vete a la mierda.-Sentenció Laura de forma ruda.

-Comprendo tu falta de confianza. Por cierto, creo que tu padre y uno de mis asociados se conocieron en el proyecto del Arma X.-Inquirió el científico.

Aquello hizo que la joven se quedara helada, una cosa es que supieran de ella pero otra muy distinta es que supieran acerca de tu relación con Logan.

-Sí…El fue uno de los cabrones que nos pusieron este veneno dentro.

-Uno de ellos, Mira Laura, iré al grano. Estoy organizando algo tremendamente importante pero necesito gente, gente especializada. Te quiero en ese equipo.-Explicó Helios creyendo que haría que Laura entrara en razón.

-Váyase de aquí. ¿Quieres salvar vidas? Salva la tuya, olvídate que me has visto.-Dijo la chica con algo de melancolía.

-Laura, sé que te escondes con el hijo del profesor al otro lado de la frontera con Canadá. Sé también que le intentas ayudar, yo podría echar una mano con eso. Un trato justo, ¿no crees?-Habló el científico mientras se levantaba para irse.-Mañana saldrás de aquí, te recomiendo que te pares a pensar en lo que vas a hacer.

Laura se quedó sentada en la sala de interrogatorios pensando en lo que le acababa de decir aquel hombre. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

…..

Michael se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con la reciente crisis el lugar estaba desierto por lo que sería el momento perfecto para limpiar su equipo sin que nadie le molestase.

En el momento en el que iba por la tercera revisión del M16, el chico miró a su izquierda y se retiró en su tarea para levantarse y recibir a su amigo.

-¡Joel!-Gritó el especialista armero antes de echarse a los brazos de su amigo y abrazarlo.-¡Dios! Te juro que no esperaba verte caminando tan rápido, solo han pasado dos días.

-Gracias, Mike. He recuperado mis ojos y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en una cama de hospital.-Contestó el tecnópata mientras él su camarada se sentaban en la mesa.-Oye, sobre lo de Mark y los chicos…

-No.-Michael cayó a su amigo con una mano.-No quiero hablar ahora de eso, lo que sí quiero saber es cuál es el plan.

-Claro…Fury, me ha puesto al mando de la contraofensiva. Lo que primero necesitamos es organización y formar un nuevo equipo. Hace falta más gente pero también os quiero a vosotros en ese equipo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sabes perfectamente que te seguiré hasta cualquier sitio.-Contestó el tirador con una sonrisa.-¿Quién más estará?

-Pues estaba pensando en ti, John y Han pero ya sabes cómo es él cuando le presionan y…El azabache habría continuado de no ser por el mensaje que recibió aquel momento en su móvil de parte de John.

 _"Creo que deberías ver la tele ahora mismo."_

Sin vacilar el azabache encendió la televisión más próxima a él y se quedó paralizado. No porque la señal de SHIELD nacional había sido bloqueada sino por quién apareció en pantalla después.

-¿Ese es…Mark?-Preguntó Joel con incredulidad.

-Creo…que sí. ¿Pero qué es lo que lleva puesto?-Añadió Michael confuso mientras él su compañero oían lo que decía Mark.

 _"¡Buenas noches, mundo! Permitid que, primero, me disculpe por la interrupción. Yo, como muchos de vosotros, aprecio la comodidad de la rutina diaria, la seguridad de lo familiar, la tranquilidad de la monotoní a. A mí, me gusta tanto como a vosotros. Pero con el espí ritu de conmemorar los importantes acontecimientos del pasado que normalmente están asociados con la muerte de alguien o el fin de alguna terrible y sangrienta batalla y que se celebran con una fiesta nacional, he pensado que podrí amos celebrar este 5 de noviembre; un día que pronto todos recordaremos; tomándonos 5 minutos de nuestra ajetreada vida para sentarnos y charlar un poco. Hay, claro está, personas que no quieren que hablemos. Sospecho que, en este momento, estarán dando órdenes por teléfono, y que hombres armados ya vienen en camino para detenerme. ¿Por qué? Porque mientras puedan utilizarán la fuerza ¿Para qué el diálogo? Sin embargo, las palabras siempre conservarán su poder, las palabras hacen posible que algo tome significado y, si se escuchan, enuncian la verdad. Y la verdad es, que en este mundo, algo va muy mal, ¿no? Crueldad e injusticia, intolerancia y opresión. Antes tenías libertad para objetar, para pensar y decir lo que pensabas. Ahora, tenéis censores y sistemas de vigilancia que os coartan para que os conforméis y os convirtáis en sumisos. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¿Quién es el culpable? Bueno, ciertamente, unos son más responsables que otros. Y tendrán que rendir cuentas. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, si estáis buscando un culpable, sólo tenéis que miraros al espejo. Sé por qué lo hicisteis, sé que teníais miedo ¿Y quién no? Guerras, terror, enfermedades. Había una plaga de problemas que conspiraron para corromper vuestros sentidos y sorberos el sentido común. El temor pudo con vosotros y, presas del pánico, acudisteis a vuestra actual fuerza de protección, SHIELD. Os prometió orden, os prometió paz. Y todo cuanto os pidió a cambio fue vuestra silenciosa y obediente sumisión. Hace dos días, intenté poner fin a ese silencio. Anoche destruí el Cuartel general de Nueva York para recordar a este país lo que ha olvidado. Hace más de cuatrocientos años un gran ciudadano deseó que el cinco de noviembre quedara grabado en nuestra memoria. Su esperanza era hacer recordar al mundo que justicia, igualdad y libertad son algo más que palabras; son metas alcanzables. Así que si no abrís los ojos, si sigueis ajenos a los crí menes de este mundo, entonces os sugiero que permitáis que el cinco de noviembre pase sin pena ni gloria. Pero si veis lo que yo veo, si sentís lo que yo siento y si perseguís lo que yo persigo, entonces, os pido que os unáis a mí , dentro de un año, ante las puertas de la Casa Blanca os juró que será el día en el que señale con mis propias manos la dirección hacia la libertad. Hasta entonces…limitaros a intentar buscar mi símbolo."_


	14. Laura

La joven se limitaba a pasar a través del bosque con aquella furgoneta destartalaba mientras que en el interior ella se terminaba su cigarrillo al tiempo que oía la radio. El viaje había sido para Laura y lo único que le aliviaba era el sabor del tabaco que la aislaba de las voces de aquellos dos idiotas de la radio.

- _…Como zombis. Los polos, la pornografía, el agua envenenada, los mutantes…Todo está relacionado.-_ Decía una de las voces.

- _Oye, Clyde. Estamos en 2017. ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de mutantes?_

Ya había sido suficiente. Laura apagó la radio y bajo del coche para apagar el cigarrillo. Decidió dejar la furgoneta y llegar a casa caminando, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría nada mal, además ya se le había acabado el tabaco.

La muchacha dejó que sus pisadas invadieran el silencio del bosque, al cabo de unos minutos ya alcanzó a ver la entrada de la verja y la atravesó. A pocos pasos de ahí se hallaba una cabaña bastante oculta. Era relativamente sencilla: Dos habitaciones, un baño y una sala de estar, al lado de la cabaña había lo que parecía ser un enorme tanque de agua.

La castaña ando hacia la entrada de la casa pero fue en ese momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con una figura oculta en las sombras. Vestía una vestimenta oriental morada que era acompañada por un pañuelo que usaba a modo de capucha y capa, además de eso su rostro era tapada por unas cintas del mismo color dejando solo libre sus ojos violeta. Era este último detalle lo que hacía ver que se trataba de una mujer.

Las dos féminas entraron en la residencia y la que parecía ser mayor se retiró la capucha y las vendas dejando a la luz un rostro juvenil de una mujer que no debía superar los treinta años. También poseía una melena azabache que tenía mechas del mismo color que su ropa. La mujer no le dirigió la palabra a Laura sino que se limitó a ojear lo que esta tenía en su mochila. Tras sacar unos pequeños botes de medicamentos, la pelimorado la miro con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? Aquí no hay suficiente para una semana.-Dijo la mujer a la jovencita que parecía hacer caso omiso.-Laura…

-¡Ya lo sé, joder! Estoy en ello.-Contestó la chica con cierta ira contenida.-Fue lo que me dio un tío mientras venía hacia aquí. Tampoco estaba en posición para negarme y…

Laura se detuvo en su explicación ya que empezó a oír unos gritos que parecían provenir de un hombre.

-Venga no me jodas…

-Ha pasado una mala noche.-Trató de explicar la mujer a lo que siguió a la chica mientras esta se dirigía afuera, hacia el tanque.-Oye, últimamente se comporta raro, creo que intenta leerme la mente. ¿Estás segura de que ese tanque es lo bastante seguro?

-No, para eso le damos de esta mierda.-Respondió la chica mientras abría una puerta para entrar a aquella zona.-Deséame suerte, Psylocke.

Dicho aquello la muchacha se encontró en un espacio completamente oscuro. Algunas luces emanaban de los salientes y agujeros del contenedor, pero aparte de eso ese sitio parecía como la habitación de un estudiante, un estudiante desordenado. Libros apilado en el suelo, restos de comida y envases de esta misma. Y para acompañar todo aquello, había un joven de pelo rubio de unos veinticinco años que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del sitio vestido con un conjunto deportivo naranja y amarillo. La posición que tenía ese hombre hacía recordar mucho a cierta criatura de El Señor de los Anillos.

-¡Son las doce hora, It is high noon, una hora menos en Canarias!-Gritaba el chico mientras se articulaba un poco. Para decir aquello el joven dejo ver unos ojos azules y una barba iniciada en su rostro. De pronto, el chico comenzó a prestar atención a la chica allí presente.-¿Quién coño eres tú?

-Sabes perfectamente quién soy yo, David.

-No, no lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo.-El joven mayor de nombre David adquirió una nueva actitud y se levantó de forma que miraba mejor a Laura.-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-¿Ahora me recuerdas?-Preguntó de forma sarcástica la chica a lo que se acercaba al chico y le llevaba a lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital.-Es hora de su siesta, señor Haller.

-Que te den, Laura. Siempre te vas…para dejarme solo con esa zorra seudo-asiática. ¿Cómo pude dejar que hicieras las cosas tan mal?-Afirmó el chico mientras se tumbaba en la cama.-Cuando nos conocimos…Yo estaba en un manicomio, y tú estabas en el bosque peleando. La génesis perfecta para una asesina. Pero entonces…-Al rubio se le comenzaron a formar lágrimas en los ojos.-Tú y yo conseguimos un hogar…una familia…

-Sí lo sé, y ahora ya no están aquí. En el mundo real la gente muere.-Sentenció de forma ruda Laura mientras le arropaba.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-Descansa un poco, Legion. Lo necesitas.-Decía mientras preparaba una jeringa con un líquido en su interior.

-¡Lo que tú quieres es que caiga en el sueño eterno!

-A los nos vendría bien dormir, Davey. Ahora cuenta hasta…-Fue entonces en el que pareció que el cuerpo de Laura se paraba en seco. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y sus manos temblaban, estaba apretando la jeringa con mucha más fuerza. Mientras que esto le pasaba a la chica, parecía que David estaba teniendo una pesadilla despierto debido a la forma en la que se removía. Laura tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en reunir toda la fuerza necesaria para finalmente clavar la aguja en el pecho del chico. Tras esto, la chica se desplomó contra el suelo de cansancio. Al final la chica se levantó con dificultad para retirarse del tanque.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Dime qué hiciste!-Empezó a gritar David en completa confusión al ver que no tenía respuestas.-¡Laura! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Nadie debería vivir así! ¡Encerrado todo el día en un puto tanque.

-Es por tu propio bien, David.-Respondió secamente.

Laura abandonó el tanque, dejando a David solo con sus pensamientos, preguntas, gritos y demonios.

…..

Laura y Psylocke se encontraban en la sala de estar en una posición en la que Laura se encontraba en el sofá con el pie alzado y la mujer se lo sujetaba. Lo que tenían que hacer no era nada fácil, Laura ya había bebido un poco de whisky para apaciguar el dolor que iba a tener en unos minutos y Psylocke lo había hecho para que no le temblaran las manos a la hora de hacerlo.

-Venga, hagámoslo de una maldita vez.-Dijo la chica mientras hacía un leve movimiento mental. A continuación, una de acero salió del unos de los orificios del pie de Laura pero se detuvo a muy poca medida.-Hazlo de una vez.

Psylocke se limitó a sostener la hoja por la punta y sacarla lentamente, dolorosa para la chica, mientras que el metal dejaba ver restos de sangre mientras era sacado. Por su parte, Laura tan solo contenía la respiración y maldecir en su mente.

Cuando finalmente la hoja salió completa, Laura se levantó para poder irse a su habitación, pero su sexto le decía que su compañera tenía algo que decirle.

-Yo no leo mente, pero apostaría a que me quieres decir algo, ¿no?

-Laura, tenemos que hacer. Algo con David. Hoy, he estado a punto de morir.-Dijo la mujer con cierto enfado.

-No me seas melancólica.

-¡No lo estoy siendo! ¡No podía respirar!-Replicó la mujer furiosa.-A ti no te afecta tanto, pero a mí sí. Tienes que hacer algo, con la medicina que has traído no durará para un mes.

-¡¿Y qué coño hago? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué hago?!-Respondió gritando la castaña.-No tenemos una mierda. Tendremos suerte si consigo unos cuantos cientos por esa carraca que he robado. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir trabajo en la jodida hamburguesería y…-La joven decidió parar y se sentó de nuevo para tranquilizarse, Psylocke hizo lo mismo.

-Laura…Hace dos años me pediste que te ayudara. Pues lo siento con toda el alma pero creo que nadie puede ayudarte. Y no hablo por el alcohol, ni por todo lo que fumas, ni porque ya no te estés curando bien, ni tampoco por el obus ruso que te acabo de sacar…Es porque hasta que no consigas curarte a ti misma, no serás capaz de hacer nada.-La mujer sacó una tarjeta de su vestimenta mientras la alzaba contra Laura.-La encontré en tu mochila…Vas a unirte a ellos.

-Dicen que me pagaran por mis servicios. A primera vista parecía que a esos capullos no les faltaba dinero y era evidente que sabían quién era yo, quién eres tú y que hacemos aquí. Si consigo suficiente dinero tal vez podamos largarnos de aquí. Costa Rica, como siempre habíamos soñado.-Laura no hizo nada sino levantar la mirada y mirar a los ojos violeta de su compañera.-No lo sé, Akihiro. Ya no sé qué coño puedo hacer.

La mujer no contestó sino que se retiró por unos breves momentos de la sala y regresó con un teléfono inalámbrico.

-Solo te queda tomar una decisión, rezar para que sea la correcta y esperar estar a la altura para el desafío que tú misma te has puesto.-Sentenció Psylocke antes de volver a dejar sola a Laura.

La muchacha no sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el teléfono ni durante cuánto trató de razonar para no cometer una estupidez. Lo que sí sabía era cuál era el objetivo en ese momento.

-Soy Lobezno…Acepto el trabajo.


	15. Lo que en verdad necesitamos

_…_

 _CASI VEINTITRES AÑOS ANTES…_

 _La mujer de cabello negro corto se iba haciendo paso por el campamento mutante. Durante el camino un montón de miradas de odio por parte de los soldados de la hermandad. ¿Pero eran solo de odio o también de vergüenza? Ella y su cuadrilla habían logrado diezmar las fuerzas de Erik cinco veces seguidas pero ellos... ¿Cómo era posible que unos simples humanos fueran capaces de causar tanto caos y destrucción? Un puñado de mercenarios, asesinos y psicópatas habían logrado acorralar a los supuestos hijos de la evolución._

 _Finalmente, Anna llegó a enorme tienda en la que tendría lugar su audiencia con el líder mutante. Erik ya se encontraba sentado a un extremo de la mesa, La Mayor no tomo asiento ni se despojó de sus armas sino que únicamente sacó un pequeño plano geográfico de la zona en el que había dibujado una remarcaciones._

 _-Tú gente y tú os vais de Wallachia. Retiraros a Centro Europa, fuera de mi jurisdicción. Es mi única oferta._

 _Tras oir eso, al viejo mutante se le echó una carcajada a lo que la mujer se puso más seria.  
-Por favor, te invito aquí como acto de buena voluntad. Pretendo parlamentar civilizadamente contigo y me vienes con estas. ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

 _-Soy la persona que ha liderado las operaciones que os han estado arrasando durante seis meses. Y te vengo con lo que en mi país llamamos "Sí o sí".-Respondió la pelinegra con mucha soltura contando el tiempo que le faltaba para irse._

 _-Espera… Creo que sé a qué viene todo esto.-Siguió hablando el mutante.-¿Aún te crees que ganaras? Aunque claro, ¿qué esperar de una Ackerman? ¿Vosotros tratabais con monstruos?_

 _-No te equivoques, Lensher. Mi familia no cometió crimen alguno, tan solo nos expulsaron injustamente de nuestro hogar ancestral porque luchábamos contra lo sobrenatural._

 _-Mayor, ¿se da cuenta de en qué posición está?-Empezó a hablar serio y tajante el judío.-Aún supero a sus fuerzas de un millón a diez. ¿Cree que mis compañeros de batalla se rendirán de buenas a primeras?  
-No. No puedo obligaros a que os rindáis... Pero puedo mataros a todos.-Sentencio de forma directa la mujer.-El plan de mi lugar teniente Jack era entrar aquí y degollaros uno a uno cuando tuvierais la guardia baja. Mi sargento Revy tan solo quería coger el armamento pesado y entrar aquí como si fuésemos la ira de Dios para convertir este sitio en un jodido cráter y asegurarnos de que todos y cada uno de ustedes están muertos.-Anna se retiró mientras dejó a Erik con una mirada de incredulidad.-Tienes hasta el alba para decidirte._

 _El anciano se quedó mirando el mapa y el resto de papeles mientras que la última mirada que le había lanzado La Mayor. Esta gente iba en serio._

 _…_

La pista de aterrizaje se encontraría totalmente despejada de no ser por el jet privado que acaba de aterrizar. Todo un aeródromo para una sola aeronave… No parecía tratarse de ninguna broma. ¿Alguna estrella de cine? No, cosas así no se hacían, además la llegada se hubiera filtrado por las redes sociales. ¿Mandamás del ejercito? Tampoco, había sitios específicos para que ellos llegaran allí. Se trataba de una "mercancía" totalmente distinta.

De pronto, del avión descendió un joven de pelo castaño por las escaleras. La apariencia lo hacía rondar una edad cercana a los diecisiete. Parecía ligeramente atlético con los ojos de un color negro rojizo que le hacía imponer respeto, su peinado era uno medio desordenado y con color castaño tirando al negro. Llevaba puesta una camiseta manga corta roja con una cazadora de cuero negro con detalles blancos y un estampado de un dragón occidental peleando con uno oriental en la espalda, también unos jeans azul oscuro y unas converse-all star de cuero de color rojo y negro con blanco su piel era ligeramente clara, no mucho, y con un tatuaje tribal en el brazo izquierdo llegando al cuello.

En ese momento, el chico llevaba puestas una gafas de sol negras con cristales rojos, al saber de la oscuridad de la noche y de la zona horaria en la que se encontraba decidió quitárselas. No para dar a conocer su aspecto oriental sino para tener una mejor vista de las basta y ancha ciudad que se abría tras de él más allá del hangar de vuelo.

-Así que, ¿esto es Nueva York,eh? –Fue lo único que Takeo logró a decir para luego ser llevado por unos hombres trajeados a un todoterreno negro.

…

Nos encontramos en las calles de New Orleans, Todo normal en una de las ciudades más normales de América. La noche anterior había habido una celebración por lo que las calles se encontraban poco transitadas. Vigilando un edificio se encontraba una figura de piel morena, cabello oscuro rizado corto, ojos negros y que en lo general vestía en ese momento de negro, en especial sus botas negras de cuero. Tenía un rostro delgado, una nariz mediana, unos ojos un poco rasgados, unas cejas y cabello gruesos, labios morados que no eran gruesos ni tampoco finos, sino más bien de un tamaño delgado... medía 1,73 metros y poseía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

Fue entonces cuando la morena sentía que alguien la vigilaba y de un muy mal humor se giró preparada para pelear. Una vez ahí, se encontró con un joven de pelo marrón y ojos oscuros que vestía con ropajes orientales negros con detalles rojos que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-Sea quien sea salga ahora, no estoy de humor para juegos.-Sentenció la chica furiosa.

Mark terminó de la oscuridad para mirar a Sharly y de paso retirarse el pañuelo de la cara para que se pudiera observar su rostro.

-Oye, tranquila. Solo quiero hablar... No he venido hasta aquí para matarte

-Hablar, si claro... ¿quién eres? ¿FBI? ¿De la CIA? ¿La Interpol? ¿SHIELD? o tal vez ¿HYDRA? -sus ojos se pusieron rojos y materia oscura la rodeo.

-Guárdate esos humos para los cabrones a los que te enfrentes. No estoy con ninguna entidad. Con ningún gobierno. Soy a lo que se le denomina un mercenario de la vida.-El joven sacó de sus ropajes una especie de sobre para lanzárselo a la chica quien lo agarró al instante.-Yo ahora te ofrezco una salida. Deja de perseguir ratas en una ratonera, Marone. Tú vales para las ligas mayores.-Dijo Mark mientras se retiraba.-Hay un número en una tarjeta en el sobre, llama cuando tengas una respuesta final.

La morena abrió el sobre para comprobar su contenido pero en cuanto volvió a alzar la vista el joven ya no estaba. Había desaparecido…

…

El grupo de agentes encontraba en su sala de reuniones totalmente agotados por la inmensa cantidad de papeleo que estaban revisando y los que le faltaban por revisar. Pero no eran unos informes cualquiera los que estaban viendo, sino los perfiles psicológicos y físicos de los que serían sus futuros compañeros.

-Bueno, para resumir. Las únicas personas que nos pueden ayudar ahora mismo con ese problema son una camarera, un corredor de la Yakuza, un funcionario de los Thunderbolts, un vagabundo psicoquinético y una niña de otro planeta. De puta madre…-Dijo de forma cansada e inútil John a lo que decidió mirar a su compañero más cercano.-Michael, ¿qué opinas sobre esto?

-No se vosotros, pero a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia el darle acceso a una entidad del gobierno a una persona que iba a ir a la cárcel de no ser por esto.-Sentenció el tirador.

-Ya… Pero nos urge ahora mismo mucho encontrar personal.-Afirmó el peligris mientras se testificaba con los documentos que llevaba en la mano.

-Gilipolleces, Han. Lo que deberían darnos realmente es a un Delta Force o a una Blackwatch. Necesitamos una intervención armada cuanto antes. Si no paramos esta mierda ahora mismo irá a más.-Contestó el mutante pelinegro a lo que sus amigos se empezaban a resignar.

-John, lee los testimonios del equipo superviviente que mandaron a la estación satelital. Los testigos hablaban de una inmensa bestia de color negro y de un destello azul demasiado rápido para la vista.-Asustó Michael a sus compañeros.-Una intervención armada no es lo que necesitamos. Lo que requerimos es de un equipo de respuesta

-Joel, ¿tú qué piensas? –Preguntó Han al tecnópata.

El azabache se articuló, des removió un poco el cabello para luego despejarse la cara y mirar a su camarada mutante.

-John… Si muero en las próximas treinta y seis horas tendrás permiso para tomar la medida que tú quieras.

...


	16. ¿Existe?

…

La sala en la que se llevaba a cabo la siguiente situación se trataba de la consulta de un psicólogo. Con todo incluido, un sillón, un mueble para tumbarse, unas sillas realmente cómodas… Hasta contaba con una secretaria propia al otro lado de la habitación.

Una de las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala era el propio psicólogo. Un hombre de etnia asiática de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad con cabello negro y vestido de la misma forma que lo haría un jubilado que vive en una playa paradisiaca. La "paciente" era un caso algo diferente. Tenía caracteres euroasiáticos, una cabellera castaña rojiza que acompañaba a su coleta. Sus ropas trataban de una sudadera rosa con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos vaqueros rotos. La mujer que aparentaba estar cerca de los treinta años poseía una mirada cansada y vacía que no paró hasta que su médico le volvió a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Cuándo eras más joven… te considerabas una buena chica?-Preguntó el psicólogo a lo que la mujer volvió a reaccionar.

-¿Una buena chica…? ¿Una buena chica?-Repitió la fémina para entender la pregunta.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayudaba a los putos pobres? No, y hoy en día no hay ese tipo de "buenos chicos". Los chicos de hoy en día se la pasan casi todo el día sentados, fumando lo que puedan, cascándosela o mirando sus putos móviles. Si eso lo consideramos bondad, entonces sé porque el mundo está como está.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué hay de ti?-Volvió a preguntar el doctor.

-¿Yo? Oye, yo no he tenido las oportunidades ni los privilegios que ahora reciben la gente. Antes de que tuviera edad para beber ya había estado en la cárcel dos veces.-Paró un momento la mujer para calmar su enfado.-He atracado bancos, he pasado droga, he sido chula de putas, he matado indiscriminadamente…

-¿Y consideras todo eso como logros, Revy?-Cuestionó el doctor refiriéndose a la mujer por su nombre.

-Fueron las oportunidades que tuve. Al menos yo las aproveché.-Contestó Revy no pudiendo contener su enojo.

-¿Y adónde te han llevado todas estas oportunidades, Revy?

-Me han traído…¡Justo aquí! ¡Al final del camino!-Gritó de frustración La castaña al tiempo que se levantaba.-Con una casa enorme, una piscina gigante, una docena de criados, todos los amantes que quiera y tengo que hablar contigo porque a nadie más le importa una mierda. Estoy viviendo un sueño, ¡y ese sueño está jodido! Está… ¡Jodido de verdad!

Finalmente la mujer se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, ya había contado todo lo que necesitaba sacar.

-Oh vaya, parece que se nos ha acabado el tiempo.-Afirmó el doctor con una sonrisa mientras él también se levantaba.-¿A la misma hora la misma semana?

-Supongo que sí… Tengo que decirte una cosa, no estoy muy seguro de que esta mierda me esté ayudando.-Dijo Revy mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se ponía sus gafas de sol.

-Bueno, sentirse abrumada por la desesperanza es una parte vital del proceso. Deberías aceptarlo.

-Lo que usted diga, doctor.-Sentenció Revy mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

Volvemos a encontrarnos en las misma desordenada bóveda en la que conocimos al extraño telépata, en esta ocasión en una atmósfera más relajada.

David se encontraba en su cama mientras lanzaba cartas a un sombrero que se encontraba en el otro extremo de ella. Mientras aquello ocurría, Laura estaba sentada cerca de una mesa mientras preparaba su enorme mochila en lo que consistiría su equipaje. Levaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar, entre todo una katana rectilínea de funda negra y una pistola. Nunca se sabe qué podía ocurrir. También llevaba algo de la ropa que necesitaría en un futuro junto con algunos libros que ella usaría para entretenerse. Sin contar por supuesto de su traje, la castaña casi sonríe cuando vio su vieja máscara e imaginar que pronto se la pondría.

La joven mutante llevaba muchas cosas por lo que decidió hacer una lista, lo malo es que su factor curativo ya no actuaba sobre su diotría por lo que necesitaba usar gafas.

-Hey, me gustan esas… Hacen menos visibles las marcas que tienes en la cara.-Bromeó el telépata desde su cama.

Laura rió levemente a lo que se quitaba las lentes. Parecía un buen momento para contarle lo que iba a ocurrir.

-David, escúchame. Voy a tener que estar fuera durante un tiempo. Se trata de un trabajo, la paga es buena y me han prometido que mientras tanto se ocuparán de vosotros. Cuando vuelva tendremos dinero para irnos de aquí. Nos mudaremos a Centro América, viviremos por la costa.-Explicó resumidamente la mutante.

-¿Y allí estaremos a salvo?

Aquella pregunta dejó a la castaña con la sangre helada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Por favor, ya no quedaba en la Tierra ni un solo y mísero lugar seguro. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido ese privilegio.

-Sí… Sí, lo estaremos-Contestó Laura con inseguridad a lo que se levantaba, se ponía la mochila y la gorra azul en la cabeza y se dirigía a su viejo amigo para despedirse. Existían dos posibilidades en aquella empresa: La primera era que se fuera durante mucho tiempo, la segunda que muriera.-Hasta pronto, David.

Ambos quedaron fundidos en un abrazo que se rompió cuando el rubio le quiso dar a la joven una foto. No era una foto cualquiera, se trataba de la foto que mostraba el mejor día de sus vidas. El día en el que nacieron los New Mutants.

-Llévatela, que te sirva de amuleto.-Dijo el telépata con una sonrisa y volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.-¿Sabes, Laura? Así es como se ve la vida, como en esa foto. Gente queriéndose y dándose un efecto, un hogar. Quizás deberías parar un poco y vivir. Aún estás a tiempo.

Laura volvió a ver a los ojos azules de David y sintió que no podía dejarlo así.

-David, el mundo ya no es como antes. Los mutantes ya han desaparecido, estamos prácticamente extintos. Tomo un riesgo muy importante al aceptar y lo sabes. Y el lugar donde vivíamos antes, Edén, ya no existe. Era tan solo una gilipollez sacada de un cómic que nosotros volvimos real. ¿Lo entiendes? No era real.

-Lo fue para nosotros…

Laura no supo qué responder a eso y se quedó callada, se limitó a salir del búnker sin decir una palabra para luego dirigirse al punto de extracción que le habían dado.

…

Matt se hallaba sentado en un puesto de comida rápida. El chico al fin tendría su merecido descanso, había conseguido una habitación en una pensión decente y lo único que le hacía falta era su comida. Probablemente estaría allí metido durante una semana entera por lo que necesitaría suficiente arroz y carne como para sobrevivir hasta entonces. Aquel anciano con el puesto ambulante parecía una buena opción, tampoco quería llamar la atención dirigiéndose a la gran ciudad y que le reconocieran.

La situación entera parecía favorable hasta el momento en el que apareció una tercera presencia, una mujer. También era asiática,tenía un cabello largo y marrón, llevaba ropas de ama de casa y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Después de que le hiciera su pedido al anciano del puesto se dirigió a Matt para saludarle con un gesto. El chico sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

-Dígame, ¿solo viene usted o acaso esperamos a alguien más?-Preguntó el joven con soltura. La mujer hizo otro gesto para hacer que no entendía lo que le había dicho por lo que el joven se vio obligado a sacar la artillería pesada.-Sus manos… No he sido padre pero sé que esos cayos no se forman cambiando pañales. Y también está el tema de su acento, tira mucho la lengua al hablar por lo que sé que habla otros muchos idiomas. Tenía un amigo que estudiaba idiomas, él me lo enseño.

Tras aquella sentencia, la mujer habló con el mercader en su propio idioma para pedirle que se retirara. Acto seguido, la mujer se retiró el pañuelo de la cabeza y sacó una identificación.

-Soy la agente Melinda May, de SHIELD.-Dijo la mujer a lo que el chico se ponía tenso.

-SHIELD… ¿Eso era…?

-Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa.-Contestó la asiática a Matt.

-Vaya… Déjeme adivinar, ¿no es por ninguna de esas cuatro cosas, no?-Trató de bromear el joven a lo que la mujer le contestó esta vez con un semblante serio y asesino que dejaría helado a cualquiera.-¿Estoy arrestado?

-Eso es posible…

-¿Significa que sí lo estoy?-Preguntó Matt tratando de disimular tranquilidad.

-¿Eso difiere de lo que pase contigo.

-¿De?-Volvió a cuestionar el chico jugando a un tira y afloja con la agente.

-De cómo sea tu trabajo en equipo.

-Comprendo. La verdad nunca ha sido realmente mi fuerte.-Matt comenzó a mirar a todas partes tras decir aquello. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto por lo que seguro que estaría rodeado por varios agentes en ese momento.-Bueno, me sobra algo de tiempo. ¿De qué le gustaría hablar?

…

Regresamos una vez más a las montañas, a la base de los nuevos talento. Justo en el centro de la pista de aterrizaje en la entrada un portal formado por materia oscura empezó a generarse para que salieran de él dos figuras. Al salir del portal la cabeza de Mark daba vueltas mientras que la morena soltaba un silbido.

-Vaya... Entonces esta es la base, ¿eh?... Impresiona, la verdad.

-Sí, así es... Es la hostia, a mí también me impresionó al principio. Oye, podrías haberme dicho que tus portales daban mareos... Joder…-Maldecía el chico a lo que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Ups, mi error, lo siento... Solo pasa durante las primeras veces, luego te acostumbras...-Bromeó Sharly con una sonrisa muy traviesa en su rostro.

-Una puta mierda… Esto no lo volvemos a hacer ni de coña, no voy a exponer a los míos a esto.-Finalmente Mark logró ponerse de pie y procedió a retirarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientas observaba como el castaño terminaba de llegar al interior de la base. La morena se quedó a esperar allí a lo que empezó a ver cómo tenía aquella gente ese sitio organizado. Realmente lo tenían muy bien montado. Aviones, helicópteros, vehículos blindados, soldados y milicias. Absolutamente todo para emprender una guerra.

De repente, la chica observó algo que le hizo quedarse parada en el sitio. De un helicóptero que acababa de aterrizar salió una joven vestida con ropas grises y azules, una gorra negra en su cabellera castaña y larga, y una cargada mochila a su espalda. A la joven se le podían ver ciertas marcas en la cara si se ampliaba un poco más la vista.

Sharly no podía evitar sentir que había algo muy familiar en aquella chica, algo que era muy reconocible para ella. Es por esa razón por la que se la quedó mirando hasta que esta lo notó.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Tú qué coño me miras?!-Preguntó con agresividad las castaña mirando a la morena.

-Nada… No estoy mirándote nada…-Contestó secamente Sharly a lo que no podía articular ninguna otra respuesta en ese momento.

…

Joel estaba sentado en la mesa de operaciones en la que estaba a punto de poner a prueba sus poderes y ver si su cuerpo aguantaba esa "mejora". El joven llevaba puesto el traje que necesitaría para la intervención, era de neopreno azul oscuro con salientes negros en forma de agujeros. El pelinegro conocía perfectamente los riesgos de aquella operación, el principal era la muerte y había una docena de formas por la cual esta podía manifestarse durante la intervención. Los nanites iban a formar parte de su código genético por lo que si ocurría cualquier error durante el proceso toda la estructura interna de su cuerpo se vendría abajo completamente. Un solo error.

Acto seguido, la doctora Cho se acercó a la mesa de operaciones para sentarse junto al chico. La mujer llevaba en sus manos una jeringuilla que le suministró en el hombro al tecnópata.

-Esto te aliviará un poco cuando empiece la operación.-La asiática vió que el chico tenía entre sus manos el sobre de una carta.-¿Eso es…?

-Por favor, doctora. ¿Le daría esto a mi familia en el caso de que yo…?-Preguntó el chico con miedo a lo que la doctora no dudó en acceder e intentar tranquilizarlo. Posiblemente ella iba a ser la última persona que ella viera.-Dígame, doctora. ¿Cree usted en el diablo? Me refiero a que si cree que existe. En este mundo, entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres la respuesta larga o la corta?-Preguntó de forma rápida Helen para sorpresa del chico.

-Tan solo quiero la verdad…

-Mi familia era religiosa. Cuando estaba en el instituto católico en la que me metieron yo era más estudiosa que católica… más exceptica que el resto de mis compañeros. Tenía la terrible costumbre de meterme en cualquier debate para discutir con cualquiera con el que me cruzara acerca de que el diablo era meramente conceptual. Una figura menor dentro de un gran esquema.

-Eso no suena muy católico por tu parte.-Respondió el pelinego con algo más de sensación en sus ojos.

-En mi defensa, en las escrituras, la palabra hebrea "Satán" en realidad significa adversario. Y se emplea a cualquier tipo de antagonista posible. Ángeles y humanos, serpientes y reyes. Los teólogos medievales reinterpretaron esos pasajes para que se convirtiera en un único y monstruoso enemigo. Y en mi juventud caí en la cuenta de que solo era propaganda. Generada para hacer que la gente viniera a la iglesia

-Entonces no crees que exista…

-¿Acaso he terminado de hablar?-Acalló Helen al joven a lo que procedió a continuar con su explicación.-Años después, me fui a Taítí intentando ayudar a las víctimas del huracán dándoles víveres y un servicio médico a los refugiados. Me hice amiga del anciano de la aldea, Kinahgi. Él y su familia tenían el respeto de todo el mundo, todas las aldeas por igual. Les ayudó a todos con la hambruna y las enfermedades. Pero a la milicia le encantaba forzar a una tribu específica a asesinar a sus vecinos…con machetes. Pro nadie levantaba su mano contra Kinahgi. Decían: "¿Cómo vamos a hacer daño a un hombre tan honorable?" Así que el comandante de la milicia mandó soldados para que le decapitaran a los ojos de toda la aldea. Kinahgi no ofreció resistencia, tan solo pidió despedirse de su familia. Para cuando acabó ni siquiera los soldados querían matarlo, así que se le pidió permiso al comandante para que fuera fusilado. Al menos tendría una muerte rápida. El comandante se dirigió a la aldea para hablar con este hombre… que se había ganado el respeto de todos. Fue con Kinahgi…habló en su cabaña…durante horas… Después le sacó enfrente de su aldea y lo hizo pedazos…junto con el resto de su familia.-Helen hizo una breve pausa para recuperarse de todo lo que acababa de decir. En ese hombre que le arrebató la vida a Kanehgi ví al diablo. Así que sí, Joel… Creo que existe entre nosotros… Y toma muchas formas.

-¿Y si hubiera podido evitar que ese hombre nunca le volviera ahacer daño a nadie más?-Preguntó de nuevo con miedo el pelinegro.

-¿Evitado? ¿De qué forma?


	17. Cuenta hasta cinco

…

 _Una familia se encontraba sentada a la mesa. No había nada en ellos que estuviera fuera de lo común excepto por el número de miembros que la componían. Eran seis: El padre, la madre, dos niños y dos niñas. Los miembros infantiles de la familia parecían diferenciarse por las edades. Toda la familia el color de cabello negro azabache y unos orbes oscuros o grises. La madre tenía su pelo corto y en dos mechones que le llegaban hasta los hombros, vestida con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta negra mientras el padre tenía el cabello más corto de entre la familia y vestía con camisa blancas. El que parecía el mayor tenía el pelo lo suficientemente ordenado como para que se le pudiera ver claramente la frente. El siguiente lo tenía mucho más largo y desaliñado. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello tan corto que podía ser a duras penas diferenciado de uno de sus hermanos y por último la más pequeña decoraba su larga melena con una coleta. Esta última tenía unas cuantas tiritas puestas en sus brazos y algunos moretones visibles._

 _La madre miró a sus hijos con una sentencia en los ojos y se apoyo sobre la mesa mientras juntaba sus manos para cerrarlas._

 _-Hijos, hoy voy a daros una lección de vida, para que la uséis a lo largo de vuestra vida. Hay tres tipos de personas en el mundo: Ovejas, lobos y perros pastores. Algunos prefieren creer que el mal no existe en el mundo, y si alguna vez llamara a su puerta no sabrían protegerse. Esos son las ovejas. También están los depredadores, los que utilizan la violencia para abusar del débil, y esos son los lobos. Y luego están los que han sido bendecidos con el don de la agresión y la imperiosa necesidad de proteger el rebaño. Esos hombres son esa rara raza que vive para enfrentarse al lobo, son los perros pastores.-La mujer frunció aún más su ceño y siguió mirando a sus hijos.-En esta familia no se crían ovejas. ¡Y os llevaréis unos azotes si os convertís en un lobo!-Sentenció la madre al tiempo que dio un leve golpe sobre la mesa._

 _-Anna, cariño creo que ya es suficiente.-Trató de tranquilizar el padre a su esposa._

 _-Pero… Nosotros protegemos a los nuestros.-Continuó la mujer mientras se tranquilizaba.-Si alguien intenta pegaros o si alguien intimida a algunos de vuestros hermanos debes darle su merecido._

 _-Mamá, aquel chico mayor estaba empujando a Lily.-Replicó el azabache desaliñado.-Yo le quise dar su merecido._

 _-¿Es eso cierto, hija?-Le preguntó la madre a la pequeña de la coleta._

 _-Sí, mamá.-Respondió con timidez la niña._

 _-En ese caso, Joel… Estoy orgullosa de ti. Porque entonces sabes quién eres y sabes cuál es tu propósito._

…

Adentro de una sala de aislamiento se encontraba una niña de cabello marrón oscuro con mechas blancas albinas. La sala estaba pintada al completo de un color blanco o grisáceo como si se tratara de una zona de cuarentena médica o de una sala de contención para algún tipo experimento, pero tan solo estaba aquella niña. Realmente la decoración en la pintura de aquella sala podían volver a alguien loco y el hecho de que los pocos muebles que había también estuvieran en blanco no ayudaba. Parecía que aquello era alguna clase de manicomio.

La jovencita se encontraba sentaba sobre su cama en posición fetal con sus brazos abrazando fuertemente sus piernas. De pronto la puerta de la sala que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta dejando ver a un hombre afroamericano vestido con ropas negras y un parche en el ojo, la muchacha alzo ligeramente la cabeza dejando ver su rostro tostado y sus ojos celestes.

-Sarah, es la hora hay que irse.-Dijo secamente el director de SHIELD.-¿Preparada?

La joven no respondió inmediatamente sino que se alzó de la cama para revelar su rostro al competo y su estatura media. La jovencita volvió a levantar la mirada pero en esta ocasión con una sonrisa confiada.

-Siempre.

…

Debemos transportarnos a un lugar tranquilo y humilde de Nueva York, Brooklyn. Una chica de pelo castaño y corto, con una mochila al hombro salía tranquilamente por la entrada trasera de una cafetería. Cierra la puerta, para encontrarse con dos hombres altos vestidos de traje. La chica suspiró y entrecierra los ojos.

-Creí que había sido clara con él "lo estoy pensando" que le dije a Fury la última vez que lo ví.-El agente le ofreció una carpeta a la chica

-Lo lamentamos pero las circunstancias del trabajo acaban de cambiar, señorita Davinson...- La chica tomó la carpeta y pasó las hojas rápidamente- Como ve necesitamos a alguien con sus capacidades... El resto del equipo ya se está organizando en el cuartel.

-Dígame, hombre de negro, ¿Qué tan grave es? –El agente se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Lo suficiente para que hasta este lugar se vea afectado- Tras aquella sentencia la chica torció los labios, pero después sonrió.

\- Una última pregunta ¿Tengo que llevar una maleta con ropa y todo eso?

…

Caminaban lentamente a través de los pasillos, en silencio con dirección al elevador de las instalaciones.

Aquel era un incomodo silencio, el castaño sentía como las dos mujeres se encontraban observando su espalda en una tensión casi palpable.  
Aquel iba a ser un largo día... Un muy largo día.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando un gran salón lleno de computadoras y diversa cantidad de tecnología, algunos muebles y un enorme sofá en forma de media luna color rojo en el cual se encontraban un joven castaño vestido con ropajes verdes y negros orientales parecidos a los de Mark. El resto del grupo se encontraba a un lado observando el traje/armadura que Robert estaba estrenando en ese momento. El exo-traje poseía un par de alas plegadas a la espalda en forma de mochila decoradas con los con los colores rojizos y oscuros.

-De acuerdo, Robert. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Eres lo suficiente responsable como para llevar uno de estos?-Preguntó con gracia Adrian mientras comprobaba la calidad de las placas que componían el traje.

-Vete la mierda, si SHIELD me dejó hasta mejorar su chatarra no hay motivo para el que vaya a tener problema con esto.-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Tio, que ni siquiera tienes carnet de conducir.

Después de que una carcajada inundara toda la sala la castaña veía todo de brazos cruzados mientras la morena soltaba un silbido impresionada ante tal cantidad de tecnología.

-Bien, llegamos, Laura, Sharly, el es Jaime Longslay...-Dijo señalando al joven que primero se vio.-Y bueno el resto es… lo que he pillado en el vecindario.

-Yo soy Laura Kinney -dijo la castaña como si nada.

-Sharly Marone, también conocida como Black Ángel... -se presento la morena con voz monótona.

Los muchachos hicieron caso omiso de la autodesignación de la mutante y continuaron con lo que estaban hace un rato. La situación hubiera seguido como hasta entonces si no hubiera sido porque el doctor Helios entró en la sala en ese momento. Cada miembro del equipo trató de buscar un lugar en el que sentarse y escuchar lo que el doc. tenía que decir. Ambas chicas trataron de hacer lo mismo y se sentaron. En aquel momento la única que parecía no estar a gusto era Laura.

-Oiga doc, ¿quién se supone que va a ser el líder de esta excursión?-Preguntó la clon mientras ponía un cigarrilo en su boca.

-Un poco pronto para un ascenso, ¿no crees así, Kinney?-Tras aquella sentencia de Helios todo el mundo paso a estar en completo silencio y atención.-Bien, ahora todos ustedes forman oficialmente parte del proyecto Prodigium. Trabajarán como una unidad bajo el mando de Mark.

Aquella revelación resultó muy bien recibida por los miembros del primer equipo, tanto que hasta algunos le dieron la enhorabuena. Por su parte, Sharly no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que la pusieron por debajo de alguien tan pronto.

-Oiga, ya que parece que estamos todos de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no nos explica lo que exactamente hará esta "unidad"? Porque por ahora lo único que hemos hecho ha sido desatar la tercera guerra mundial.-Habló Jamie con lo que parecía ser una voz de discordancia.

-Te equivocas Jamie, nosotros no hemos desatado nada. Cuando vinisteis aquí os explique explícitamente en lo que trabajaríamos sin descanso. Liberaremos al mundo.

-¿Lo dice en serio? Porque la forma en la que lo dice parece como si usted se creyese que esto es la segunda venida.-Dijo Elias tratando de que el doctor se explicase mejor.

Tras aquello, en la pantalla a la que todos estaban mirando comenzaron a aparecer un montón de imágenes de héroes conocidos pero todas ellas habían sido tomadas durante eventos o veces en las que ellos estaban siendo aclamados por la gente.

-Mirad, la gente ya no controla su propio destino. Simplemente no se preocupan por nada más porque siempre creen que su héroe vendrá a salvarlos. Pero… Y si eso no pasa. Y si un día el héroe tan solo no viene. ¿Qué creéis que la gente hará? ¿Lo aceptará? ¿Se volverá loca junto con toda la sociedad? ¿Realmente queréis vivir en un mundo hecho en base a una mentira que vosotros mismos habéis fomentado? Chicos, los héroes son simplemente símbolos pero desgraciadamente eso no nos protegerá siempre, puede que no sea ni hoy ni mañana pero llegará el día en el que los símbolos fallen y puede que en ese momento ya esté todo perdido. Podemos evitar eso, podemos hacer que la gente abra los ojos antes de que algo horrible.-Un silencio irrompible inundó la sala y cada individuo era un mar de pensamientos en ese momento.-Llevamos mucho tiempo yendo a ciegas, y yo creo que ya es momento de que por fin abramos los ojos.

…

 **POV Takeo**

Abrí los ojos casi de golpe. Recuerdo esto, mi hermana y yo solíamos pensar que cuando nos levantábamos de esta manera tan brusca era porque algo malo se estaba gestando en el mundo y cuando teníamos un buen despertar era porque algo bueno estaba ocurriendo.

Hanna… Maldita sea, ¿por qué no te lo dije? ¿Por qué el final tiene que haber sido este? ¿Por qué Kenji me hizo esto? Son tantas las preguntas que ya no sé si realmente voy a obtener respuestas algún día.

Pero ahora no puedo flaquear, no puedo consentir que me consuman las dudas. Mi familia me necesita, ahora más que nunca.

Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Bueno, me temo que una se ha cerrado estos días. No voy a poder volver a ver a mi familia, nada volverá a ser lo mismo después de todo el daño que les he hecho. Pero aún no está todo perdido, esta gente me quiere para que yo haga algo y lo voy a hacer. Había aceptado el pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, pero me han dado otra oportunidad y puedo volver a empezar, dejar atrás todo esto. Puede que esta se ala nueva puerta.

Un suceso me saca de mis pensamientos en ese momento. Me giró de lado y me doy cuenta de que una chica está sentada junto a mi. Tiene el pelo castaño y la piel clara, no es muy alta pero parece más o menos de mi edad. ¿Debería hablarle? Algo me retiene pero qué rayos, ahora estoy en América.

Justo en el instante en el que voy a abrir la boca un sujeto se sienta en el asiento que la separaba a ella de mí, justo en medio de ambos. Tal vez este sea un aviso de que no es momento para estas cosas. De todos modos hay algo que ahora me invita a hablarle a este tipo. Es un poco más alto que yo y parece mayor, pero lo más inquietante es que a diferencia de la chica al lado suya él lleva unas esposas al igual que yo. Será qué…

-¿Y por qué te han pillado a ti?-Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por todo…

…

La doctora Cho se encontraba preparando los utensilios tecnológicos necesarios para la operación que iba a proceder. Su joven ayudante se encontraba calibrando los últimos detalles de la mesa de operaciones. Nada podía salir mal…

-Si tocamos cualquier miembro del cerebro podemos dejarlo como un vegetal para el resto de su vida.-Habló la genetista al tiempo que terminaba con la máquina.

-O morir estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, Helen.-Dijo por sorpresa Joel mientras entraba en escena.

-Antes deberíamos grabar un testimonio para que todo quede en constancia.-Dijo el ayudante sujetando una cámara hacia el pelinegro.

-Amadeus, por favor…

-No doctora Cho, tiene razón.-Joel tomó aire y se preparó para decir lo que tal vez serían sus últimas palabras hacia el mundo.-Yo, Joel Belmont Ackerman, en pleno dominio de mis facultades mentales accedo voluntariamente a someterme a esta operación.

-Maravilloso, ahora bébete esto.-Dijo Helen dándole un vaso con un líquido a su paciente.

-No creo yo que ningún preparado pueda relajarme.

-Joel, vamos a perforarte la piel y los huesos y después tendremos que sintetizar las partes agujereadas. Vas a agradecer tomarte esto.

Después de que el azabache accediera a beber, se tumbó sobre la mesa de operaciones y se preparó mientras que sus doctores se dirigían a unas mesas por la cual controlarían por control remoto los nanites. El joven trató de estar lo más relajado posible mientras las agujas se dirigían a su cuerpo.

-Cuenta hasta cinco, inhala. Cuenta hasta cinco, exhala…


	18. Lo que queremos y lo que necesitamos

…

 **POV Joel**

No siento nada. No hay nada a mi alrededor. No puedo ver nada. Pero estoy aquí, eso puedo saberlo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde es aquí? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Me estoy muriendo? Puedo caminar aunque no veo ni siento un suelo. Voy hacia delante aunque la oscuridad de la nada me rodea por doquier.

De repente oigo algo. Una voz que habla, pero no a mí.

 _-Doctora Cho, algo anda mal. Sus signos vitales están cayendo en picado. No pinta bien_

 _-Los nanites no le están aceptando. ¡Tratemos de estabilizarle!_

Así que es eso… No lo voy a conseguir. Las estadísticas esta vez no están a mi favor. Supongo que no he podido ser obsequiado con la bendición de poder completar la tarea para la que estoy destinado en esta vida, sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. De en vez de estar rodeado de amigos que me quieren vaya a acabar aquí. Olvidado, rechazado y odiado por casi todos los que conocía.

 _-Maldita sea, se está desincronizando. ¡Más deprisa!_

Inundado por una gran calidez… Creo que la sangre me está hirviendo. La Muerte me aguarda de nuevo, aullando mi nombre. Vamos, amiga. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

 _-¡Joel! Por favor, sobrevive a esto y te prometo que todo irá bien._

Mamá… ¿Podré recibir la absolución? ¿He sido honrado y justo? ¿La suficientemente bueno como para contemplar el cielo.

Oh no… Mamá…Voy a ir al infierno.

…

El castaño esperó en aquella sala de carácter claustrofóbico, tal y como le dijeron. Tampoco es que Takeo tuviera muchas otras opciones. En menos de cuatro días había sufrido de todo: Fue a la cárcel, su familia le repudio, le "extraditaron" de Japón y ahora era una especie de protegido del cuerpo nacional de inteligencia más poderoso e influyente del planeta. Menuda semana…

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre relativamente mayor que el japonés vestido con un clásico uniforme táctico y cargado con un archivo de papeles. El adulto tomó asiento frente al chico y sacó sus siguientes documentos.

-Muy bien, aquí tenemos al señor Takeo Yumiya. Mitad japonés, mitad chino-americano. Originario de Tokio, Japón. Padres y una hermana mayor. Abandono de los estudios prematuramente. Y…Varias acusaciones delictivas.-El agente sacó una montaña de documentos mayor que la primera.-Trafico de armas, narcóticos, material ilegal. Blanqueo de capital. Tres contratos de asesinatos cumplidos. Asociaciones con la Yakuza y demás mafias japonesas. Y… un mar de cargos por conducción temeraria y carreras ilegales.

Un silencio inundó la sala. Todo era cierto y más que cierto, no hacía falta negarlo. Cualquier cosa que Takeo dijera no podía empeorar más la situación.

-Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, hubieras pasado en una celda los siguientes treinta años de tu vida.-Habló el hombre reafirmando su autoridad.-Ahora, antes de decirte por qué nos hemos tomado la molestia de extraditarte y traerte hasta aquí, te preguntaré: ¿Tienes algo que decir?

El castaño tomó aire y no hico sino responder a la pregunta.

-Señor, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando ni de lo que ustedes piensan hacer conmigo. Pero respondiendo a la pregunta… Fue un error. Pero sucedió y ya no puedo cambiar eso. Pero si me soltaran le puedo asegurar que lo único que querría es una vida sencilla. Estar con mi familia, tener un trabajo normal, ver amigos y… sentar la cabeza.

-Niño, aún puedo oler el aceite de coche en tu ropa desde donde estoy.-Respondió de forma seca el agente.

-Es que no me he podido ducharme. Ahora mismo solo soy dueño de esta ropa y de este olor, señor.

-Lindo. Takeo, por suerte para ti, yo no soy el que toma las decisiones. Al parecer, piensan que podrías hacer cosas con las que ya sabes hacer.-El mayor puso un nuevo documento delante del muchacho.-Lo que tienes aquí es la llave de tu libertad, si cumples bies te daremos lo que se llama "Borrón y cuenta nueva". Un reinicio para tu vida y la de tu familia. Todo olvidado, todo perdonado.

El chico se quedó estupefacto ante tal declaración y trató de procesar todo aquello.

-¿Ustedes…quieren…que conduzca? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué te íbamos a mandar a la universidad?

…

Los jóvenes andaban sobre la colina mientras el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. Una vista espectacular, la verdad. La tierra galesa bañada por las últimas luces del ocaso siendo acariciada por las suaves brisas del viento otoñal mientras se podía contemplar un acantilado. Espectacular.

Desafortunadamente, John no tenía en mente ese turismo cuando llegaron aquí. Y las quejas de Michael no ayudaban.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me preguntaste si quería ir a tu tierra natal nunca pensé en esto.-Habló Michael sin recibir ninguna respuesta del mutante, quién permanecía observando una especie de manuscrito en forma de mapa.-Lo sé, en el fondo es culpa mía. Debí sospechar cuando me convenciste para que robáramos un quinjet de salto supersónico porque…¿DE QUÉ OTRA FORMA IBAMOS A LLEGAR A GALES TAN RÁPIDO?-El tirador siguió sin recibir respuesta de su compañero, solo siguieron avanzando.-¿Sabes, qué es lo peor John? Que tienes una pinta estupenda. Yo aquí, muerto de agotamiento y tú ahí como si nada sobre la colina con tu maldito abrigo negro.-Nada.-Oye, ¡¿me podrías decir al menos qué busc…

-¡MIKE!-Calló el mutante al tirador.-Primero, siento que estés cansado pero te necesito para una tarea con la que solo puedo contar con alguien en quien confío. Segundo, no hemos robado el quinjet, solo lo hemos tomado prestado. Tercero, no te quejes por mi abrigo, solo se hizo uno de estos y fue para mí. Y cuarto, no puedo decirte lo que buscamos hasta que lo encontremos. Solo te diré que es algo que necesito.

Los dos camaradas continuaron con su trayecto hasta que el mutante pareció haber llegado hasta el punto muerto de su búsqueda. John pensó que lo mejor sería abandonar pero para estar completamente seguro el pelinegro sacó la carta que llevaba revisando todo el camino junto con el mapa.

John, mi querido hijo:

Sé que si estás leyendo esto es porque debes estar pasando por un mal momento. Lamento no poder estar allí contigo para apoyarte. Sé que necesitaras algo con lo que empezar, así que empieza con esto porque el abrigo no cuenta. No pienses en las razones solo trata de pensar en que tu padre quería que lo tuvieras. Recuerda, siempre y cuando pierdas la luz, un ángel estará allí para iluminarte el camino.

En mi muerte, te querré siempre.

Tu madre

De nuevo, y durante toda la búsqueda. El mutante trató de contener sus lágrimas ante aquello. Las últimas palabras de su madre. ¿Pero qué significaban? ¿Hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse? ¿Cuál era la dirección correcta?

-Deberíamos volver, ya la luz se está yendo.

Si, es… ¡Espera! ¿Qué acabas de decir?-Preguntó John repitiendo esas palabras en su mente.

-Pues que deberíamos volvernos ya.

-¡No, eso no!-El pelinegro sacó una vez más el mapa.-" siempre y cuando pierdas la luz, un ángel estará allí para iluminarte el camino."-Citó al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos binoculares de su abrigo.-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

El mutante emprendió de nuevo la marcha solo que esta vez con mucha más ganas. Tantas que no tardó en dejar atrás a su compañero humano. Cuando Michael finalmente le encontró, fue delante de un lugar que habían pasado desapercibido. Las ruinas de una antigua iglesia.

-Esta iglesia se erigió en la ladera superior del valle. Técnicamente es el último lugar donde se va la luz del sol.-Dijo con entusiasmo el mutante.

-Genial… ¿Qué…tiene que ver eso con nada?-Preguntó el tirador mientras recuperaba el aliento tras tremenda persecución.

Haciendo caso omiso, John se apresuró a entrar en el interior de la iglesia. Los altares principales estaban derruidos pero los de los ángeles se encontraban intactos.

-Claro…Solo hay un ángel que pueda portar lo que necesito.-Buscando al ángel que necesitaba, John se dispuso a escalar por el altar.-Fuego para proteger al justo y acero para castigar al malvado.

Michael entró en la iglesia en cuanto oyó lo que parecía ser unas rocas cayéndose. Una vez dentro encontró a su compañero sosteniendo un estuche metálico polvoriento. Ninguno de ellos habló, pues John se dispuso a posicionar el estuche en el suelo y sacar el objeto que albergaba. Ambos se silenciaron a contemplarlo.

Una espada. Basándose en la curva de la hoja era de origen asiática. Pero la empuñadura decía algo completamente distinto. Era negra con detalles de cromo negro y decorada con piedras ónix. El metal de la hoja no era plateada sino que poseía cierto tono oscuro a juzgar por el metal. No era una espada común.

-¿Qué…es eso?-Preguntó con confusión y curiosidad Michael.

-Esto… Esto es la fuerza que necesitaba.

…

 **POV Laura**

Hay que ir a la novena planta. Al parecer, van a comentar algo sobre un plan de infiltración o no sé qué mierda. Joder… ¿Está mal que piense que ese doc es un gilipollas tan prematuramente? Porque… Vamos. A ese tío, Mark, le ha hecho líder de este "grupo" sin conocerlo. Me refiero a conocerlo en lo personal, claro. Si sabían quién era yo seguramente sabrán la historia de ese pringao de l la Z. ¿Y en cuanto a lo demás? No deja de soltar de que somos un equipo y tenemos una misión que solo podemos hacer nosotros. Pero, ¿qué ha hecho de verdad? Darles a esta gente y unos disfraces chulos y motivarles con mierdas psicológicas de segundo grado. Y ya. ¿Y qué me dicen de este puto sitio? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos a todo este ejército para nosotros solos a modo de guerrilla o qué? Supongo que tendré tiempo de averiguarlo. O no. Con que a mí me paguen lo que dicen lo demás me…

La puerta se abre a medio camino a la piso nueve, aparece un tipo vestidos con ropajes negros y asiáticos a lo rollo Ninja Gaiden. Tiene dos hojas de guadañas a su espalda, ¿qué se cree?

¿Lo veis? A esto me refería. Nos ha dicho de todo excepto lo más importante: ¿Quiénes somos? Y es en este tipo de situaciones en las que esto es un problema. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no tengo ni idea de cómo mierda se llamaba este tipo. Venga Laura, no te pongas nerviosa. Solo eres tú y un chico en un ascensor. Aguanta el último tramo y listo.

Vale. Ahora sí que estoy incómoda. Me…Me está mirando, y no precisamente con un vuelta de ojo. Joder, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me está mirando las marcas de la cara? Es que acaso quiere que diga yo algo. ¿Qué coño se dice en estas situaciones? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¡¿Y por qué este puto ascensor no va más rápido?!

-¿Sabes? Si esta fuera una de esas típicas películas románticas y empalagosas, el ascensor se quedaría averiado y nos enamoraríamos.

¿Que qué? ¿De dónde ha salido este tipo? Vale, vale. Lo primero, ¿me está tirando los tejos? Y si lo está haciendo, ¿qué hago? Supongo que no importa porque de todos modos…No tengo una frase ideal para utilizar con un chico.

Mierda, está esperando que le responda algo. Vamos pequeña, ¿puedes destrozar a capullos con los pies y no puedes con esto? Con un par.

-Sí… Y en una porno follaríamos como gorilas.-Me descojono de mí misma. Pero.. él no lo hace.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya lo habías oído?

David, si aún puedes sentirme, por favor mátame.

…

Matt se encontraba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios con la mente siendo destrozada por la enorme cantidad de cosas que fluían en aquel momento por su mente. Era mejor plan que seguir mirando el agua derramada en la mesa del vaso que le dieron. Ni siquiera le habían puesto unas esposas. Seguramente sabían que eso no les servirían y habían ido a por algo más "potente".

Todo eso tendría que esperar en el momento en el que la sala entró una mujer trajeada con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. La mujer se sentó sonriéndole al chico y adoptando una actitud pasiva hacia él.

-Hola, soy la agente Hill. Maria. ¿Tú te llamas Matt, no?-Preguntó la mujer para solo obtener la afirmación con la cabeza del castaño oscuro.- Matt, voy a enseñarte un video y quiero que me respondas si el qe apareces en él eres tú.

La mujer sacó de su cartera una pantalla holográfica y en ella se empezó a producir un video, el chico se quedó petrificado al verlo. En él, aparecían dos sujetos aparentemente con superpoderes volando por el aire al tiempo que combatían en una serie de choques psicoquinéticos.

-No soy ese hombre.-Respondió rotundamente el chico ganándose una mirada sarcástica de la mujer.-Él está muerto. Lo ha estado por mucho tiempo, ya no está. Dicen que fui yo pero se equivocan.

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces a quién estoy mirando ahora, Matt?-Preguntó Hill esta vez con cierto tono de seriedad en su voz.-Escúchame, ¿quieres pasar en un laboratorio el resto de tu vida. Se te está ofreciendo una verdadera oportunidad. Tomar algo frío, una buena comida. Quizá hasta una mujer.

-Oye agente, no eres la primera en preguntar y no serás la última en hacerlo.-Respondió con enfado el supuesto superhumano.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Soy una persona, ¿vale? No soy un arma. Y moriré en paz antes de volver a causar daño. Ya causé mucho.

Hill no respondió sino que solo se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse. Mientras esperaba a que la puerta de la sala se abriera se dispuso a darle un último vistazo al chico. La agente pudo observar algo que confirmaba y también arruinaba las oportunidades de negociación con él.

El agua derramada en la mesa comenzó a acumularse en ciertos espacios por si sola formando una palabra: Adiós.

…

-¿Joel? ¿Joel, puedes oírme?-Comenzó a sonar una voz en el subconsciente del pelinegro.

Tras aquello el joven finalmente se encontraba totalmente despierto. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su doctora. Acto seguido, levantó el brazo reactivando toda su capacidad sensorial intacta.

-¿Es… es esto real? ¿O es que estoy en el cielo?-Preguntó el chico Ackerman confundido y maravillado.

-Bienvenido de nuevo al reino de los vivos.-Contestó Helen mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse de la mesa de operaciones y a ponerse de pie.-¿Puedes moverte? Pues claro que puedes.

-Wow. Me siento poderoso.-Afirmó el chico comprobando como se sentía en un aspecto general.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? ¿Recuerdas lo que has estado haciendo estos dos últimos años, Joel?

-¿Aparte del intercambio infinito entre dar y recibir palizas?-Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Genial. Está bien, ahora tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas, lo primero que hay que compr…-Helen se quedó callada al comprobar que su paciente ya no se encontraba allí con ella si no que estaa por irse por la puerta.-¡¿Pero adónde vas?

-A trabajar, doc. Ya he hecho el vago suficiente tiempo.

…

 **Feliz Año Nuevo 2018 a todos mis lectores. Quizá no seáis mucho pero no necesito nada más y espero que sigamos creciendo en este nuevo año que viene para nosotros. Como siempre, un saludo de parte de Beta-face Avenger.**


	19. (Nota del autor)

**De acuerdo. Supongo que las explicaciones sobran en este momento, especialmente después de un año de ausencia. Pero en fin, al igual que dijo una vez el creador de Metal Gear: He vuelto.**

 **Realmente lo que pasó fue que después de la última vez que pude escribir me temo que se me juntaron un montón de cosas a la vez: los estudios, la familia y además de eso también unos cuantos problemas sociales y amorosos, cuanto menos…**

 **Pero al final, tras más o menos adaptarme a mi primer año en la universidad creo que ya estoy listo para volver a retomar por dónde me quedé con esta historia ya que a parte de este también estoy en el proceso de reactivar varios proyectos que quedaron inconclusos o ni tan solo empezados.**

 **Aparte de informaros de esto también quería haceros saber del estado actual del fic ya que como veréis he cambiado la descripción arriba. Esto es motivo que a lo mejor debí haberos hecho conocer mucho antes para evitar malentendidos: Yo deseo crear una historia independiente. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que se aleje mucho de lo que en sí es Marvel. Tan solo quiero construir este universo perfecto con el que más de uno hemos soñado que combine las películas de todas las productoras junto con las series de televisión, algún que otro juego y una película independiente que me llamó mi intención hace algunos años.**

 **No pretendo comportarme con este proyecto como el niño que juega con sus figuras de acción sin importarle el sentido o no. Pero esto es una historia que he querido crear desde hace mucho tiempo fusionando varios elementos que he aprendido de la ciencia ficción y el anime a lo largo de los años.**

 **Igualmente, sé por algunos amigos y socios en confianza que mi historia no se adecua mucho a cómo están en la historia central dentro del UCM. Es por eso que también voy a tratar de adecuaros más a lo que es mi historia dándoos los siguientes puntos:**

 _-El canon de las películas se mantiene hasta Civil War. Pero debéis saber que dentro del canon de mi historia, Civil War acabó con un final levemente distinto al de las películas._

 _-Para los que no lo sepan. La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia ya aparecieron en otro fanfic mío que podría ser interpretado como una "precuela". Pero en ningún caso va a ser necesario habérselo leído para poder entender la trama central de esta historia._

 _-Varios de los agujeros argumentales que no entendéis serán explicados a su debido tiempo una vez que la trama avance._

 _-En la historia confluyen en este momento los canones del UCM hasta_ Civil War _, Las series de Netflix hasta la segunda temporada de_ Daredevil _, del canon de los X-men se va a adaptar por ahora únicamente un aspecto de la película de_ Logan _._ _Es posible que también se haga uso del canon que ha tenido la de_ Marvel's Agents of Shield _. El Spiderman protagonista de esta historia es el protagonizado por Tom Holland pero es muy posible que se hagan de uso del reciente videojuego de Sony_ Marvel's Spiderman _._

 _-Algunos personajes ya vistos en películas, series y juegos podrán tener un rol protagonista. Su presencia será justificada en todo momento._

 _-Por supuesto, dejo claro que no soy dueño ni de Marvel ni de ninguno de los personajes que van a tener apareciendo a lo largo de la trama de mi historia ni tampoco de inguno de los ámbitos a los que pertenezcan._

 _-No todos los OC's me pertenecen ya que un dato que debéis saber sobre esta historia es que no solo trabajo yo en ella ya que varios OC's han sido creados y desarrollados por distintos conocidos y amigos en confianza que han querido ayudarme en este proyecto._

 **En fin, creo que eso ya es todo por ahora. Igualmente si tienen más dudas o incluso tienen algunas ideas que puedan servir de ayuda al fic, no duden en dejar reviews ya que no sé si lo sabrán pero para algunos escritores de fanfiction es como un elixir de la vida eterna.**


End file.
